Do I have to cry for you?
by lipseeker2009
Summary: Moving back to Mystic Falls, Madison Gilbert is taken back by what she was taught years ago. But what she doesn't expect to find was love and with someone she was taught to hate. Should she follow her heart, or her insticts she always knew?
1. Chapter 1

Going back to Mystic Falls was not something I was exactly looking forward to. It's something I wouldn't even put on my bucket list. But with no where else to go, I'm left with Mystic Falls. I thought I left this town and the memories it brought 4 years ago. Dad got a transfer from work and moved us from Mystic Falls to New York. I loved New York. It was the city that never slept. And I fit right into it the second the moving truck stopped in front of the apartment building. But with both parents gone and being an only child, I'm forced back to my hometown.

I'm part of the founding families. I know more about this place than most of the people who live here. And trust me the non-founding families would never want to know what I do. My Dad Jeff Gilbert was born and raised there. As was I. I know the tales that would leave my old friends in this town running for the hills. I know about the vampires and the werewolves. But going back to THAT was not really how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. So the sooner I could get out the better. This town would make you loose sleep. And I've lost so many hours living here.

I'm moving in with my cousin Jeremy for a few reasons. One being rent in the big apple is out of the roof. Two, jobs suck in New York. And three, Elena moved out to live with her boyfriend and his brother in their house. I know that Jeremy's friend Matt is living in the spare room down the hall and I would take Elena's room for the time being. But that's all that he had told me. I agreed only because I was moving from friend's house to friend's house in the city. And to be honest, I was sick of house hopping. So here I come to Mystic Falls.

The drive back home wasn't too bad. Cranking up the music as loud as I could stand to keep my thoughts way. It helped for most the ride. But the closer and closer I got to Mystic Falls all my memories of living here came back. Growing up here was great. Family and friends around every corner. But when I was old enough my Dad decided it was time to tell me the truth about the vampires and the werewolves. Dad was on the town council and thought I needed to know the real dangers this town was hiding. He taught me how to defend myself and what to look for when looking for a vampire. Like how to know when your staring at one. I'm just hoping Uncle Grayson and Aunt Miranda didn't tell Jeremy and Elena any of this. Leaving them 4 years ago was one thing I worried about. But Uncle Grayson said he's keep an eye out for them. Two years later they both died in that accident that left Elena and Jeremy alone, and in the custody of their Aunt Jenna.

NOW ENTERING MYSTIC FALLS.

"Welcome home, Madison." I say to myself as I drive by it. It's around 2pm and I'm so tired of driving. I just wanna climb into bed and sleep for days. I drove non-stop from New York and it took me about a day. I drive the familiar streets and make my way to my cousin's house. I walk up to the door and knock, and Matt opens the door.

"Madison, you're here already? We were expecting you tomorrow." He says as we open the door wider letting me come in.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get here already and get the drive over with. How you doing" I asked as I give him a hug hello. I haven't seen Matt since my aunt and uncles funeral. He was dating Elena then, but we were friends since the day he was born.

"Doing ok. How are you? It's good to see you. It will be nice to have a girls touch in the house." I laugh at him. But then I turn and look at the living room. And he wasn't kidding. It really did look like a bachelor pad. Clothes everywhere.

"Who threw the party? Looks like it was a good one." I joke as I pick up an empty pizza box and throw it down. The food left over had to be days old.

"We were going to clean up tonight before you got here tomorrow. But Jeremy has been working a lot and so have I. Guess we got busted." He smirks.

"Where's my little cousin now?" I ask looking around as I walked into the kitchen. And then I see the sink. Piles and piles of dishes stacked in and around it. "Run out of soap? Or waiting for that woman's touch over here? Are you guys eating out of pots and pans too?" I say picking up a pot with old mac and cheese in it.

"Like I said, working a lot."

"I see that. So where's Jeremy?"

"Funny you ask, he went to the store for cleaning supplies. I'll let him know you got here early." He leaves me to look around while he calls Jeremy. I walk into the living room and see pictures of my family on the table behind the couch and threw out the walls. "He will be back soon. But I gotta get going. I'm working at the Grill. I'll be back late. Don't wait up." He says putting his football jacket on.

"Sounds good. I guess I'll start picking up things. And I'll call Elena and see if she wants to come and help me."

"No, Jeremy will be here soon. He'll give you a hand. By the time she gets here it will be almost done."

"OK. I'll just wait for him. Have fun at work. Maybe I'll come by later and get a drink." I say as he walks out the door.

I go up the stairs and head right to my temporary room. Wow, did Elena move out or just comes and takes things as she needs them. The room is still completely filled with all her things. Photos of her friends and family. Her cheerleading stuff in the closet. I set my suitcase on the bed and take out some sweatpants. All I want to do is climb on the bed and sleep but this house is really gross. I change and head back downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and start making some tea. As I put some of my milk into it the front door opens.

"Madison?" I hear my cousin say as he walks in.

"In the kitchen Jer." I answer back. In walks Jeremy bigger than I remember. Like really big. "Look at you? Been working out there?" I ask as I give him a big bear hug.

"You know a little here and there." He says as he hugs me back.

"Before or after making this mess and working?" I say sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny Maddie. I bought garbage bags, dish soup, sponges, and some other stuff. Let me know when you're done."

"Hell no Jeremy. You made this mess you can clean it. I'm standing in for Matt. Then I'm going to go see Elena."

"Fine let's get started." The cleaning takes longer than I expected. But I really shouldn't be surprised since this house has 2 guys leaving in it. I tackled the kitchen as best I could, while Jeremy takes the living room.

"I'm done in here for now." I tell Jeremy from the doorway of the living room. "I'm going to go and shower and then go see Elena. Wanna come with me?"

"Uh, no. I'm gonna stay here tonight. I got the early shift tomorrow at the Grill. I need the sleep. But I'll give you directions to The Boarding House."

"The old Salvatore Boarding House?" I asked kind of in shock.

"Yeah she's living with Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She's been dating Stefan on and off for the last year."

"Oh, well, I know how to get there. Send her a text and let her know I'm coming over in like half hour." I tell him as I walk up to my room. The shower felt great. After driving all night and cleaning all afternoon the warm water was heaven. I get out and get changed into jeans and a blue tee. I throw on my sneakers and yell a good bye to Jeremy as I head out the door. The Salvatore House was a short drive taking about 15 minutes. I don't remember it being so big as I pull up. I get out and knock on the door. I hear muffled noises behind it and know it's my cousin's voice. I plaster on a smile because I know it will be here to answer the door.

"Hey Madison!' she exclaims as she sees me on the other end of the door.

"Elena! It's so good to see you." I give her a hug and walk in. I see to guys standing in what I believe is the living room. One is tall with dark black hair and amazing blue eyes. The other is shorter with lighter hair and brown eyes. The house is amazingly huge and I'm taken back by the size.

"Madison, this is Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Guys this is my older cousin Madison." Elena introduces us.

"Nice to meet you. This is a beautiful house." I say still looking around

"Thank you. Nice to meet you as well." Stefan answers. I look at Damon and then to Stefan and my vibe goes off. I turn to Elena in shock.

"Elena, why the hell are you living here? Especially with them?" I asked. I'm upset. I can tell what they are. And I'm mad that Elena would but herself in that situation. I look closer at Elena. "Elena? No, not you. This can't be."


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at my cousin was horrifying. Dad taught me how to spot a vampire. But I know my cousin. The way she was presenting herself and look like she was in control of the room was speaking volumes. I never thought that this would hit so close to home. Especially to a founding family.

"Madison, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Elena asked. I think she was trying to make feel like I was loosing my mind. But I've met vampires. Even killed a few who went after me.

"How can this be? I mean you're a Gilbert. This doesn't happen to us. It can't happen to us." I say mostly to myself. I know they can hear me. They have that vampy hearing.

"Maybe you should sit down Madison. Your probably tired." Damon says from behind me. I turn around and face him.

"Not to tired to know what you are. My father taught me how to spot one of you. And now I'm in the house with 3 of you? Which one of you did this to my cousin? I'll stake you right now!" my voice starts to rise with each word. I go in my tote pocketbook and reach for the stake I purposely made before leaving New York.

"We didn't do anything." Damon smirks. He slowly walks up to me with his hands up in the air, like he was surrendering. He looks me in the eye "You will forget what you saw here, and forget what your father taught you."

I take the stake out of my bag and put it up to his chest. "Good try bloodsucker. I drink vervain. This stake is laced with vervain. Dad taught his little girl everything about you people. Compulsion wont work." I spat in his face. He backed down. I turn back to Elena, who looks hurt and sad. "Is this why you moved out? So you can be one big happy vampire family? Does Jeremy know?"

"I didn't move out because of that Maddie. And yes, Jeremy knows. It's such a long and fucked up story. But know that we won't hurt you. None of the vampires in town will hurt you. You're a Gilbert. We can't touch founding families." Elena explains.

"'vampires in town'?" I asked quoting her. "How many are there of you?" This really wasn't the conversation I wanted to have after being awake for so long. Boy, that drink at the Grill was looking better and better.

"There are 4 pure vampires."

"Pure? What the hell does that mean?"

"Guess Daddy didn't teach you about werewolves did he?" Damon spits out. I turn around, and grab something out of my bag.

'Wolf bane." I say and hold up a hand full of it. "So yeah, Daddy did." I spat right back. To which he smirks and walks over to a drink bar. He makes a notion of asking if I want one and I nod yes. He comes over and hands it to me. I go in my bag and pull out a small vile of vervain. I have come to put it in everything I drink. I only started this a few days ago. Better be prepared no matter what in Mystic Falls.

"What else did Uncle Jeff tell you?" Elena asks sitting down.

"Everything I need to know to handle a vampire. What they can't and can do. I know you can't walk in the sun, and I know you can't handle vervain. I know about werewolves and their allergy to wolfs bane. And they turn on the full moon. Oh and how I can kill a vampire." I say with such an attitude. I keep a close eye on all of them as I talk. I keep the stake in my hand for precautions. "How they hell did this happen Elena? I really didn't think I would have to deal with this with in my first day here. Hell I've been here for a few hours and I didn't know I would have to use this yet." I say as I wave the stake in my hand.

"I had vampire blood in my system and I was in an accident with Matt. I told Stefan to save him and he did. I didn't know I had vampire blood in me until I woke up. I didn't wanna complete my transition. But I didn't wanna die either. Trust me I cant handle being a vampire. I rather be human."

"Good luck with that. Kinda too late. Not like there's anything you can do about it now." I get up and put the glass of bourbon on the table. "I need to get outa here. I need space." I walk towards the door.

'Madison, this isn't her fault. She didn't ask for this. She needs her family right now." Stefan says.

"Was it your blood in her system?" I ask. He just shakes his head. "Yours?" I say to Damon. Who nods yes. "Then it's yours. You took her life away. Her chance at happiness. Hope you can look at yourself in the mirror." I say as I walk out. Crap its night time. Elena can follow me. I know she's been invited into her own house. But I need a drink. I get in my car and head down to Mystic Grill. I don't know who to talk to.

I get to the Grill and see Matt behind the bar. I look around and no surprise there that it looks exactly the same. We all used to come here and hang out on the weekends and after school. It was the place to hang out. I look over and I see Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes at one table. I used to hang out with them while living here. I wonder if they know the truth about the Salvatore's and my dear cousin. Bonnie looks up and sees me with a surprised look on her face. This means Caroline looks too. I smile at them and wave. I walk over to say Hello. But something stops me. I see Caroline and know she's one too. But I don't let on that I know.

"Hey girls!" I saw happily.

"Madison Gilbert? What the hell are you doing back here? Couldn't stay away anymore?" Caroline asks getting up for a hug. I hug back reluctenly. And then turn to give Bonnie a hug as well.

"I could stay away longer but Jeremy called and asked me to move in. which helped since I had no place in New York.' I explain my situation in the short version. Matt walks over and takes me drink order. "Rum and coke. Thanks Matt." The girls and I talk for a little while longer but they had plans to meet up with Tyler Lockwood and a few other friends. So I get up with my drink and go to the bar.

"Everything ok Maddie?" Matt asks wiping down the bar.

"Yeah, just tired I guess." I say with a small smile. "Can I ask you something?" He looks up and nods. "What do you think of the Salvatore brothers? I just saw Elena, but I don't like them." Matt looks worried and lost for words. Finally he answers.

"They're good people. Gotta get used to them. But after a while they grow on you." Simple version; he's iffy about them too. "I gotta go clean some tables. You staying around for a while?" I just nod.

I sit there for God knows how long thinking and drinking who knows how many rum and cokes. I know I'm not able to drive anymore. I can't stop thinking about Elena being a vampire, and Caroline too! What the hell is going on in this town? I was here 4 years ago with these people and no one was a vampire. There wasn't any in Mystic Falls when I lived here. But now? It's like an epidemic. So I order another drink and add some vervain to it. I will not be the next.

"You know if you keep adding that to the drink you might become the plant?" I hear behind me. I turn around and see these bright blue orbs in my face.

"What do _you_ want?" I say threw my teeth.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, I know you don't like me. Get in line. You're not the only one. But I'm not gonna hurt you. Not unless you stake me or poison me with vervain. I promised Elena I wouldn't do anything with you. And for her I will keep my word."

"Because she's your pet?"

"No Madison. Because I'm her friend. But if you're here now. You might want to get used to her being…her."

"I don't want to get used to it. But I have no choice. What happened to Caroline? Who turned her?"

"I did."

"You're a bundle of fun aren't you? You know they are supposed to get old and die right?"

"So was I. But I'm still here. And I look good. And I didn't mean for them to turn. They drank my blood to heal. I didn't kill them." He whispers.

"Who killed Caroline?"

"Katherine. A bitchy, snobby vampire."

Looking around I ask "Is she here? Because this stake has vervain. Torture then kill?" I look up to see that he's got a smirk on his face.

"No, she's not here. And I wouldn't do that. Especially since you don't know what she looks like."

"Well, you don't know me Damon. When I see her she's dead."

"Good luck figuring out which one is her. Look, I'm not here to talk about the devil herself. I'm here to talk to you about Elena. She was upset when you left. And the way you did it I would be upset too. But I don't get upset I usually get even. Again I'm crap out of luck. So I drink."

"I didn't know coming here was going to turn into me talking to vampires and thinking about staking my cousin. And to think about it I think I've had too much to drink and that's why I'm talking to you. I really don't wanna be near any supernatural creatures right now. I'm heading home."

"I'll drive you. Like you said you had too much to drink."

"Thanks Damon, but no thanks. I'll walk or I'll get Matt to drive me. I don't know you nor do I like you much right now.' I say as I get up. And apparently way to fast as I feel my legs start to give in. Damon is there in inhuman speed to help me up. "Thanks." I say as I look up at him. He really does have gorgeous eyes. It's sorta sinful. Damon places me back on the bar stool.

"I'm going to drive you home as soon as I'm done with this drink." Damon sits on his stool and slowly drinks his whiskey. Finally after what feels like 2 hours, (it's actually like 15 minutes) I start getting impatient.

"Well, if you're done taking your sweet time I'm going to start going. I need sleep I've been up for almost 48 hours. And being drunk doesn't help. So either meet me at the car or stay here." I say getting up a second time and actually stay on my feet.

"Seriously, you Gilbert woman are aggravating. Alright let's go." Damon says getting off the stool. I see Matt watching us leave the Grill but I give him a smile letting him know its fine. Damon drives me home and walks right into the house.

"Um, if you don't mind I really would like to go to bed. So get out." I put my hand on my hip and hold the door open wider to give him a bigger invitation to leave.

"You're sassy. Nothing like Elena. Sure you're related?"

"I'm not sure after tonight. But again, get out Damon. I want to go to bed."

"You heard her Damon. You know you're not welcome in here. Get out of the house." Jeremy says from the top of the stairs. He looks menacing. His eyes are narrow and his jaw is tight.

"Alright Gilbert I'm leaving. Just making sure your drunk cousin got in with out any…issues." He smirks looking down at me.

"She's fine. And I won't let anyone bother her. Good-bye Damon," Damon walks out of the house and out to his car. I watch as he drives off before I close the door. I turn around and see Jeremy right behind me and I jump.

"Jer, don't scare me like that." I say holding my chest.

"What were you doing with him Maddie?"

"He drove me home; I had way too much to drink. Trust me he wasn't the first choice of designated drivers. But he was there and it's late. By the way Jeremy thanks for sticking up for me with him. But I know how to defend myself." I say as I walk up the stairs. I want to confront Jeremy about him knowing the truth about his sister. But truth be told. I would need more alcohol. And I was drunk already.

"You don't know what he can do. He's not good people Madison. Watch your back with him and his brother. Even Elena has changed since you last saw her." Wow he's giving up some information. I turn on the stairs and looks down at him.

"I noticed. She's seems….different. And I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed.' I head back up into my room and flop down on bed without even changing. I fall right to sleep.

I'm in a room I don't recognize but it was modern and masculine. _Where am I?_ I think to myself. I'm laying on the big California king bed and it is super comfortable. I hear a shower near by turn off and someone walking towards me. As I turn to see who it is. I'm stunned by who's in front of me.

"Where am I bloodsucker?!" I yell.

A smaller chapter. But its almost time for the show to come on. So please R&R. This is a Damon/OC story.


	4. Chapter 4

I flung up in my bed. Breathing harder than I think I ever have. I look at the clock and see its past noon. Holy hell, I slept so late. My stomach is upset and my head is pounding. _No more drinking for you Gilbert_. I think to myself.

"Have a bad dream?" A voice from the window says. I turn fast making my head hurt more.

"What the hell are you doing her Damon? I thought Jeremy said you can't be here?"

"Don't worry Madison, he's at work. I dropped your car off."

"You dropped my car off? Why?" I asked in shock.

"Elena asked me to. I told her about our night out and told her you were drunk. So to get on your good side she asked me to bring your car back here." I get up from bed and realize I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes. _Oh, right, _I think. _I was drunk and just passed out_.

"Why are you in my room? Cause I wouldn't invite you in here."

"You didn't invite me in your dream either but I got in there just fine." he smirks.

"You did that?" I was really hoping it was my imagination that I dreamt that. Unfortunally, I was wrong.

"Daddy didn't tell you we can go into your dreams?" I shook my head, speechless. I grab a pair of clothes from my suitcase and head for the bathroom.

"If you don't mind I'm taking a shower. And when I get out you better not be here." I walked into the bathroom and took the longest shower possible. The dream still haunting me every time I closed my eyes. After I change into my clothes I walk down stairs for some coffee to help me get rid of my hang over.

"Feel better now?" I stop dead in my tracks in the kitchen when I see Damon is still there.

"I thought I told you to leave." I comment, as I head to the coffee pot.

"Technically you said not to be in 'here' which I thought you meant your room. So I came in here. Coffee's fresh by the way. And Elena is on her way over. She wants to talk." I make a cup of coffee as I watch him from the corner of my eye. He really is a good looking guy. If he wasn't a bloodsucking demon. I guess that's his only down fall.

"I'm not ready to talk. Where's Matt?"

"He's at the gym, and then he's seeing Tyler." He says taking a sip of coffee. "And you need to talk to her. She won't hurt you. I'm staying here just in case anything goes wrong."

"You know an awful lot about Matt's whereabouts. And what do you mean if anything goes wrong? I doubt she will hurt me. I'm just getting used to her being a vampire. Not something I thought I would have to deal with. I never had to before in this god forsaken place the first time I like lived here."

"I didn't think I had to the first time I lived here too. But guess what? Shit happens. Get over it."

"First time? You lived here as a human?"

"Born and raised. I was turned in 1864 so was Stefan. But we got along just well as vampires."

"1864? When the vampire war happened? Jonathan Gilbert locked you all away. Dad told me the history. Uncle Grayson showed me the journals."

"It was after. Your father told you a lot about this. But your uncle didn't tell your cousins, why is that?"

"How am I supposed to know? Grayson wasn't my dad. Jeff was. Maybe Uncle Grayson didn't want to scare Elena and Jeremy. I started figuring stuff out. He told me the truth." I remember the first time I learned about the vampires in this town. There wasn't any when I lived here. But dad brought me to places that had some. Just to know what I was looking for. He taught me how to fight one off if it ever came to that. He also taught me how to kill some. It made us closer as father and daughter. I remember the first time I had to kill one. It was a year after I move to New York. Some of my girlfriends were talking about the Twilight movies. They were saying how they wondered if vampires were real, and what it would be like to meet one. I laughed them all off. I knew the truth but I wouldn't tell them. I made a comment about if they were real I doubt the only way to kill it was by burning them. This vampire over heard our conversation, and started to follow me home after I left the café we were having coffee in. I felt someone behind me and turned around to see him smiling at me. I remember backing up and looking for anything in my bag. Looking at my first vampire alone with out my dad was scary. Even worse I was so scared I lost all my training. I finally found a pencil in my bag. Hoping it would work I made my way to a close ally way.

"_Not smart going into an ally way little girl. Bad things can happen in them." he smirked as his face began to change. I saw his fangs slide out and his eyes become red. Just before he attacked me I stuck the pencil right into his heart. He turned gray and veiny. _

"_I can see that bloodsucker. Killed by a pencil. That really sucks." I smiled to my self and left_

Just then a there was a knock on the door. I walked out of the kitchen to open it. There stood my little cousin with a worried look in her face.

"Why are you knocking? It's your house. I'm just the guest." I say walking away from her. "I know you want to talk Elena. But I don't feel good and I'm not ready."

"We have to soon or later Maddie. Better now before you really hate me."

"Hate you? Elena I could never hate you. I just don't like what this moron made you." I say pointing to Damon

"Moron is better than bloodsucker." I hear Damon whisper. I just turned around and glared at him

"Mind leaving us alone Salvatore?" I murmur. Damon gets up and walks into the living room.

"Maddie, please just let me explain." Elena looks so upset. It nearly breaks my heart.

"Where's there to explain Elena, you turned. You died with vampire blood in your system. And then turned into a vampire. I know the story. I just wish things were different." I turn around and start making something to eat.

"Do you honestly think I like being this? I didn't wanna finish the transition, but I didn't want to leave Jeremy by himself either. He's got no one left."

"He's got me Elena! Or did you forget I could take care of him. I'm old enough to be his guardian. He's a good kid. I'm sure I can handle him."

"I didn't know you knew about vampires. And I didn't want this on anyone else. I already lost enough people." She sat down at the island and put her face in her hands. "I hate who I am. But you don't want to hear it. You just hate that I'm a vampire."

"Yeah I do hate it Elena. You would too if roles were reversed. And what do you mean you lost enough people? Who died?" then it hits me. Jenna was supposed to be their legal guardian. But I haven't seen her or heard anyone mention her. "Elena, where's Jenna?" she looks up for her hands with tears in her eyes and I just know. "What happened?"

"She was turned and made into a scarf ice. Not by choice. She didn't want to turn. She was forced. And she died saving me." Elena burst into tears. I look at her for a moment and then just go to her. I can't stand seeing people crying. Especially my family.

"Who else Elena. I need to now what I'm getting myself into, or if I should leave now."

"Vicki Donovan, my friend Ric, Mayor Lockwood, Jeremy's friend Anna, Stefan's friend Lexi, my mother Isobel, Uncle John, Bonnie's grandmother, Caroline's father. Almost everyone here has lost someone in the last year." She says sobbing. Just then Damon walks in.

"Everyone dies Elena, vampires and humans alike." He says.

"Vicki Donovan? Matt's little sister?" I asked choking back tears. I was friends with Vicki before I left. I know she used to get into trouble, but it was so easy for her. Her dad left when they were young and her mom was never around. It was only her and Matt. "Mayor Lockwood? There is always a Lockwood at mayor. Is Tyler?" I ask

"No he's not mayor. His mother stepped up. But there is more you need to know within time. I really hope you stay Madison. Get to know me as I am now. Caroline accepted it and so did Matt and Bonnie. I hope you can too."

"Wait, hold on. Back the vampire train up for a minute. Matt and Bonnie know too? I understand Caroline. But them too?" What the fuck? Did everyone and their mothers know about this?

"You know about Caroline?" Elena looks at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I saw her last night at the Grill with Bonnie. Fang boy over there told me he turned her last night. How do Matt and Bonnie know?" Elena goes into the whole story, about how Bonnie is a Bennett witch and how Matt found out from Caroline.

"So vampires, werewolves and witches, all living in Mystic Falls?" I ask sitting down paralyzed. Just then the door flies open and in walks Jeremy.

"Get out! Elena you know you cant be here. And Damon I kicked you out last night! Get the hell out of this house!" Jeremy screams. He goes over to the closet in the kitchen and holds up a cross bow. Next thing I know, he's shooting it off. I hear a loud bam and I scream.

**AN:::: Please leave R&R. I plan on uploading a new chapter everyday. But I would like some feedback on the story so far. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing Jeremy with the crossbow was scary enough, but when he shot it was even more terrifying.

"JEREMY!" I scream. I look over at Damon and Elena. It didn't hit them. But the stake did brush Elena's left arm. "What the hell are you thinking? Are you guys ok?"

"Are you going to tell her? She lives here now. She's my responsibility to look after." Jeremy says not taking his eyes off the vampires.

"Jeremy, I know what they are. I knew my first night here. What the hell are you going with that? Put it down."

'Yes, Jeremy listen to her. Put it down." Damon says looking right back but heading towards Elena, as do I.

"You know Maddie? And you still hang out with them? Aren't you scared they are going to kill you?" Jeremy says finally turning towards me.

"Ok first, he was here when I woke up. She came later. So technically I didn't call them and say can you come over and play. And no I'm not scared they will hurt me. I drink vervain. And I carry stakes on me. Plus I'm a founding family member. They can't hurt me," I say back "Elena are you ok?"

"Yeah, I need to get back to the Boarding House I need some blood to heal. Jeremy, this needs to stop. You know I won't hurt you. Neither will Damon or Stefan. Please just stop." I hear her pleading, but I don't know what is going on. What needs to stop? The fact that his sister is a vampire and chooses her vampire boyfriend and hot older brother as roommates over him? Or because she was turned?

"Someone wanna clue me in on what's going on?" I question

"You cousin here hates vampires cause he's a hunter. So he wants us all dead. But with every vampire he kills it makes him worse. So he wants to kill me and her right now. Good luck living with him. You thought we were bad huh?" Damon smirks.

"I won't hurt her like you will. I can keep her safe. Get out of my house and never come back."

"Jeremy, you can't follow me around all day everyday. I'll be fine. Elena go heal. I'll talk him down." I look at Damon. "Take care of her. I'll try to stop in later." He just nods and next thing I know they are gone. I turn towards Jeremy. "You want to kill your sister? Have you forgotten everything that girl has done for you?"

"Technically she's not even my sister. She's my cousin too." I look at him like he's lost his mind. "She's Uncle John's daughter. Him and his girlfriend had a baby at 15, and mom and dad adopted her." Then I remembered Elena say "_my mother Isobel_"

"Isobel? She said her and Uncle John died." Then it hits me. Uncle John is dead too. I know none of the family was fond of Uncle John, but he was my Dad's brother. Now all the Gilbert brothers are dead. "Jer, fill in the blanks. Please."

Jeremy sits down next to me and tells me the jist of what happened to Isobel and how she was turned by Damon years earlier. How she was married to the late history teacher and Jenna's boyfriend Ric. He told me how John gave up his life for Elena so she can live and not be a vampire. _Good job Uncle John, she's still a vampire. And you're gone._ I think to myself.

"So Damon turned, Elena, Caroline, and Isobel? Didn't his vampire mommy tell him to keep his fangs to himself?" I say. I laugh a little too how that sounds and so does Jeremy.

"You need to stay away from them Maddie. They can hurt you. Please for me." He looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I drink vervain, I'm fine. And do you think Elena would hurt me? I mean she could have just bit me because she needed blood to heal from the pain you inflicted on her. But she didn't she left. Is there any cure for you though? To stop this 'hunter' mentality of yours?" I ask taking his hand. He looks down at his lap and shakes his head.

"It's not like I want to hurt Elena. She's my sister and I love her. But it's just something in me. If I see a vampire, all these thoughts of how to kill them come into my head. I don't know what to do." He really does look depressed about this.

"Can you talk to Bonnie? Maybe she's got something in a grimoire?"

"You know about Bonnie too? How do you know about all this?"

'I know about her from Elena and Damon. I know Matt knows. And they told me about everyone who lost someone. My dad told me about vampires and werewolves before I moved to New York. I didn't tell you or Elena because I didn't want to scare you or have you think I was crazy. I know about the history. Your dad showed me the journals." I get up and go down the hall way. I grab something out of my bag and come back in. "Here." I had him a small vile of vervain.

"What's this for?" he says taking it.

"To decorate your room with. It's to drink. I'll give some to Matt too. With all these vampires around I wont take the chance anything happening to you or him." He looks at the vile, then opens it and downs it in one shot. "Thank you. Now look I'm gonna go over there later and talk with Elena. Make sure she's ok. I need to know you won't do anything stupid while I'm there."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Kill someone. Please Jer. I'll be fine. But for now I want to show you how to liquidize vervain. And get some growing in here. So we always have some."

Showing Jeremy how to liquidize vervain took longer than I thought. We found a spot in the basement to grown the plants. It would take a little longer for it to grow. But now that I was supplying 3 of us with vervain we had to portion out what I had made already. I looked at my cell phone and saw it was almost dinner time.

"Come on Jer, its dinner time. I'll make chicken cutlets.' I say slapping his back. "You did good. The plants should be somewhat grown in about a week. But take this vile and try to make it last the rest of the week.' I said as I hand him another vile. And he nods his head. We head to the main floor and we sit Matt standing in the kitchen. Jeremy smiles and walks up the stairs to his room. "Hey Matt, when did you get home?"

"About 20 minutes ago. Everything ok with him? And why is there a stake in the wall?" he asked worried.

"Oh you know, just a normal day in Mystic Falls. Jeremy tried killing a vampire or two. And I learned a whole bunch of my childhood friends and family died because of them." I say like it was something we talked about everyday. Which since I showed up yesterday it felt like I have. When Matt didn't respond to that, I turned to look at him. His face was priceless. It was between shocked, surprised, and worry. "Oh, give it up Matt. I know you know about the vamps and the werewolves. And hey, I'm sorry about your sister." I say. His face then turns to sadness.

"Yeah I know about them all. How'd you find out?" I ask. I tell the story of my dad for the 100th time since I came home. I really should just type it out and hand it to people who ask. Would save me my breath and my time. I also told him what happened this afternoon with my cousins and Damon. "Wow, you have had a good greeting home haven't you?" he says. I start the chicken and start with the sides and I just nod. After I put water on the stove for the mashed potatoes I take something out of my jeans pocket, and hand it to Matt. "What's this?" he asks.

"Vervain. Jeremy and I are making more. Make this last at least a week. I wont let anything happened to you Matt. And tomorrow I'll show you how to liquidize it and grow it. That's what we were doing in the basement."

"Wow, you do know a lot. Thank god this will work on the hybrids too." He says. I turn back around.

"Hybrids? What's a hybrid?"

"No one told you about hybrids?" he asks. I shake my head. Great more issues? "Um, maybe you should talk to Damon and Stefan on that one. I don't know what you should know off hand."

"How about everything? I'm going there and getting it out of them. I'll torture them if I have to. I need to know what's going on before I head straight into something I can't get out of." I turn off the stove. "If you and Jeremy are hungry your on your own tonight. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." I say as I walk into the hallway grab my jacket and pocketbook. I walk out the house and hop into my car. I drive the 15 minutes to the Boarding House. More upset with each minute that passes. I can't believe they are going to keep things from me. What the hell is a hybrid? Do I really want to know? I pull up to the Boarding House and get out. I head to the door and bang on it. Stefan opens the door.

"Nice to see you Madison." He says and I walk threw the door without acknowledging him. I walk into the living room seeing we are alone for now.

"What's a hybrid?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Last I checked it was a car. Half gas half energy. I've been thinking of getting one myself. Help the environment a little." Stefan says as he follows me into the living room.

"Cut the crap Stefan. What the hell is it?"

"Miss me so much already? All you had to do was call me I would have come sooner." Damon says as he enters from the hallway.

"Maybe you will answer, since your little brother is dodging the question. What is a hybrid?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Told you Stef, she's not like Elena. She's feisty, a like it. She's fun. Can we keep her?" Damon smirks.

"What is it with you people keeping crap from me? I need to know what I'm getting myself into before I stay permitinly, or if I leave now. So tell me." The brothers look at each other trying to figure out how much to tell me. "Or I can send my vampire hunter cousin in and let him have a grand old time killing you." I say raising my eyebrows. I hope treating them with Jeremy will work. When neither of them answers I dig in my bag. "Or I can throw this on to one of you while the other watches." I say as I hold up a handful of vervain.

"Why is Madison threatening you guys?" Elena says from the next room over. She walks in and see's my fistful of the harmful plant.

"I just want someone to answer my question. What…is…a…hybrid?"

"A hybrid is a werewolf turned into a vampire. They don't have to turn into their wolf form on full moons. They don't have to turn at all unless they want to. We have a whole bunch walking around Mystic Falls." Elena finally answers. She gets dirty looks from the brothers. "What? She knew just as much as Ric did when he first showed up. I'm not keeping things from her. She needs to trust me." Elena says looking back at me. I smile a little. I want to trust her. But the whole I can snap your neck or feed off you thing is sorta the deal breaker.

"How many do you have here?" I ask

"Maybe a dozen. If not more." Stefan replies. "Tyler Lockwood is one. He's the alpha."

"Tyler Lockwood? So let me get this straight. Caroline Forbes, Elena and you two are vampires. All from founding families-"

"We are the founding Salvatore family." Damon corrects me.

"Whatever. Bonnie Bennett is a witch, Jeremy is a hunter, and Tyler Lockwood is a hybrid. Am I missing anything? I mean, is Shrek going to come from the hills? Or am I going to go to the lake and see the Little Mermaid?" Stefan smiled, Damon smirked, and Elena looked worried. "I'm serious. Anything else?"

"No." Damon says. "You got it pretty much to a science now." He walks over to the drink bar and makes himself a drink. "Anyone else?" I nod my head. I know I shouldn't be drinking after last night but really this crap is too much. "Just don't get drunk Maddie, I'm not driving you home again." He smirks handing me a glass.

"Trust me I think it was just as horrible for me as it was for you. However, I didn't get the craving for blood." I smirk right back. He holds his glass up as a cheers. I do the same. We all sit in the living room in silence for a while.

"So what do we do?" I say breaking the silence.

"About what?" Stefan asks.

"Helping Jeremy break this hunters curse? I mean, cant we talk to Bonnie see if there is anything we can do for him. She must have a spell or something." I look at the three vampires and see the sadness in Elena and Stefan's face. Damon just looks smug. I down my drink and head to the bar for another. 'I guess with the silence you already checked. So how do we get him to stop?"

"We find another hunter and see if that helps him. Have them start killing vampires." Says Damon.

"If that happened won't that hunter come after you as well? Why put yourself at risk to something that might not happen?" I ask sitting back down with my glass and the bottle. Damon eye's the bottle. "What? You want more? Cause I'm sure if I drink this whole thing you can afford another bottle."

"We aren't sure what will happen if we find another hunter. We won't know if they are hunters until they go after us. Or is a potential and can see Jeremy's tattoo." Stefan answers.

"Jeremy doesn't have a tattoo." I say looking at him confused.

"Only hunters can see it. It was a curse put on the hunters when they were made. Only they and other hunters can see it."

"Why?"

"It's a map. We can't tell you to where or you can get hurt." Damon interrupts. I finish my drink and pour some more "Why don't you just drink from the bottle?" I look up and put the bottle to my mouth and take a big pull not looking away from Damon. "Very ladylike." I shrug.

"After the past couple days like this, I'm gonna start looking for AA meetings by the time I move away."

"You're leaving already?" Elena says looking upset.

"No. I have a duty to Matt and Jeremy. I'm not going anywhere. So loose the face Elena. I've never seen you look as sad as I have this whole day."

"Being a vampire magnifies your feelings. You will get used to her. I do." Damon says. Elena throws a pillow at him, but he catches it before it reaches him and he throws it back hitting her right in the face. I smile at the normalcy of the whole picture. Well, except the whole inhuman speed throwing. "Wow, she smiles." Damon says looking at me. "You should do it more often it suits you better than the bitch face."

"I'm surrounded by vampires, werewolves, and witches. Bitch face it is." Just then a knock is at the door. Stefan gets up to answer it. I hear muffled noises but see a man at the door. Damon gets up and walks over the door with Elena in toe. I stay where I am. Must be vampire business and I'm not even buzzed to deal with that.

"Well, who is this lovely over there?" I hear the man say. I look up and see the blonde hair man looking at me. From where I'm sitting I see the back of Elena and Stefan's head and the profile of Damon. I look at him first since I can see his face. I see his jaw tense up and his hands turn into fists. I get up to introduce myself.

"I'm Madison. Elena's cousin." I say. And right before I shake his hand. I know she's a vampire. I shake his hand anyway, hoping I give nothing away that I know. He takes my hand and bends downs to kiss it. "Such a gentleman. Damon you can take some pointers from Mister…?"

"I'm sorry my name is Niklaus. Please call me Klaus." He says with a british accent.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Damon demands.

"I came here to talk to your brother and his girlfriend." He says, and then looks at Elena and Stefan. "Can we find a place quieter to talk?" Elena looks at Stefan and he nods. Stefan looks at me and then to Damon. Damon nods at an unheard question. The three of them walk off. Damon takes me into his arms and flies me up the stairs in the opposite direction. We walk into a room I have seen before.

"What's gong on Damon? Who was that?" I whisper for only him to hear.

"His name is Klaus, he's an Original. He's also a hybrid. You stay in here with me until he's gone. He takes no mercy. Trust me he's not one to mess with. Nothing can kill him. Unless you rip his heart out and set him on fire. But even then I can't be too sure." I knew he was telling the truth. This guy had the big bad Damon frazzled.

"What's an Original?" I asked looking around the room I know I have seen before.

"He's one of the first vampires ever created. There are 5 all together. But we killed one. Originals aren't too hard to kill. It's Klaus that's hard to kill." I turn around and walk right up to him.

"I asked if there was anything else I need to know. You lied right to my face. Why shouldn't I stake you right here right now?" I asked pissed off.

"Because I'm the one that can help you with this guy around. Keep your threats for a day when I don't really care." He says glaring right back at me with those amazing blue eyes.

"Fine. This isn't over."

"I hope not." He says in a more hushed voice. I glare at him for a moment more and than start looking around the room again. I see the big California king bed in the room. And then it clicks.

"My dream." I whisper.

"Oh good you remember." Damon smiles remembering what he did to me this morning as I slept.

"Why your room? Why not some dungeon? Add a coffin to make the vampire thing more real?" I smirk back. "I'm still upset with you about that. Stay outa my head fang boy."

"I will if you stay outa of mine" he whispers. I pretend that I don't hear him and keep looking around. Just then we here a big crash downstairs and I jump. Damon rushes over and takes me by my arms and brings me into the bathroom. "Stay here Madison, do you have your vervain and stake?" I look down and realize I left my bag in the living room when I went to introduce myself to Klaus. I shake my head no. Damon growls, runs out into his bedroom breaks a chair and hands me a broken leg. "Use this if needed. I'll come back for you. Don't use it on me. I will be really pissed." I take the stake and just as I do there is another crash. But this time it is closer. In fact it's right in his room.

"Get her out of here Damon. Klaus is mad about something. Take her to Bonnie's. I got Elena out. GO!"

"Not without you brother." Damon says.

"He's mad at me about something. Just go. Please." I see the pleading in his eyes. And I guess Damon does too. Damon shifts me into his arms and we jump out his window into the yard. We land just as there is another huge crash. And we are gone. I look up and all I see is tree's blurring by me. We get to Bonnie's in minutes. Damon puts me down and I almost fall. But he catches me. We knock on the door. But she doesn't answer.

"Damon just take me home. I'll get Jeremy out so he cant hurt you."

"Me? You're worried about me? I need to get back there and help my brother. BONNIE OPEN UP!" once again she doesn't answer "We're going to Caroline's. Hold on and don't open your eyes." He says as he picks me up again. Moments later we are at Caroline's. Who opens the door right away.

"Hey guys what's going on?" She asks.

"Stefan is getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter by all high and mighty Original. Can I keep her here with you for a little? Klaus knows she most likely will be staying at the Gilberts." Caroline looks between me and him and just nods. He turns to me "Don't leave here unless one of us comes for you. Stay with Caroline." As he says that Tyler walks out from the kitchen area. "And I guess wolf boy too. Promise me." I just shake my head and he pushes me into Caroline and then he's gone.

**Please R&R. I'm done for today. I uploaded 2 chapters. I'll work on more tomorrow. I would really love some feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

I walk into Caroline's house in utter shock. Half hour ago I was watching my cousin throwing a pillow at Damon's head. And now I am on the run from an Original vampire? I'm starting to miss New York more and more. And why was I on the run? I just met the British ass. I walk into the living room and sit down on Caroline's couch. I know her and Tyler are watching me as they whisper near the living room entrance.

"Madison," Caroline starts. "What happened?"

"Where to begin? Oh I know I moved back!" I exclaim. Tyler makes a face like he wants nothing to do with this conversation. But really he's got no choice. He's here. "I come home and am faced with all the vampires and werewolves my dad taught me about. I find out my cousin is turned your turned, your boyfriend is a hybrid, Bonnie is a witch, my other cousin is a hunter. I go and talk to Elena, and then this British guy Klaus shows up. Takes Elena and Stefan to the side. Damon is flying me up to his room. Stefan is being thrown threw out the house and begs Damon to get me outa there and says that Elena is gone. Oh god, Elena." I go for my pocketbook but remember it is still at the Boarding House. "Crap, my bag is still at Damon's. I need that. It's got everything I need." I know I'm rambling. I think its PTSD.

"Hey, Madison calm down." Tyler says sitting next to me. He places a hand on my shoulder and I jump. He recoils his hand quick and looks for help from his girlfriend. "We will get your bag later."

"I need it. It's got my phone, my vervain, my stake, my wolfs bane, my wallet." The two teens look at each other in shock.

"Vervain? Wolfs bane? Madison you know that can hurt us right?" Caroline asked. I roll my eyes.

"That's the reason why I have it. I'm not stupid Caroline. I'm a Gilbert. Dad taught me about this before I moved. I'm not getting into this again. Wait for my memoir to come out first. Do you have any alcohol? I'm done talking about this for tonight. Really I am. So do you have any? I'm thinking we all get drunk tonight." Caroline looks at Tyler and then just nods her head. She gets up and walks away. "I'm sorry I jumped Tyler. I hope you understand it's just too much in one day. By the way, I heard about your dad. I'm sorry I know what it's like to loose a parent. Both in fact."

"Hey, its fine. And I heard about the fire. I was gonna write you. But I never got around to it. Being son of the mayor and all." I wave him off.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I got Jeremy and Elena." I said just at Caroline came in with 3 shot glasses and 3 bottles of rum.

"You got us too Maddie. We won't let anyone hurt you." I smile at my childhood friend. I pour us all a shot each, and hold it up to make a toast.

"To old friends and new." We all clink our glasses together and down the rum. "Let the drinking begin." I go over to a wooden chair. "Caroline is this something your mom really loves?"

"No, why?" she answers confused. Just then I break the chair and pick up the broken leg.

"Just in case. No biting you two. I have vervain in my system too." I just smile and pour another shot.

I really don't know how long it was, but the 3 of us got wasted pretty quickly. I was slurring my words and just walking around with the rum bottle in my hand. I know I was telling Caroline something. I think it was that I told myself no more drinking. But in reality look at the town I live in. I wouldn't be surprised if the percentage of alcoholics in the country were mainly in Mystic Falls. I was sitting on the arm chair, the couple on the couch. We were all laughing on moment; the second I looked down and looked back up they were all over each other. _Gross,_ I thought, _I need to call someone to come get me_. I find Caroline's phone on the kitchen counter and start scrolling threw the contact list. I see Elena's name, Stefan's, Jeremy's, Matt's, Bonnie's. I could have called all of them if I wanted but it's when I see his name I decide to hit the send call button.

"What Blondie, I'm busy." He snarls on the phone.

"I'm not blonde fang boy." I retort.

"Madison is everything ok?" he perks up and sounds more concerned.

"Yeah, the rum is almost out and they are making out. When can I leave dear warden?" I smirk.

"Drinking again Maddie? Really?"

"It would be more fun if you where here blue eyes." WHAT? I'm gonna play it off tomorrow from the liquor. That's all I'm gonna do.

"Oh, yeah?" I can see his eyebrows going up in interest.

"Yeah, well your not here. Like I said the rum is running out. Can you compel someone to bring more?"

"I'm not condoning these actions your doing."

"Fine! How's baby brother?"

"Fine. By the time I got back Klaus was gone. Stefan won't say why he got a royal ass kicking. With Klaus it could be anything."

"Where's Elena?" I ask remembering Stefan got her out before us.

"She's back here."

"Can she come get me? Or Stefan? They can take me back to my place." I hear him sigh on the other end.

"I'll come get you and bring you back to your place. ONLY because Klaus hasn't been invited into there. He has been at Caroline's. I'm getting into the car now."

"Don't forget my bag!"

"Maddie I will bring it tomorrow. The car is started and I'm almost at Caroline's. Let her know I'm coming." He hangs up the phone. I look down at it and call him a stupid bloodsucker because I know he can't hear me. I walk into the living room. As I turn the corner I see a show I really didn't need to see.

"Oh, crap." I say and turn around. I hear Caroline gasp.

"Maddie, we thought you went to bed when we didn't see you in the chair." She explains.

"Didn't hear me talking in the kitchen on your phone with your vampy hearing?" she just shakes her head. Her face is so red from embarrassment. "Well, thanks for watching me. I'm leaving Damon is on his way he should be here by now." I say finishing off the rum in my bottle before putting it down on the hallway table. And I walk to the front door. Damon is staring back at me as I look out the front door window. I scream and Tyler is at my side pulling his boxers on. "It's just Damon. Go back to Caroline Tyler. I'll talk to you soon." I say as I head out the door.

"You weren't kidding when you said they were having a good time. Did you call me cause you were getting jealous?" he smirks and looks down at me.

"No, I called you cause you held me up here." I say walking to the car. I start to get dizzy as I'm walking but I try to walk it off so Mr. Vampire can't tell. Which I'm wrong.

"You need to stop drinking. You are so klutzy when you do. It reminds me of Elena." He says opening up the passenger side door. He walks around and gets in and we start driving to the Gilbert house. "So it would be more fun with me huh?" Great, just great, he remembers my outburst.

"I can have a moment of weakness Salvatore. Sorry if it was like you in the bedroom earlier.' He looks at me with a dropped brow. "I quote 'I will if you stay outa mine'. Sound familiar Damon?" I see his fist close on the wheel for a second and then they relax.

"You heard that?" I just look at him and nod my head. "It was a moment of weakness Gilbert." He looks back at me. I give him a small smile.

"Then we are even." We are at my house before I know it. I turn to Damon. "Why did Stefan want us out of the house so quickly?"

"He didn't want you hurt. He's got a good heart about his friends."

"How bad was he? I mean hurt?"

"He healed almost right away. But he did need some blood for the wood pieces in his back. He won't say what ticked Klaus off. I wish I knew."

"Am I in danger cause I was there? I don't want to bring it here and put Jeremy and Matt in danger too." I look down at my hands. I know I'm drunk, but I feel the effects wearing off.

"I really don't know. He's a ticking time bomb. If it wasn't for your vampire killing cousin I would tell you to stay with us tonight. I'm know he's pacing the living room right now." He looks at me with my questioning eyes. He takes his index fingers and puts it to his ear. "What is it you call it 'vampy hearing'?" I just smile. "You ok Maddie? Still shaken up?"

"I guess, I really could use more rum. But I guess I should go to bed." I turn back around and start to open my door. Then Damon is already there opening it for me. "You really gotta stop doing that. I'm drunk and shaken up and you just scared the living crap outa me."

"I could say 'I vant to suck your blood' would that make anything better?" he says it in the best Dracula impression I have ever heard and it makes me laugh.

"It made me laugh, thanks." I say smiling up at him. We make it up to the front door. "Thanks for protecting me tonight. And then driving my drunken ass home again. By the way, you can bring my car back tomorrow again?"

"Now you're asking for a lot. It will cost you."

"Cost me what?" Making deals with any type of vampire isn't good.

"Stay outa my head so I can focus on Klaus." I smile.

"Fine by me. After today don't expect me over at the Boarding House anytime soon. If the big mean vampire can't get into this house, I'm planting my ass in there." I smiles down at me. _He really has a nice smile _I think to myself, _and eyes_. "I need some sleep. My car tomorrow? And my bag too?"

"I'll leave it in the trunk and your keys by your bedroom window." He says. I nod in agreement. And then the alcohol came over me, I go on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks again Damon. See you around." I say as I walk into the house. Where I am greeted by my vampire hating cousin.

"Again with Damon Salvatore, Maddie?" he says walking up to me.

"Not tonight Jer, I had too much to drink and a really eventful night. Can we please have all your 'I hate vampire' drama tomorrow?" I say going to walk up the stairs. He grabs my wrist and turns me around.

"No, Maddie. Its past 2am and you're just getting home. And with a vampire nonetheless. We need to talk about this now."

"Jeremy, your hurting me. Get off." He just holds on even harder. "Jeremy, let go!" I say raising my voice. Hoping Matt can hear me. Or maybe Damon was still outside listening. "Let go!" I say louder than before.

"No, what is going on with you? You come home drunk both nights you been here. And Damon has been driving you home both nights? I thought you couldn't stand vampires Madison."

"I don't like them Jer, but I love my cousin. That won't change. We are all we have left. Vampire or human, were family. Now let go!" I say more sternly. I see the front door behind Jeremy open a little and Damon peek threw. I don't know what he has planned. But I don't look at him. I don't want my cousin knowing he's in the house.

"She's the walking dead. And you're hanging out with them."

"You dated one! What's the difference? If Anna was still around would it make a difference or would you kill her too cause of your hunter instincts?"

"Leave Anna out of this! She died before I knew what I was."

"But would you hurt her? Kill her? What's the difference between her and your sister? And the two vamps who have been nothing but good to you? What about Caroline, the girl we all grew up with? Your friends with them aren't you?"

"I was, until he turned Elena. I want him-" He was cut off by Damon coming in and taking him into a chokehold.

"Didn't she say let go, like 10 minutes ago? You Gilberts don't know how to listen."

**I know I said the last chapter was it for today. But I had an idea and needed to get it down. R&R please! I need some feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Maddie, go upstairs and lock the door." Damon says looking at me.

"I'm not leaving you two like this. One of you will get hurt." I say. I start to shake. This is just too much for one night.

"Go get Matt. We will be just fine. I'm to strong for him. Go now!" I see in his eyes that he's pleading with me. I run up the stairs and bust threw Matt's door. I hate to wake him with such force but I really have no choice.

"Matt, wake up!" I say shaking him. A load groan comes from him.

"Tomorrow's Sunday I get to sleep in." he moans.

"Not tonight it's an emergency. Unless you want Jeremy killed by Damon or the other way around. Get your lazy ass up now!" I shout. He bolts upright and looks at the worry on my face. We rush out the door and down the stairs. The boys are trying to wrestle each other. But I can see Damon has a good hold on him.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt exclaims. "Damon let him go!"

"Yeah, and have him stake me? No thanks. I'll pass. I'll let him go once he apologizes for being an over protective ass."

"Get off of me Damon! I won't hurt you. Not in front of Maddie. Looks like you two have a little crush on each other. Since you won't leave her alone ever since she got to town." I look at Jeremy and then to Damon is shock. Damon slowly lets go of Jeremy. Jeremy backs up. "You need to leave."

"Not until I look at Maddie and I know she's ok to stay here." He says looking up at me. He comes up to the stair that I'm standing on and takes my wrist Jeremy grabbed. I can see a red mark but don't think anything is broken. "Are you ok?" he asks examining it.

"I'm fine Damon. Are you?"

"You're asking a vampire if he's ok?" he looks up. "Yeah Madison, I'm fine."

"Go home. I'll talk to you soon. I'll kill him tomorrow I'm to tired right now." He nods his head and walks down the stairs. He passes Matt and stares down Jeremy.

"Touch her again and I end you." He threatens as he walks out the door.

"OK what the hell did I miss?" Matt asks.

"Ask him. I'm going to bed. If anyone cares I'm fine. Running from Klaus and walking into someone having sex, and being assaulted by my cousin. Yup, a normal day in Mystic Falls." I say walking up the rest of the stairs.

"Wait, you were running from Klaus?" Matt says

"Yeah, that's a subject for tomorrow. I really need sleep." I walk into my room and see Damon lying on the bed. I close my door and then go over to the bathroom door and close that too. "I thought you were going home?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I wanted to make sure he didn't start on you again. I'm leaving is a little bit. You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. I just wanna get into my pajamas and go to bed and never wake up I'm so tired. This has been the day from hell. Go home Damon." He gets up and comes to me.

"Please, be careful with him. He's getting worse." He looks down at me. It looks like he has more to say but then he's gone. I change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. I fall fast asleep.

The next morning I wake up earlier than I wanted. I go over to my dresser and see my car keys sitting on top. With a note.

_Maddie, brought your car back in the middle of night. I didn't want Jeremy to see me. Your bag is hanging on your door. I added mine, and Stefan's number to your phone. Memorize them. Elena wants to talk sometime today. Call her. Damon_

I gather up some clothes and go take a shower. The shower feels amazing. Washing away all the bad that happened last night and early morning. I think about Damon risking his life for a human. I thought vampires didn't care about anyone than themselves. I need to stop thinking about him. I have to get my relationship with Jeremy back before one of us turns on each other. I get out of the shower and change into sweatpants and a tank top, and head downstairs. I make a fresh pot of coffee and sit at the table nursing it. What am I gonna do? Jeremy is on a vampire killer rush, Damon is risking his life, Klaus is pissed at Stefan for something, Elena is in a 'oh woe is me' for being a vampire. Poor Matt is in the middle of this whole mess. I'm so deep in my thoughts that I don't hear or see Matt walk into the kitchen.

"Earth to Madison." He says waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, lost in thoughts. Good morning Matt." I say with a smile. "Sorry about last night."

"What happened? I mean I don't mind being woken up. But that was just crazy. And that says a lot for this town." he says as he's pouring his own coffee. I relay what happened at the Boarding House and the events after.

"So it was a very eventful night. And then Jeremy going all parental on me. Like I was his daughter sneaking in after curfew. Last I checked I was older."

"This hunter thing is making him go mad. Its all he talks about, thinks about. Have you seen his room? There are maps everywhere about the town." Truth be told, I haven't been in his room since I got here. I didn't think I would have to. But with everything going on here I wouldn't be surprised if I made the trip into see what Matt was talking about. "What is going on with you and Damon?"

"Nothing. He was just looking out for me last night. I think mostly it has to do with being Elena's cousin. I don't like him." I say. But even as I say it I don't even believe myself. "Enough about this vampire crap for a day. I'm taking a day off from it. What are your plans for the day?"

"I was gonna head to the gym and then go hangout with some of the guys from the football team. Wanna tag along? You're more than welcome to."

"Yeah sounds like fun. Can I ask if Bonnie wants to come? Just so I'm not the only girl there why you boys discuss football plays." I also didn't know the team and didn't want to be left out. But staying home and looking at 4 walls was not my version of a day off either. I would have invited Elena, but I didn't wanna see anyone that can develop fangs at any given moment.

"Yeah you can invite her. I'm gonna head to the gym now and then when I get back I'll shower and we can go." He gets up puts his mug in the sink and walks upstairs. I hear my phone going off in the hallway and go to retrieve it. There's a text from Elena

_How are you feeling? I heard you had a fight with Jer last night-Elena_

Of course she knew already. Damon probably couldn't wait to tell her when she got up this morning

_I'm fine. Hanging out with Matt for the day. I need a day off from the craziness. Tell Damon I said thanks again. I'll call you tonight.-Maddie_

I put my phone down and relax. What am I gonna do while I wait for Matt to get back from the gym. I head upstairs and take out my notebook. I used to write when I was a kid but grew out of it. Now I write once in a blue moon, and it's mostly song lyrics. My friend Nicole from New York plays the guitar and she would write the music to it. But I just didn't know what to write about. I guess I could write a song about my friends and family that have passed on. Give me the closure I need. After about 10 minutes of fiddling around I get bored and head into the living room. Jeremy is in the kitchen talking to Matt. I leave them in there. I don't want to see my cousin right now. I'm still mad at him on how he handled the whole situation. I hear someone coming into the living room.

"Hey Maddie, I'm heading to the gym now. I'll be back in about an hour and a half. Need anything from the store?" I shake my head no and wave him a goodbye. He walks out the door and the silence is too loud for me. I go into the kitchen to get a quick snack. I walk past Jeremy and head to the fridge.

"Not talking to me?" he asks. I don't answer him and keep looking for something to eat. "I will take that as a no?"

"Go to hell Jeremy." I say and slam the refrigerator door closed. "What you pulled last night was something a father would do. Damon was watching out for me. Yes, he's a vampire. And yes I don't like them. But he was being nice. I'm your cousin not your daughter. Stop treating me like a kid. Last I checked I was older than you."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to. But for someone who came in here 2 days ago and was all 'I hate vampires' you do a real crappy job of it."

"Your sister, my cousin, is one. I will stand by her. That's what families do Jeremy. Or did you forget that? So to stand by her I got to be nice to people. Caroline was my friend growing up. If Matt and Bonnie can hang around her, why is so bad? They aren't hurting me. And they won't. I drink vervain I always have a stake on me. But you are so wrapped up in your hunter mentality to see that Elena wants your relationship back. Who was there to hold each other up when your parents died? And Jenna? You guys have lost so much and you turn your back on her when she needs you most." I remember what Stefan said the first night here, after I found out what they were. _'Madison, this isn't her fault. She didn't ask for this. She needs her family right now.'_ I just walked away. I walked away from my cousin when she needed me the most. Her own brother turned his back on her. I won't do it to her. My new mission was to help Jeremy over come this hunter thing, and be there for both of them. But how do you get a hunter to stop hunting? _No Madison,_ I think_ Day off remember. Tomorrow you will work on this tomorrow._ "Look Jeremy," I continue, "I don't want to fight. I love you. But you need to stop worrying about me hanging out with them. Elena gave her word that they can't hurt me. I will keep drinking vervain and carrying my stake if that makes you feel better. But she needs someone from this family that won't turn their back on her."

"I turned my back on her because she has hurt people. Did you know she used to bite Matt for blood? Now she doesn't she drinks from a blood bag. Damon had her drink from the vein. I don't trust her. I probably will never trust her again."

"Well, then you're the ass. She's been there for you threw everything. She has to work out her own demons with being a vampire her own way. But I'm going to be there to support her." I slam my hand on the counter and storm out of the kitchen. There was really no reason to try to talk any sense into him. I walk up the stairs with my phone in hand. I flop down on the bed and go to text Bonnie

_Going to watch Matt play football. Wanna join me?-Maddie_

While I wait for her to respond I go threw my phone and see my friends from New York. I wonder what they are doing. I know I can't call them. I would want to vent to them about the horror I have dealt with the last few days and want to come home. I keep scrolling and find Matt's number

_Meet me at the Square when ur ready to go. Got into fight with Jer again. Can't stand looking at 4 walls.-Maddie_

I find some jeans and a tank, throw my shoes on and I go out the door. I decide to walk to the Square. It's a nice day out and I need to clear head. I think about how I can help Jeremy get over this hunter thing. What if we do find another hunter to talk away his hunter instincts? Will that really work? I find a bench at the Square and I can see everywhere. I left my notebook at home, so I just people watch. I hear my phone go off. I look down and it's from Bonnie

_I'm practicing my magic today. Why don't u ask Elena?-Bonnie_

How do I respond to that without sounding like a bitch? I don't want to hang out with a vampire today I had my fair share already. So I just text back

_Was hoping to catch up with u. haven't seen enough of u.-Maddie_

I look up from my phone and look across the street. Right in front of Uncle Grayson's old office I see Damon talking to a blonde. _Who is that?_ I ask myself. _Why do you care Madison?_ It looks like they are arguing. I have never seen this girl in my life. Damon pulls out his phone and looks down at it. Just then mine goes off too.

_I hear your heartbeat. Its sounds like thunder. Turn around-Damon_

Ok, that's creepy. I want to reply but I don't, I get up and find another bench. Apparently this is not something he wants anyone to see. And I'm ok with that. My phone beeps again. This time it's from Matt.

_The guys canceled but we can go do something if you want. Be another hour or so-Matt_

Well, there goes that. What is there to do in Mystic Falls besides the Grill? And hanging out with vampires? Maybe a movie? Go out to a nice café for lunch. So I respond.

_Anything that doesn't include blood, people wanting to kill someone, oh and no vampires!-Maddie_

I put my phone in my bag and think about what I can do for an hour. Go back home or just stay where I am. I look to my left and I see some kids playing around a statue, when a shadow falls over me.

"Hello, Mr. Gilbert, so lovely to see you again." I hear the accent and I know who it is.


	9. Chapter 9

I look up and see the familiar British ass that was kicking Stefan's ass last night. _So much for taking a day off_, I think.

"Mister Klaus, how are you today?" I ask motioning for him to take a seat. And he does.

"Please, it's just Klaus. And I'm doing just fine love, and you?"

"I'm just fine, thank you. Is there something I can help you with?" I ask scared out of my mind. I know he can hear my heartbeat. I'm not sure if Damon is still in the square, but if he is, I hope he can too.

"I want to apologize for my actions last night. That's not like me. I would like to make it up to you. I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner tonight?"

"That's nice of you to ask Klaus, but I have plans for the night. I'm sorry." I hope he's ok with being rejected. But then I remember Damon saying he's a ticking time bomb.

"Well, some other time then? I would like to get to know you a little bit more." He says getting up. I just nod my head and smile. He smiles back and walks away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding on to. I grab my phone and text Matt.

_Going home. Meet me there. Grab a movie from the store. IDC what it is. Just no vampires, werewolves, witches or klutzy teenagers!-Maddie_

I get up and start walking away. I look down to put my phone in my bag when I walk into a figure.

"I'm sorry." I say looking up. And looking down at me are those bright blue orbs of beauty. "Damon."

"Why were you with Klaus? I told you to stay away from him."

"I didn't purposely meet up with the guy. He found me. I was waiting for Matt. I'm going home and hiding there."

"What did he want?" he asks raising his brow.

"Dinner with me tonight." He opens his mouth to retort but then closes. Finally he says something.

"You said no right?"

"Actually I told him yes, and I'm planning a spring wedding. Mostly likely in England. I'm thinking red for the color. Seems appropriate if you ask me." I say sarcastically. I see his eyes go into a slits. He doesn't find it amusing. "Yes, Damon. I said no. I'm going home. I'll talk to you late." I say and start to walk past him. He flies in front of me. "What?"

"I'm taking you home."

"No, I want to walk and I'm taking a break from this mayhem. Good bye Damon." I walk around him, and this time he doesn't follow me. When I get into the house, I close the door and lean against it. Am I prone to these supernatural creatures? I get up and throw my bag and jacket on the couch and flop down.

"Long day?" I look up and see Jeremy with a bowl of chips in his hand.

"You can say that. And its only 3 in the afternoon. Are all days here this long?" I ask as he sits down next to me.

"Sometimes longer. Depends on the craziness we are out running that week."

"Ugh!" I moan and lean my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I'm just stressed."

"I'm looking out for you Maddie. I don't want another Gilbert to become a monster. But you can't bring them around here. I don't want to hurt them. But as soon as I see one I go crazy." He says. I do see a difference with him when they aren't around. He's calmer and more fun to hang out with. When they are around he turns all Texas Chainsaw on them.

"As long as I can still see Elena." I say. He hums his answer yes. "Hey Matt and I are going to watch a movie. Wanna join us? I haven't spent the night here since I got here. It could be nice."

"What movie?"

"I don't know. I told Matt to pick one up. Told him nothing with vampires, werewolves, witches or klutzy teenagers."

"So, no Twilight then? Cause I'm so Team Edward." He jokes.

"Edward's the vampire dumbass."

"Oh yuck, bloodsucker. Go Team other guy." He says throwing his hands in the air. I laugh at him. It feels good to be here and feel normal. "There's the Maddie laugh we all love! So what you making for dinner? You ran out on us last night." I get up and grab my phone from my bag and throw it to him.

"I like to call it pizza. Order it."

"Lazy." I smack him in the back of the head. And head for my room. I quickly change from my jeans to my sweatpants. As I'm walking down the stairs there's a knock on the door.

"Order the pizza already, that was fast." I see him on the couch shake his head no. "Don't get up I'll get it." I opened the door and saw Stefan standing there. I give him the 'what are you doing here?' look. And he nods his head to come outside. "I'll meet you down the block." I whisper for only him to hear. He nods and takes off.

"Who was it?" Jeremy asks from the couch.

"Girl scouts. Cookie time. And before you ask, no I didn't buy any. But I have to rush to the store real quick." This makes him turn around.

"For what?"

"Question me all you like, you won't like the answer." His brows fall down in confusion. "It's that time of the month for us girls right now."

"Oh, wow, TMI! Watching TV now, bleaching my brain later." He says turning around. I grab my stuff and head out the door. I get in my car and drive to meet Stefan.

I see him at corner and pull over, and he hops in.

"You know I told Elena and Damon I was taking a day off from vampires. I have a date with Matt and Jeremy tonight. I really don't want to miss it."

"I need to talk to you. It won't take long. Then you can run to the store for you female supplies." He says with a small smile. I giggle. Apparently he wasn't to far away to hear my excuse. "I need some vervain."

"I don't have much. What for?"

"I want to start drinking it again. Get a tolerance for it. I used to do it all the time. But then the founder's council burned it all. It's a long story."

"I only have enough for the three of us at the house. But we are growing some. Make take a week or two for me to be able to give it to you." I say he just nods. That brooding forehead was really annoying. "Why are you stressed about not having vervain?" I ask reaching into my bag.

"Don't worry about it Maddie, I don't want to put anymore on you right now." I hand him a vile.

"This is all I have left. I can liquidize more when it grows." He pushes my hand away.

"I won't put you at risk without some type of protection. A stake can only go so far."

"Let's hope it doesn't get that far. It sounds like you need it for more than what you're telling me. Take it. I insist. Being friends with 4 vampires, a hybrid, a witch, and a hunter, I think I'm safe." I shove the vile into his hand. Which he takes it. "I have to get back. Tell Elena I will call her tomorrow?" he nods his head and gets out. But then leans in.

"Thanks Maddie. I owe you."

"Keep yourself alive, that's all I ask." He shuts the door and I turn around for home. I walk into the door and see the guys hanging out on the couch.

"Get everything you need?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." I said looking at him then turn to Matt. "What movie did you pick up?" He hands me a DVD. He picked up a comedy which I thought was a great idea. We need to laugh around here.

"I ordered pizza, should be here soon. Then we will watch the movie." The pizza came 10 minutes later. We all hopped on the couch and ate right from the box. Matt went to the kitchen a produced a 6 pack, and handed us each one. The movie started and all of our worries disappeared. After the movie I went up to my room and went to sleep. I wasn't asleep long when my phone beeped off. I flipped over and looked at it

_We need to talk. Now!-Damon_

_It has to wait. I was sleeping. Good night-Maddie._

I turn back over and close my eyes; just then the mattress swooped down near my feet.

"I don't care if you're sleeping. It's important."

"What Damon. I'm tired."

"Stay away from Klaus." Did he really come all the way over here to state the obvious?

"Thanks Captain Obvious. I was aware that there is a big mean scary vampire on the loose."

"You don't get it. He's after you." My mouth drops open


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know how long I sat there with my mouth open. I snapped out of my thoughts when Damon got up and put his hands on my face.

"Hey Maddie, anyone in there?" I shake my head, and he dropped his hands.

"What do you mean…after me?" I turn to the clock and it's after 3am.

"I think it's because you said no to dinner with him." Damon smirks. I look at him stunned. I'm at the point where I would believe anything. "I'm kidding Madison. Look we will have a protection detail. We won't let him near you."

"Why me? I'll go out to dinner with him if he is this upset I said no."

"It has nothing to do with dinner. Stefan owes him something and he hasn't produced it yet. He won't take Elena because she is already a vampire. So he is going to go with the next best thing. Another Gilbert. Just until Stefan brings him what he wants."

"Where's Elena and Stefan?" I ask getting up. And throwing my shoes on.

"Whoa, where do you think your going vampire bait? You stay here. He hasn't been invited into this house. Your safer here than anywhere else." He says going after me. I walk into the hall and down the stairs.

"I'm going to help you guys. What is that he wants?" I whisper. I don't need vampire hunter coming down shooting.

"I can't tell you. The less you know the better. Just in case he does get to you. You're still drinking vervain right?"

"I haven't had any since my first night. I gave the rest away." He growls under his breath.

"What do you mean you gave it away?" he crosses his arms across his chest glaring at me.

"My friend needed it. Who knew I would need it in such short notice?"

"Then go get it back. You are more important than your friend." He snarls.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you know who I gave it to." I murmur.

"And who would that be Madison? It better be good."

"You like to call him baby brother. Anything for family, right Damon?" I snarl back. "You can stop all this parental crap. I'm not buying. You might be 170 years old, but you can't boss me around." He's eyes widened when I told him I gave my vervain to Stefan.

"Why did you give it to him?"

"He asked said he needed it for himself. I have more growing downstairs. It's not ready but it's all I got." I heard a door close upstairs and I panic. If Jeremy see's Damon in here, I'm gonna hear about it again. I look back at Damon but he's gone.

"Madison?" I hear. I grab the house phone and pretend to be talking on it.

"Yeah, Jeremy?" He walks down the rest of the way and see's me on the phone. "I'm on the phone, do you need something?"

"You're on the phone this late?"

"It's Caroline, she had a fight with Tyler, she texted me to talk. So I called her. Did I wake you?"

"I thought I heard Damon's voice." He says and I looked around.

"Nope, no bloodsuckers here." I say I know that will piss Damon off. Since he is listening somewhere "Just Caroline on the phone."

"Why are you wearing your shoes?" I look down. Forgetting I put them on after Damon told me the news.

"I thought Caroline needed me so I was going to go over there. But she told me to stay home. Go back to bed. Sorry I woke you." I say. He looks at me questionably. But goes back upstairs. I watch as he goes.

"If we are going to do protection detail, we will need vampire dun dee on our side. Matt too." Damon says in front of me. I nearly jump out of my skin. "Sorry. Good idea grabbing the phone like that. Cleaver."

"So how did you find this out?" I ask going to the couch. Damon follows.

"Remember when Stefan got his ass handed to him on a silver platter?" I nod my head. "When Klaus had asked Stefan for what he wants and he told him he didn't have it yet, Klaus attacked. Tonight Klaus sent Stefan a message and said 'Get what I want. Or I take the new Gilbert girl till you hand it over'. So here I am, being the knight in shinny armor." He smirks. But I don't laugh. "Oh come on Maddie, do you really think Elena would let anything happen to you?"

"She won't. Neither would Jeremy. Or any of my friends I grew up with. I got support here." I say leaning my head back.

"'Oh and I have you Damon. My hero for the last few days. Because everything is more fun with you blue eyes.'" He says in a mock female voice. I shot my head up and glare at him.

"I was drunk Damon. I was bored. And being held up in a house while my vampire friend and her hybrid boyfriend are in the next room having a little to much fun, wasn't exactly the night I wanted to have." I shot back.

"Maddie?" I hear a whisper coming from the stairs. This time it's Matt.

"Matt go back to bed." I say as I go to the bottom of the stairs. But too late he's coming down. He looks into the living room and see's Damon.

"What's going on? He shouldn't be here with Jeremy upstairs."

"There was an emergency Matt. I'll tell you tomorrow. Go back upstairs. Damon is leaving." I say as I turn to look at Damon.

"Emergency? What is going on with you two?"

"Nothing." I say annoyed. "Look, Damon will explain it to you. Just don't wake Jeremy. Please." Damon takes Matt into the living room to explain what's going on, as I go upstairs to get my phone. I come down and head for the kitchen to make some coffee. As the pot is brewing my phone beeps. I look at the time its 5AM. Who would be texting me this early.

_I'm going to be watching you Madison. _

Who the hell is this? I take the phone and go into the living room.

"Damon?" I say with just worry in my voice he jumps off the couch and turns around "Look." I hand him my phone and he reads it and I hear a growl from him.

"It's Klaus it has to be." Matt comes over and puts his arm around me and I snuggle into his chest. "I'm going to go tell Stefan what's happening here. You need to tell Jeremy. We need him on our side with this. Klaus is serious about this. I'll text you when I'm home." With that he leaves.

"I'm gonna go wake up Jeremy." Matt says. He gives me one last squeeze and runs upstairs. I head back into the kitchen to finish making my coffee. I hear the boys upstairs moving around. I'm so shocked on what's happening I don't see them come down.

"I knew he was here and you lied to me." Jeremy says as soon as he sees me. I turn towards him with such fear on my face; he comes to me and hugs me. "He won't touch you. The Brit has another thing coming if he thinks he's going to touch my cousin."

"What does he want Jeremy?" I start to shake.

"No, Matt told me Damon wouldn't tell you. I'm with him on this. Better you don't know all the details. It's ok Maddie. You took precautions before you got here. You have vervain and stakes." Just then I look at him.

"I don't have anymore vervain. Mine's gone." The boys look at me.

"What do you mean it's gone? You're the one that is making us drink it. And you don't have any?" Matt exclaims.

"I gave it to a friend." I tell them how I handed mine over to Stefan for some experiment he was doing. And that I didn't think I would need it right away. Jeremy runs upstairs and comes back down with his vile.

"Here, you need it more than I do. I have my ring." I shake my head.

"Jeremy I wouldn't hate myself if you got bitten. Please just keep it." I turn to Matt "Don't think about giving me yours either. I wont take it." I grab my coffee and go into the living room and sit on the couch. The boys come in and sit on either side of me. "What are we going to do?"

"We keep you safe." Jeremy says

"Oh, that's the plan you conjured up?" I say with more attitude than sarcasm. "I'm sorry Jer, I'm just stressed and tired, and scared." He puts his arm around me. And I feel the tears coming up.

"It's fine." I start to shake and the tears start rolling down my face. He squeezes me tighter and comforts me.

"I know you don't like the Salvatore brothers or Elena right now. But they are our only other help besides you guys. Caroline and Tyler too. We need them." I know my little cousin won't like this. But I mentioned it anyway. "Can you put your hunter voodoo to the side until Klaus gets what he wants?" Jeremy sighs.

"I will try. Maddie, I can't promise anything. If they are here I might have to lock myself up in a room. Just so I don't see them. But if it means your safe than…I'll try." I smile up at him.

"Thanks." I get up and walk to the stairs. "I'm going to try to get some sleep." I get up to my room and my phone beeps again.

_I'm home. What did little Gilbert say?-Damon_

_He's willing to help. Meet me in my room at 9. I'm going to sleep. Bring Elena with you.-Maddie_

I lie down on my bed and fall fast asleep.

**Please R&R. I need feedback! **


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up with a start when I feel someone shaking me and calling my name.

"Madison, wake up." I hear my cousin's voice.

"What? What's wrong?" I jump. Jeremy throws his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing, its Monday. Matt and I have school. We wanted to know if you want us to stay home or head to school." I look over at the door and see Matt leaning on the door frame.

"No, go to school. I'll be fine. I'll call Damon to come and keep me company. I'll see you later." I saw rubbing my face. The boys get up and walk out. Jeremy turns around.

"If you need me, you text me and I'm home. Be careful of Damon."

"I'm fine Jer. Go, get." I say getting up and closing him out of my room. I walk back over to the night stand and get my phone. I see that its only 8am. I still have a little bit before Damon and Elena show up. I text Elena to know that I'm alone.

_Jer and Matt went to school. See you in a hour.-Maddie_

I head into the bathroom and take a long relaxing shower. I take my time washing up. After my shower I get out and blow dry my medium length brown hair, and then straighten it. I'm still wrapped in my towel when I enter my room.

"Nice look." I hear from my bed. I jump a mile high.

"Damon! Get out!"

"It's past 9. That was one long shower. Still like the whole towel dress thing. It's…new." He smirks.

"Where's Elena?" I ask going to my dresser to pull out some clothes.

"Down stairs."

"Why don't you join her, and I will be down in a few minutes."

"Oh don't change the dress. It looks nice."

"Go!" I say opening up my door. He grunts and gets up and starts for the door. He walks threw and turns around.

"Your no-" is all her got out before I slammed the door on his face. Just to upset him I take my time to change into Capri's a tee and my running sneakers. I put on my mom's necklace I haven't worn in forever. But I need a little bit of her today just to keep me going. I grab my phone and go down stairs. _Yum,_ I think_ I smell coffee_. I head the rest of the way and just follow my nose.

"Hey Maddie." I hear Elena say. But I'm too interested in the coffee. I pour a cup and take a sip.

"Ahh. So good. Hey Elena." I say with a smile. "I'm not fully awake until I have some coffee." She smiles back. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm going after we talk. I want to make sure you're ok."

"Yeah I'm fine. I got body guards in all species." She looks down with a sad look.

"What did Jeremy say?" she asks

"He's on board in helping to keep me locked up here. He just can't be here with you guys here. So I guess we take shifts? Him at night, the brothers during the day." I say taking more of my coffee.

"Well, at least he's willing to help us." Elena says. "But when can we have some time together? We haven't spent much time together at all since you been here."

"Movie tonight? Something girly?" I ask. And her eyes light up. And nods her head.

"Oh girl time, with the Gilbert girls. In a home with a vampire hunter and a vampire. This shouldn't get to messy." Damon smirks using his hands to talk.

"I hide her in my room. He won't hurt her. Not with me here. I'll knock him out first. So don't be a dick." I go over and squeeze Elena. "My cousin." I say with a childlike voice. And me and her start to laugh.

"I'll bring the wine. But I gotta get to school. I'll text you later." She gets up and leaves.

"And then there was one vampire." Damon says. I shake my head with a small smile.

"Coffee my dear vampire?" I say pointing to the pot.

"No I had it at home with breakfast." He says moving his eyebrows up and down. I roll my eyes.

"So, what is there to do when your locked up in a house?" I ask walking toward the living room couch.

"I can think of some things to do." He smirks sitting down next to me and folding his left leg over his right.

"Ha-ha. Not happening. I have more self respect than that Damon. Why don't you tell me about what you were like before you became a bloodsucking demon?" I smirk back at him.

"I will ignore the bloodsucking demon comment. And there's not much to tell. I was 24 when I turned. I had a good relationship with my brother and father. I feel in love with a girl. And then I turned." He shrugs.

"Really? That's all you're giving me? What happened to your mother?"

"She passed away when we were young."

"And your father?"

"Stefan killed him. On accident."

"OK, so you don't want to talk about your self. I'm just trying to get to know Damon Salvatore. Not Damon the vampire. You want me to like you right?" I question.

I see the wheels turning in his head. "Fine. Ask away."

"How did he kill your father?"

"He was in transition. He went to go say goodbye to Father before we died…"

"Wait, you didn't want to complete the transition?"

"No. Anyway, he went to go say good bye to Father. Father couldn't believe that Stefan showed up. He thought that he was dead. Father told Stefan that it was he who shot us and killed us. Since we tried to save one of the vampires that was going into the tomb. Father took out a stake and went for Stefan. Stefan defended himself and pushed Father much harder then he wanted too. He didn't know about his strength. The stake went threw his stomach. Stefan went to go see if he was ok and to see if he could help. But the blood drew him in and he fed off Father. He completed the transition." I stood there in shock. I didn't know what to make of the story.

"Who changed you?"

"This woman I thought I was in love with Katherine. She changed me and Stefan."

"Wait, the Katherine who killed Caroline after you gave her your blood?" He nods his head. "She's a bottle full of sunshine isn't she?" He smirks.

"Yeah. She gives the devil a good name. But she's dangerous herself. She's over 500 years old. I wouldn't mess with her."

"What made you change your mind about turning?" I asked.

"Stefan did. He came back after completing the transition. He convinced me it was worth it. So I fed. It tore us apart for years." He looks down. I see that he is thinking. About what I don't know. He looks at me. "Enough about the gloomy vampire story. Lets here about you. What makes Madison Gilbert?" he annunciates the T on my name.

"I'm an open book. What do you want to know?" I say putting my feet under me on the couch.

"How old were you when you found out about us?" he asks. Why am I not surprised he wants to know about this first.

"I was about Jeremy's age when I started to get curious on what my dad and Uncle Grayson were always whispering about. They were always exchanging old journals, and I just wanted to know what it was all about. One day my dad forgot to hide a journal. I picked it up and brought it up to my room. I read a few entries and couldn't believe what I read. I waited until my dad got home to confront him. He told me at first that Jonathan Gilbert was just a crazy relative and that I shouldn't believe what I read. But when he saw that I was starting to watch and read everything vampire, he told me the truth. He taught me how to fight, and to kill. He taught me about vervain and stakes. Everything I needed to know."

"Ever kill one?" I nod and tell him the story about the vampire in the city and killing him in the ally way. "You killed him with a number 2 pencil?"

"Yeah. Crazy right?" I giggled. He just smirks.

"So what happened to your parents?" he asks. I look down and take my moms necklace in my hand. "You don't have to answer that. It's fine."

"No, no. It's fine. I had just turned 18, and I was spending the weekend with my girlfriends at one of their parent's house in the Hamptons. On the way home that Sunday I got a call from the local hospital asking me to come down, that my parents were involved in an accident." I get up and go to the fireplace. "I was driving so I started to race." I turn around. "I'm an only child so my parents were the world to me. I drop the girls off and race to the hospital. I go up to the nurse and she tells me to wait to talk to the doctor. So I head to the waiting room. The police come in and tell me that there was a fire at the apartment building. And that mom and dad are in critical condition. I sat in that waiting room for hours. My best friend came and stayed with me. Finally the doctor came in and told me they didn't make it. And they did all they could. I was an orphan." I look back down and try to hold back tears. I don't like to talk about what happened. It's still too fresh. Even so many years later. I turn away and walk into the kitchen just to be alone. But I know he follows.

"You're not the only one out there that lost parents." Yup, that sounded like Damon. "I lost mine and Elena lost hers. It's part of life."

"No disrespect Damon, but your over 150 years old. Even if they were alive after you turned. They would have died for natural causes and old age. Mine and Elena's parents were taken by an accident." I make myself more coffee just to something than talk to him.

"Well, I'm done being sappy and reminiscing of the past. You up for some video games? Jeremy has a good collection." I turn my head to the side to look at him with the 'You are crazy' look.

"No. You go play. I'm gonna go look at the 4 walls upstairs from my bed." I walk up the stairs and met by Damon on my bed. I sigh. "That wasn't an invitation for you to follow me Damon."

"But your bed is so much more comfortable with someone in it." He wiggles is eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"Do I have to text my vampire hating cousin and tell him I'm getting hit on. And he's threatening my veins?"

"Oh that sounds like a good idea. Especially if you want to be pulling stakes out of the walls."

"Damon, I want to be alone for a little." I say as I grab my notebook and sit down. He snatches the book and speeds to the other side of the room.

"What's this?" he says opening the book. "Song lyrics? Who would have thought? Your cousin writes in her diary, and you write song lyrics. Must be a Gilbert thing." Then he looks up with his eyes. "And a Stefan thing." He murmurs.

"Give it back." I say as I'm about to take it but he moves away. Now he's standing in front of my bed. "Damon." I say moving faster. I go to grab it and he moves and I fall onto the bed. "Hey bloodsucker! Give it back!" I aggravated.

"Testy, testy. Here." He says and throws it back.

"I'm already going threw enough and you have to be a dick" I say taking my book and sitting Indian style. "Just stop." I feel the events of the last couple days on top of me. I throw the book on the floor and lay down facing away from him. "You can leave."

"I can't. I told everyone that I would watch you."

"Then go downstairs and use your vampy hearing." I say trying really hard not to cry. He crosses the room and sits down where I can see him. "Damon, please." My voice starts to crack. He goes to place his hand on my shoulder but hesitates but puts it down anyway. And I just burst into tears. I move closer to him and cry in his lap.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of boring. But I needed a chapter where Damon and Maddie get a little closer. Please R&R. I need feedback**


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up from crying. I didn't even know I feel asleep. I open up my eyes and see that I am lying on Damon's chest. He has his eyes closed, so I assume he's asleep. He looks so peaceful. I don't want to wake him so I start to get up.

"Where you going?" he says. I look back over to him and he still has his eyes closed.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said back getting up.

"I knew you were awake as soon as your breathing changed. Feel better?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry about that. I'm not usually a crier." I say looking down at my hands twisting in my hands.

"You are handling this better than your cousin. She went all vampire crazy when we told her what Klaus wanted. This love thing she has, she needs to shut it off."

"Shut it off?" I asked.

"We can shut off our emotions from our humanity." He explains.

"She won't. She hates what she is. She is going to try to be the old Elena no matter what. You should try it. Maybe you won't be so cold."

"What do you expect from someone who was frozen in time? Rainbows and flowers?"

"Your brother didn't turn it off. He's easy enough to get along with." He gives a hump noise to that.

"You don't know Stefan's past like I do. You wouldn't say that if you knew the truth." I start walking downstairs and head to the kitchen for a drink.

"Look, whatever his past was made him who he is today. You didn't want to become what you are so you shut it off the second you turned. Open yourself up a little. Maybe you will have people who like you."

"Says the girl who crawled on me to cry."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You put your hand on my shoulder. I thought you were trying to comfort me!" I say slamming the refrigerator door. "Don't forget I did ask you to leave. But you refused! So don't go blaming me cause you actually felt the need to care!" I yell. "You wanna be my body guard you can do it from another room. You said Klaus can't come in here. He hasn't been invited right? Then stay here, I'm going back upstairs." I storm off.

I never knew one guy could be so frustrating. Just when I thought I was getting to know him and have him open up to me he turns around and shuts it off. I can't wait to see my cousin tonight and have a Gilbert Girl night. She better bring enough wine to at least get us buzzed. I decide to text her just to have someone other than fang boy downstairs to talk to.

_Looking forward to tonight. Damon's getting on my nerves. How do you deal with him? Bring enough wine for a buzz. What movie do you want to watch?-Maddie_

I put my phone down, and remember I threw my notebook on the floor. I retrieve it and put it back on my night stand. I still haven't fully unpacked so I start hanging things up and putting things away. I hear a knock at the door.

"What?" I say forcefully.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you with that attitude Gilbert."

"Good. Bye!" I shout from my end of the door. Doesn't mean anything the pest opens the door.

"They don't teach manners these days do they? Back in 1864 all young ladies had manners." He says leaning against the door frame.

"News flash Damon, its not 1864 anymore. Welcome to the 21st century. Women wear pants and can vote. Get used to it."

"I am. I don't like the whole voting thing. But that's for a different time." He says and I snarl up at him.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you moving stuff around up here, thought I could lend a hand."

"Really?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, and besides 'Days of Our Lives' is a rerun. So here I am. What needs moving?" Just as I was about to show him a few thinks that can be moved around there is a loud crash downstairs. I don't even see Damon leave the room. I follow the noise and run with him. The front door is kicked open and there are a whole bunch of vampires standing in the front yard. Klaus being in the front.

"Madison, so nice to see you again sweetheart." The Brit says looking past Damon to me. Damon stands in front of me to block me.

"What not nice to see me too?" Damon smirks.

"Depends on my mood. Has your brother produced what I want yet?"

"If he had he would have given it to you. Now why are you here? I sure hope you plan on replacing Elena's door. You made an awful mess."

"I'm here for the girl. I told you if he doesn't get what I want I will take what I want. Two Gilbert girls as vampires. I could see that."

"You aren't invited in here Klaus. And I won't invite you in."

"That's too bad. Might have to do it another way." As he says that he throws something right at Damon. It explodes and Damon goes down. I kneel down next to him and try to figure out what has happened.

"Vervain…bomb… go…upstairs." I don't listen I take his hands and drag him into the kitchen. I go threw his pockets and text Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Stefan

_911 at Gilberts. Klaus here. Hurry. Place is surrounded._

"Damon what can I do?" I say panicked.

"I need blood. Go upstairs."

"No!" I give him my wrist. "Take what you need. Don't kill me."

"No. I can heal. Just not as fast. Text Stefan to bring blood."

"Damon just drink damn it. By the time they get in here who knows how well you will be. Just do it." I look down at him with eyes that say do it. But in my head I'm saying please don't. I have never been bitten by a vampire. I just hope all the vervain is out of my system. "Oh my god, wait." He takes his head away from my wrist. "It's been 2 days without vervain. I don't know if it's gone."

"It is." He takes my wrist and I see his face change. The veins move under his eyes and his fangs slide down. It hurts like a bitch. But I know he needs it. He starts to suck harder.

"Damon, enough." I say but he doesn't stop. "Damon!" he hears me and let go. I crawl away from him. I'm scared but I know I did the right thing. I see he's healing faster than he was.

"Maddie, I'm sorry. I haven't had from the vein in a while. Take some of my blood so it heals." He bites his wrist and shoves it over to me. I shake my head. "Maddie, do it."

"No! I'm fine! I'm going to see if they left."

"I'm coming with you." We walk into the hallway and don't see anyone standing outside. I check the living room window and don't see them there either.

"I think they left."

"Let me see your wrist." He grabs it and looks at it. Just as Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler all run in.

"What happened?" Elena asks. She sees my wrist. "You bit her?" She looks at Damon with wide eyes. Tyler looks like is about to pounce on him.

"I offered. He got a vervain bomb thrown at him. I'm ok. Really."

"See Elena, I'm not always bad. I could have just taken it. It was a vampires dream. Blood being offered." He smirks

"Caroline, go take her to get washed up." Stefan said. Caroline takes me into the bathroom off the living room. I wash up my wrist and put a bandage on it.

"You ok?" Caroline asks. I nod my head. I'm still shaken up from the whole Klaus thing. Even more from Damon biting me. "Do you want me to heal that for you?" I shake my head.

"And don't compel me either to forget. I don't want to." I get off the side of the toilet top and walk back into the living room. I see Elena sitting on the couch her hands covering her face; Stefan at her side, Tyler is leaning against the door frame and Damon at the fireplace. They all turn their heads towards me as I walk in. Elena comes up to me and hugs me tight.

"I'm so sorry, Maddie. Are you ok?" she asks taking me at arms length, looking me over.

"The next one who asks if I'm ok is getting a stake in their stomach. I'm fine." They all laugh.

"Yeah, she's fine." I hear Damon say. I walk over to him.

"Are you? I mean he got you good with that bomb."

"I'm fine. Go get some rest." He motions with his head towards the stairs.

"Thank you Damon." I said before I turn around. "You guys too. For coming so fast." I say to my other friends.

"I told you we won't let anyone hurt you." Caroline said. "Especially McCreepy." She came over to me and hugged me. I started to walk out and stopped at Elena.

"Wanna watch the movie now? I could use some girl time."

"Sure. Caroline wanna come?" Caroline smiles and nods. We start for the stairs. I put a hand on Stefan and Tyler's shoulders to thank them for coming to my aid. They both give me a reassuring smile.

"Let's watch The Notebook, I need a good cry." I say walking behind the girls.

"You had that before." I hear Damon; I look at him and glare. Then just stick my tongue out and go enjoy a girl's night with my friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Since my girlfriends came home early from school. We watched The Notebook and My Best Friend's Wedding. We were hanging out in the kitchen drinking some wine and having such a good time. We forgot all about out problems from the last couple days. I hear the new front door open but think nothing of it right away. The boys had stayed while we watched the movies and replaced the door. Caroline stops laughing first, then Elena, and then it clicks with me too. Jeremy. I run out to the hallway. I sigh a sigh of relief when I see Matt walk threw the door. He see's me and smiles.

"Like the new door. Did Damon decide to get all HGTV on us?" He asks, I walk up to him and take put my arm threw his. It's so good to see another friend. "Everything ok Maddie? I noticed every vampire left school today."

"I'm fine. Where's Jeremy?" I ask walking him into the kitchen. He see's the girls and knows why I'm asking about my cousin's whereabouts.

"You're safe for now. They called him in tonight to work. I figured he would have texted you. But hey, I'm ok with hanging out with my 2 ex girlfriends and my room mate." All of us girls laugh.

"Sorry, Matt. But you are on Jeremy look out. This is girl's night." Elena says. I pick up my wine glass and we all clink glasses. Matt puts his hand to his chest.

"Ouch, I feel hurt. Before I leave you ladies alone. What happened today? For all 4 of you to leave school I know something happened." He says getting a soda from the fridge. I tell him the story of Klaus and how I texted our friends to come to our rescue. He nods threw out the story and gives a couple 'holy crap' looks. But doesn't say anything.

"Well, sounds like a normal day in this town. And the life of a Gilbert. With that I will keep a look out for Jeremy the vampire slayer. Enjoy the rest of your night ladies." He takes his soda and walks upstairs.

"Thanks you guys." I say. The vampires look at me with smiles.

"For what?" Caroline says.

"Being amazingly awesome. You guy keep me around, even though when I got here I walked away from you guys." I was starting to feel guilty on how I was treating them. I wasn't in Mystic Falls a week and my views started to change. I looked up at Elena. "Maybe our fathers didn't know that vampires can have a good side. And I'm sorry for being a complete bitch to you Elena. I walked away when I found out. I gave you nothing but attitude. But just because you drink blood, you're still the same Elena I grew up with. You too Caroline. Forgive me?" I look Caroline and then to Elena.

"There is nothing to forgive. I would have probably acted the same why if it was the other way around." Elena said.

"At least you knew about all of this. I had to figure out what I was as I transitioned. I was freaking out." Caroline says smiling.

"You're always freaking out Caroline." Elena said laughing.

"Shut up! Hey I learned to control my hunger quick though. I was proud of myself." She rebutted.

"And now you both have a drinking problem just to crave the hunger." I added. And we all burst out laughing.

"Hey, Madison, you have been drunk most of the time you have been here." Elena adds. Caroline agrees with a head nod.

"Here's the difference girls. I'm 21. And your how old? Oh, right not legal to drink." I say tapping my forehead. We all laugh again. I really don't want this night to end. It really has been the best night here. Despite the evil creepy British vampire going after me. I hear my phone in the hallway beep off. I run to get it and come back in. It's a text from Jeremy.

_I won't be home till later. They have me staying till 11. Anyway you can have one of them stay with you and Matt till then?-Jeremy_

_Yeah! Elena and Caroline will watch the baby. See you soon.-Maddie_

"Jeremy is stuck at work till 11. Anyway you guys can stay?" I ask

"I can't. I have a big test tomorrow. I haven't studied yet." Caroline says.

"So do I. But I can stay anyway." Elena says. I look at the time 9:04PM.

"No, go study. I'll hang out with Matt."

"Are you sure?" Elena asks sounding unsure if she should leave.

"Yeah, I know what its like to do all nighters. They suck. So go I will be just fine."

"If you're sure." Elena says

"Positive. Go." I say walking them to the door. I give them both a hug and tell them good night. I close and lock the door and head up to my room. I sit on the bed. What a day. Started with Klaus kicking in my door and hurting Damon, and ending with a great girl's night. I put my phone on the charger and change into my pajamas. I brush my teeth and start getting ready for bed. I walk back into my room. I crawl under the sheets and my phone beeps off. _Really, just as I get comfortable?_ I think to my self. I pick it up and look at it

_Going to bed so soon?-Damon_

_Stalking much?-Maddie._

_I kept an eye on the house. You girls talk way too much. My vampy hearing is starting to hurt.-Damon_

_What do you need? I had a long day.-Maddie_

_Open up, I'm coming in.-Damon_

I hear a knock at my window and sigh. _I don't want to get up Damon._ I think.

"Come on Madison, its starting to rain. And I know Jeremy is working till 11. I really don't want to get shot in the back." I hear from Damon outside the window. I reluctantly get up and open the window

"You know there is a front door." I say walking back into the bed.

"Where's the fun in that?" He smirks climbing threw.

"What do you need Damon?" I say sitting on my bed.

"Well, I know the bobsy twins left, and I told you that we would have protection detail for you. Matt isn't much for a threat to Klaus." He says standing in front of me.

"He might not be. But the barrier to get into the house is. Klaus can't get in here unless I invite him in. And guess what? Still haven't." I flop back on my bed. "I'm tired Damon. I would like to get some sleep."

"Then sleep. I'm not leaving till Jeremy gets home." I sigh loudly. Giving up before the argument starts. Damon comes over and lies down on the other side of the bed.

"Must you lay here?"

"I heard you apologized to the girls. Where's mine?"

"You get it on the 10th day of never. Your rude to me I'm rude back. I thanked you earlier today. What else do you want? Blood? Cause you got that too."

"I told you I didn't want your blood."

"And I told you I wasn't gonna let it hurt you. So I gave it over. Don't expect it again."

"I wasn't. But thank you for giving it up. I know how much you love us."

"Elena, Stefan, and Caroline are growing on me." I smirk at him.

"And me?" he asks.

"Eh, I guess you are too." I smile and look up at him. "Really Damon, why are you here?"

"Making sure you get your protection detail that's all." I roll my eyes.

"Do you think Klaus is going to try again?"

"Yeah, and that's why we are going to keep you in the house."

"Have you ever heard of cabin fever? I'm going to need to me let out sooner or later."

"I have heard of that. But I also heard of this thing called life. And we are going to keep yours. So listen to me."

"Fine. How long do you plan on staying?" I ask getting under the covers.

"Until I hear Jeremy walking into your room." I get comfortable and start falling asleep. I like that he's here. _Get a grip Maddie. He's doing this for Elena._ I think.

"Do you love her?" I cover my mouth as soon as I say it. I didn't mean to say it. I didn't even mean to think it.

"Who?" He asks looking at me with narrow eyes.

"No one. Forget I asked."

"Maddie?"

"Damon?" I can play this all night.

"Who do you think I love?"

"No one. It was a slip of the tongue. Forget it." I feel him coming closer to me. And then I feel his breath on my neck. I get shivers threw out my body. "Elena." I whisper. He falls back and looks at the ceiling. I turn over to look at him. But he stays quite.

"No, Madison," he says after a few minutes. "I don't have feelings towards your cousin. And I think its time for you to go to sleep." I nod my head and roll back over. God, I can't believe I did that.

I fall asleep, thinking about that awkward conversation. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

**Please R&R. I need some feedback. Love it, hate it? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up to the smell of coffee under my nose. My eyes open slowly and I see a hot steamy mug on my nightstand. Who brought me coffee? Right now I don't care. It smells amazing. I sit up take the mug into my hands and take a sip. The coffee goes down smoothly and I sigh at the delicious taste. I put the mug down and get up to get ready for a shower. I hear the shower going, and look at the clock. Its 10AM. Jeremy and Matt are at school. Who's using my shower? I go over to my window and look out, I see Damon's car in the driveway. I groan under my breath. Him again? Why can't I be babysat by the broody brother? Or my cousin? Someone else? I remember the conversation we had before I went to bed. Oh, this is going to be a fun day. I get to be trapped in this house again with him. Cause it was so fun yesterday. I hear the shower go off. I sigh again.

"Don't sound to excited that I'm here Maddie." He says from inside the bathroom.

"Then stop listening Damon. And bleach the shower when you're done." He walks out of the bathroom in just a towel hanging around his waist. I can't help but take a quick peek. I clear my throat. "Shower broken at the Boarding House?"

"No, works just fine. But Matt texted me and told me they were leaving early and I didn't have a chance at home. So here we are."

"Didn't you bleach the shower? I would like to use it."

"Ha-Ha. No I don't see the need. Go and shower and I will meet you downstairs."

"You don't have to keep such a close eye on me. I'm imprisoned in my own home. Can't go far. Minus well get me an ankle bracelet to remind me." I grab clothes and go into the bathroom. I get in the shower and just stand under the water. This thing needs to end. I don't like being inside for to long. I know I will start going crazy soon. I wash my hair and finish in the shower. After I get out I change and go downstairs. "You know Damon; I'm starting to go crazy looking at these walls. I need fresh air. Can't we just go out back?" I say walking into the kitchen.

"Nope, he can get to you. Unless you want to get kidnapped then there's the door. Help yourself." He really is frustrating. I grab a pan and start making some eggs.

"Want any? I make a mean omelet." I ask as I get the eggs, milk, cheese and peppers from the fridge. "I can put some garlic in it for you if you want."

"Garlic doesn't work on us. And sure I'll have some." He sits at the island and I start making us breakfast. I work in silence almost the whole time. I can't stand the silence. I go into the living room and turn on the music and blast it. "Does it have to be that loud?" he says. "I have vampy hearing remember?"

"Not my problem. You weren't talking and I like to blast music. Get earplugs if it bothers you that bad." I smirk. I finish his eggs and start on mine. He takes a bite and nods his head a little bit. "Enjoying it?"

"You do make a mean omelet. I'll have to make my steak for you. After a century to learn how to cook. I perfected it." He says adding more egg to his mouth. I finish mine and sit across from him and eat. We don't talk threw the whole meal. I take out dishes and start to wash the plates. He comes over and starts to dry.

"So," I say after the silence is too much. "Can we do anything besides watch TV and bicker?"

"Well, I have a few things in mind." He smiles down at me.

"No Damon. I mean something I would like to do too."

"There's still a lot of options open for that too."

"God, even for the undead you're a pig." I say walking away.

"Fine, what is there to do? Chess, checkers, monopoly? You pick."

"Can we train?" I ask. He looks at me with a confused look. "To kill a vampire. Don't worry I won't use a real stake. We can use a plastic spoon. I haven't trained in a while. Who else better to train with then a vampire." I can tell he's thinking about it.

"Fine, but with a plastic spoon. I didn't bring enough blood for healing." He walks back into the kitchen to get a spoon. Did he just say he brought blood? Oh wonderful. Do I get to watch him drink he lunch? Lucky me.

Damon and I train for hours. He shows me how to block a stake from coming at me from a lot of different angles. He shows me how to get a vampire from the back, side and front. By the time we are done with the training I'm so tired. I want to take another shower and eat lunch.

"Damon, can we get food from the Grill? Please? I'm in the mood for a burger and fries."

"I'm not leaving you alone in the house."

"No one can get in unless I invite them. I'll hide in the basement next to the vervain plants. Please?" I start to bed. I have been craving a burger from the Grill since last night. They make the best in town.

"No, Madison. I'm not leaving."

"Damon," I whine. "Please! I'm really not asking for much. That training kicked my ass and worked up a mean hunger. I swear on my life I won't go anywhere. Please?"

"Fine! Don't ask me for anything else. Stay in the house. Lock the door and don't leave. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Thank you Damon." I smile at him. "I will lock up as soon as you leave and I will take a shower. By the time I'm done you will be back." He walks to the door. And turns around.

"Lock it." He opens the door and leaves. I lock the door as soon as it closes. I run up stairs and get ready to take a shower. As I'm getting my things together my phone rings. _Damon, I asked for a burger. Not that hard of a concept_. I think. I look at the number calling me. It's not Damon. I don't know the number.

"Hello?"

"Having him leave was not a wise choice Madison." I hear the familiar accent on the other end.

"Hello Klaus."

"If you want him alive come get him." Want him alive? What does he mean by that?

"What do you mean Klaus? Where's Damon?"

"It wasn't hard to get him. If you want him go to Fell's church and get him."

"How do I know your telling the truth?" I hear a loud punch noise and then a groan. "Please, don't hurt him. Where is Fell's church again? I haven't been there in years."

"If you tell anyone where you're going I will kill him and then you." He gives me directions to the church. "You have a half hour Madison. Don't keep me waiting. And don't forget. Don't tell anyone. Oh, and walk." And he hangs up. Walk? I have a half hour! I don't wait I grab my phone and run out the door.

How can Damon get caught by Klaus? Won't he know he was there? I follow the directions Klaus gave me to the church. I look at my phone and with 2 minutes till the deadline I make a bee line to the church. Just in time. I look around and don't see anyone there.

"Well, there you are love. And just in the knick of time." I hear from behind me. I turn around; I feel a pinch and then the darkness over takes me.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up and groan. What the hell? My whole body hurts, like I was sleeping on the ground. I lift my head and see that I am on a floor in an old building. Where am I? What happened? Oh, right. Klaus has Damon. And now me. Oh I'm so dead. If Klaus doesn't kill me himself, Damon, Elena and Stefan will. I sit up and I get really dizzy so I lie back down. My head is pounding. What is going on? I feel tears start to pool in my eyes. Where's Damon? I move my head to either side to see if he is lying down next to me. But I don't see him. Just a door. I should have texted someone. Or left an 'I know who killed me letter' for Jeremy. God, everyone keeps leaving him. I promised everyone I would be fine. _Well, you're not fine Madison. You're in a room somewhere, and no one knows where you are. _I yell at myself.

"Hello?" I say but it comes out in a whisper. "Damon?" I don't hear anything but myself. I really have done it this time. How can I be so stupid? Wait, I brought my phone. I move my hand to my pocket but I don't feet it. I check the other side and its not there either. Crap, they took it. "Anyone here?" I say a little louder. But with no avail. I wanna go home. I want my family and my friends. The tears that were pooling in my eyes are now starting to flow down my cheeks. "Help!" I say, but my voice cracks. Just then the door opens.

"Oh, good you're awake. Feeling ok?" I look into Klaus's face and all I see is hatred.

"Where's Damon?"

"He's probably back at your house by now." He smiles looking at me. "For someone who doesn't like vampires you would risk your life for one."

"You never had him." I mumble.

**Damon's POV**

Did she really need a burger from the Grill? Probably not, but I had to pick my battles. Get her a burger and she will stop that damn whining. That is definitely a Gilbert thing. Thank god I called the order in before getting there. Get there and get back. Stefan and Elena will stake me if they knew I left her. By the time I got to the Grill the order is just about ready. I pay for the food and get back to the car as quickly as I can. Finally arriving at the house I walk in. But there's something out of place.

"Madison, I told you to lock the door! Get your ass down here. I got your damn burger." I go into the kitchen and place the greasy bag on the table. "Madison, come eat!" getting the food out of the bag I notice she still isn't answering me. I don't hear the shower so I know she's not in the shower. I don't hear her walking around either. I listen harder. I don't hear a heartbeat or breathing either. "MADISON!"

I run with my vampire speed up to her room. She's not there. I check the bathroom and the boy's rooms too. I run to the basement and I don't see her anywhere. Then I realize that I told her to lock the door. But when I got back I walked right in. The door was unlocked. I told her to stay in the house. Where could she have gone? I'll kill her myself for not listening. Oh yay, I get to hear Elena bitch about this. I dig in my pocket for my phone and send a mass message to Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy.

_911 at Gilberts. Very serious. Jeremy no killing when you get here.-Damon_

How do I explain this to them? Elena will have my head when she finds out.

"DAMN IT!" I yell just to get it out. I whack the burgers off the table and they go flying into the wall and explode everywhere. My phone beeps.

_What's wrong?-Elena_

Of course she wants to know. I can't tell her threw text message. She needs to get here and I can tell her face to face.

_You need to get here like 10 minutes ago.-Damon_

I pace the house swearing everything in the world. I grab a blood bag I hid in the house and suck it down with in seconds. And then grab a glass of whiskey. I wait impatiently for the rest of the gang to get here. Finally they do.

"What's wrong Damon? Where's Maddie?" Elena says first

"Well, here's the thing." I start off.

"What do you mean here's the thing? Where is she?" Stefan steps in.

"She's not here."

"WHAT!?" all of them say at once.

"Where is she Damon?" Tyler asks.

"I don't know. I went out for burgers I came back and TADA she's gone. I wasn't gone more than a half hour." I'm flown into the near by wall. I'm staring at Elena. Well, not the brown eyed brown hair Elena. The vampire Elena.

"We give you ONE thing to do Damon. ONE THING! And you loose her? We can't even go to school without you screwing something up." The veins under her eyes move more. And her eyes become redder. I see her fangs dripping venom. I look behind her and I see her friends and my little brother behind her ready to attack me too. But I notice Jeremy isn't there. He's safer not being here. We all are.

"Not like I meant to do it. She did say we should get her an ankle bracelet. I should have listened to her." Elena shoves me harder into the wall.

"This isn't a joke Damon. She's my cousin. And if anything happens to her, and I mean ANYTHING, I will stake you myself. And laugh while I do it. Do you hear me?"

"Get off. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Oh yeah then where is she?" Caroline speaks up. "Cause she was here last night when we left. It was your turn to keep an eye on her. And you leave!"

"She asked for a burger after training. I went and got her one. I heard her lock the door and run upstairs to take a shower. I come back and she's gone. She must have invited in a vampire not knowing they were one."

"She knows what vampires look like before she see's them change. She knew the 3 of us were vamps her first night here. She's not stupid. Uncle Jeff taught her everything." Elena says

"Training? Training for what?" Stefan asks. Oh look he's broody again.

"She wanted to train on how to kill a vampire and defend herself. I showed her some new ways. And before you ask, no vampires were hurt in the making of the training session. We used a plastic spoon."

"Stop making jokes Damon. We need to find her." Elena says. I can tell she's about to cry. I just roll my eyes. Stefan walks up to her and pulls her into him.

"Well, we know who has her. That's pretty much a given." Tyler adds. Oh, that hybrid is a genius.

"But where would he take her?" Caroline asks.

"Call witchy, maybe we have her do a location spell. Narrow it down." I suggest. And before I know it Stefan is on his phone. He walks into the living room to talk to her. My phone beeps and I dig it out of my pocket. A text message from Klaus? I open it up and it's a picture of Madison on a wooden floor, and she's crying.

"Hey guys? Might want to take a look at this." I say and I hand my phone around. Elena gasps, and starts crying again. "There's a wooden floor. So she's inside somewhere. I don't see any sunlight though. So no windows, or there is curtains."

"Bonnie is on her way. We need something with Madison's blood on it. Does she have anything she bled on lately?" Stefan asks looking around.

"Damon bit her yesterday, she was wearing a bandage. Did she take it off?" Elena says from her hands. I run up to the bathroom to see if she took it off before her shower this morning. But its not there. I check her room and its not there either. I run back into the kitchen and check the garbage there too.

"It's not here. She might still have it on." I take my phone off the table and dial her number. It goes right to voicemail. So I call Klaus. And he answers on the first ring.

"Hello Damon. How are you?"

"Cut the crap. Where is she?" I demand.

"Where's the cure?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Where is she?"

"That's funny because your guess is good as mine. Who's she?"

"You know who. Where is she?"

"Oh, you mean the lovely Madison Gilbert. She's here. Would you like to talk to her?" I hear him take the phone from his ear. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Damon?"

"Madison, are you ok, has he hurt you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I don't know where I am. He told me he had you. I'm sorry." She starts to sob again. "I'm so sorry Damon."

"Now, now. You got to talk to her. She's still human. Get the cure you get the girl."

"Klaus, she has nothing to do with this. Hand her over."

"Have a good night Damon. Hope to see you and that cure very soon." And he clicks off. Damn Original vampire. If it wasn't for the fact that I wasn't sure if he was my bloodline, I'd stake him myself.

"She's fine. He wants the cure Stefan. Anywhere near close to getting it?" I ask looking at him.

"Only if we have Jeremy keeps killing vampires. But that will just make him more insane than he is. I haven't found another hunter." I wasn't sure how we were going to get Maddie back without the cure but there had to be a way.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I said walking out of the house. I heard them all behind me.

"Damon, that's suicide. We will figure something out." Elena said

"And while you do that, I'm gonna go distract him." I get in my car and drive to Klaus's house.

**Madison's POV**

I finally am able to sit up against a wall. There are no windows in here. Just a door at the far end. I think I'm in a basement but I really don't know. I can't believe I thought Damon got caught. Look who fell right into Klaus' trap. Talking to Damon before didn't help. I disappointed him. I know it. And now I have him and my friends looking for me. I wish there was some type of sign I can give them to show them where I was. If they find me I will handcuff myself to my bed and never take them off. And what was Klaus talking about a cure? A cure for what? Is that what he wants from Stefan? This is so much. My head is still hurting from what ever he gave me to knock me out. I'm hungry and thirsty. You think someone so old would have the manners to at least offer food. Not that I would take it. But it would be nice.

"Knock, knock." I hear a female's voice coming from the door and she slowly opens it. "Are you awake?" she walks in and I recognize her. I just don't know from where.

"Who are you?" I whisper. I know she's a vampire. And I doubt Klaus would hang out with humans.

"I'm sorry that's rude of me Madison. I'm Rebekah. Niklaus' sister. Its dinner time. Won't you join us?"

Join them for dinner? Not unless it's at home. I don't want to go anywhere with them.

"I'm not hungry. But thank you." I reply back.

"Dear, I can hear your stomach growling. Join us. We won't bite."

"Can't you bring it down here? If you can understand I really don't trust your brother. I rather stay here."

"Oh, my brother isn't here. He's not stupid. He wouldn't put you into plain site. You're very well hidden right now. And in the morning we will be moving again. So get ready to sleep again. But now back to dinner. Come, its time to eat."

"I don't want to eat. Not unless it's at home."

"Well, since that's not going to happen you're stuck here." She looks at the wall and I know where I have seen here before.

"You know Damon." I say. And she looks at me.

"I know the Salvatore brothers very well. In fact, I know all your little friends. I dated Stefan in the 20's and with Stefan comes Damon."

"You were talking to Damon the other day in the square I saw you."

"And you didn't come and introduce yourself? That's not polite. Are you going to eat or are you going to starve?" I turn my head to the side to tell her no silently. I'm so hungry but I really don't want to eat something she has prepared for me.

"Fine. Starve." She was about to walk out the door.

"Wait." She stops and looks at me. "I'll eat. But let me call Damon. Please?"

"You talked to him before." She says folding her arms.

"Fine, Elena. Just so they know I'm still alive. It's been a few hours." She sighs and looks like she really is thinking about it.

"Just this once. ONLY because you need to eat. And you shouldn't be involved with all this." She hands presses her phone and I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I hear on the other end.


	16. Chapter 16

"Matt?" I asked. Shocked that Rebekah would call Matt when I asked for Elena.

"Madison? Where are you? You got us going nuts over here. Are you ok?"

"Matt, I'm fine. I don't have much time. Do me a favor. Tell Elena I love her. No matter what. Tell Jeremy the same. Whip his ass into shape. Be the big brother. He needs you more than you know. And tell Damon I'm sorry I left." I start to choke up "I love you all. Take care of my family for me please."

"Maddie, why are you talking like this? We will find you, don't give up now. Its only been a few hours."

"And if you can't? Please just tell them all ok?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon Maddie." I hang up the phone with tears falling down the cheeks. If Rebekah is telling me the truth and they keep moving me, I might never see them again unless Stefan finds this cure that Klaus wants so bad.

"Saying good bye is never easy. Now I held up my end of the deal. Its time to hold up yours. Lets go eat." I stand up slowly. My legs and body are so sore. "I can heal you if you would like." I shake my head violently. "Shame. Oh well, lets go."

I follow the blonde out the door and down a long hallway. I see a few doors on either side. At the end of the hall way there is a stairwell to go up. She walks up so gracefully. I feel like I'm gonna fall down. We get to the top and make a left were there is more doors. I notice that the house is worn down. Like no one has lived here for years. Maybe even decades. At the end of the hallway it opens up. On the left there is a huge room. All the furniture that is in the room is covered up. And by the shapes of them it looks like the living room. On the right there is another huge room. It's the dining room. There is a huge table in the center. It looks like a table you would see at a palace. There is a young man sitting at the head. I look at him and know he's one of them too. Great, dinner with two vampires. I hope I'm not the meal. However, he is a good looking guy brown hair and eyes. But he's not as good looking as Damon. I sit down at the far end. I don't want to be near these two. Rebekah looks at me and shrugs. She sits next to the other vampire.

"This must be the Gilbert girl Klaus was so obsessed into kidnapping." The guy says.

"Kol, be nice. She came into town at the wrong time. Stefan was taking to long to get the cure. Klaus had to speed it up." Rebekah says. "Madison, this is my brother Kol. Don't mind him. He doesn't like doing Niklaus' work." I nod my head at Kol.

"She doesn't say much does she? Well, then at least we will have a quite meal." Kol looks up and nods to a female in the corner. When she comes near us I notice she's human. They compelled her to be here. I guess they really think they're royalty. The female puts down my plate and I thank her. They serve me steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. I feel more tears in my eyes. _"I'll have to make my steak for you. After a century to learn how to cook. I perfected it."_ Damon was supposed to make me steak. I wipe my eyes and eat around it. "The steak is good Madison. Please try a piece." Kol says.

"I'm not a big fan of steak. I rather just eat around it." I say without looking up.

"We can have something else made for you if you'd like." Why were they meaning so nice to me? I shake my head. And nibble on my food. I'm hungry but I have no appetite.

"So, Madison. Tell us about yourself." Rebekah says. I look up at her threw my eyelashes. She's kidding me right? Take me hostage for some cure and you want to know about me?

"I'm Madison, and I want to go home. I think that's all you really need to know." I say with a snobby attitude. Both vampires head snap up and look at me.

"She's feisty." Kol says. "Sorry my dear, you can't go home. Not until your friend comes up with what my brother asked. But don't worry we promised we wouldn't hurt you. Looks like you have been bitten recently." He nods at my wrist. I take it with my other hand and rub it. _I did this for Damon. I did this for Damon._ I just have to keep thinking that. "Does he do it because you love each other?" my head snaps up and I glare at him.

"No, he's my friend. And your brother injured him. I saved him. It's what friends do. I'm done with my food. Can I be excused?"

"You can't leave till we are finished. You can wait." Kol says sternly. Apparently he doesn't have many friends. The siblings finally finish their meals a little while later. Rebekah brings me back down to my room and I lay on the mattress they so thoughtfully gave me. I'm looking up at the ceiling in a pitch black room. And all I can think of is my friends, my family. The people who have died before I got here. And who might die because of this cure. I really need to ask them what this cure is about. I think about Damon. Although a vampire, he is the best looking guy I have ever seen. He said he shuts his emotions off. But I think they sneak up on him. And just at the right moments. Like when I cried the other day in his lap. Or when he came to talk to me at the Grill, after I flipped out on Elena for being a vampire. Even driving me home 2 nights in a row because I drank too much. I need to get back to him.

**Damon's POV**

I got into my car and drove as fast as I could to Klaus' house. I was hoping he was stupid enough to keep her in plain sight. But I know he's smarter then that. He's been around a thousand years. He's got plenty of time to actually plan things out. But why did he have to take Madison? Why not take me or someone more valuable? Why do I care so much? I mean she's a human. Humans die at our hands all the time. I guess I could say it's for Elena. Besides the last name they are nothing alike. Ok, well except maybe the whining part. And sacrificing herself for someone else part. But Madison is sarcastic, tells you what she's thinking outright, and holds nothing back. She had nothing to do with this. This British bastard had some explaining to do.

I get up to the house and run inhuman speed up to the door. I step back and kick the door off its hinges.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" I announce from the door. "Anyone home?" and from the end of the hallway comes the British bastard himself.

"Ah, Damon. So nice of you to show up. And I would assume you will replace the door. I was very fond of it." He says crossing his arms.

"Oh, sure. Just like how you replaced the Gilberts right?" I smirk. "Where is Madison?"

"She's not in at the moment. But I can take a message for you. Unless of course you have what I want."

"Or you can give me her and take my word that you will get the cure."

"Your word means nothing to me Damon. It's the cure for the girl. That's the bargain."

"How about we play hot and cold. Is she here?"

"Even if she was I wouldn't play your childish games. But since I can guarantee she's not here. Cold."

"What if I take her place?" that makes him life an eyebrow.

"Take her place? You are a vampire; you are much stronger than her. I'm going to go with no." Thank god I taught her how to defend herself and fight off a vampire if needed. But that wouldn't help her against Klaus. I had to find away to get her back.

"We all want the cure. Stefan has been looking for another hunter to make it go faster." I cross my arms and place my feet apart.

"I don't want excuses Damon. I want the cure."

"I know we get it. The cure. So you can make an army of hybrids to hide behind for the rest of eternity. We know all about it."

"I'm getting the feeling your upset."

"Oh, no not upset per say. More like royally pissed."

"I'm still in shocked that she risked herself for you. A vampire. It wasn't hard to get her out of the house after you left. Actually it took a few moments and she was out and running to go save you."

"It must be my charm." This guy really was annoying. "So, anyway tell me where you sent her."

"Now, why would I go and give you any types of clues? You know the rules. Cure for the girl. Now if you don't mind its supper time."

"Oh, I don't mind. What are we having?' I say walking into the dining room.

"Damon, you aren't invited. Why don't you head back to your house and try the whole saving someone who can't be saved thing?" I snarl at him.

"Look at you being all sure I can't do it. Well, off I go to save someone." I say as the servers bring the food out. "Oh good I'm not staying. I'm not one for lobster. Enjoy." I walk out of the house.

Driving back to the Boarding House left me with my thoughts. Which could be a bad thing. How the hell are we going to get her back? I hope witchy can figure out the location spell. Driving up the drive way, I stopped my car and rest my head back. I screwed this is. If anything happens to her not only will Elena kill me but I will have the guilt for the rest of eternity. I get out of the car and walk in the house. I am greeted by a full house of people. Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie.

"So we got 3 vampires, a hybrid, and a witch. What no vampire hunter?" I ask going to the drink bar.

"I'm on speaker dick. I don't want to kill any of you while we are looking for my missing cousin. If I was there you would be the first one I kill. How do you loose a 21 year old?" Jeremy says over the phone.

"OK 1, she's not a child. 2, I'm working on getting her back. And 3, well there is no 3 right now. Witchy are you doing the location spell?" I turn to Bonnie.

"I need her blood. So unless you have a vile from her I can't do it." She says from the couch.

"Well, Jeremy is a Gilbert cant you use his blood?" I suggest.

"We can try but I doubt it will work."

"It worked when Elena was taken by Rose and Trevor." Stefan adds.

"That's right. Me and Jeremy aren't actually siblings. We're cousins. It worked! Jeremy can you send over some blood?" Elena asks her eyes lighting up.

"I'm not coming there. I'll ask Matt. It will be there soon.' Just as he says that Matt slams the door open and runs in.

"I talked to Madison. She called me!" All 6 of us turn towards him waiting for him to finish.

"What did she say?" Elena asks running up to him using her vampire speed.

"She says she's sorry. And that she loves all of us. But nothing about where she is.' He turns toward me. "Damon, she says she's really sorry."

"Matt, go to the house. Jeremy is going to give you a vile of blood we will get her. Trust me." Stefan says walking up to him. He puts an arm around Elena. Matt nods and leaves. This is going to be a long night.

**Madison's POV**

This room is so dark. A little light would be nice. Maybe a clock. I know they are going to try to find me. I need to leave them a message that I'm here. But what? Maybe I can get a message to Bonnie? Maybe there's a spell for that? I don't know. I never met a witch before. I need to figure this out and soon. Especially if they plan on moving me in the morning. I think for a while. And finally it hits me. If they do find that I was here, but I'm not when they show up they will need proof. I take the bandage off from my bite and open up the one of the fang marks. It hurts still, but I bare with it. I let the blood drop on to the floor and mattress. I guess leaving a bread crumb trail is what I have to do until they find me. I look for a sharp object to crave into the wood by the bed. Hopefully it's not seen by my hostage takers, but by Damon, Stefan or Elena. I find a hold spring from the mattress. This will have to do. I write one word. I hope they understand it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Damon's POV**

Where the hell was Matt? I pace impatiently. If he is not back soon I will kill him myself. I really screwed this up. Keeping Madison safe was all I had to do today. Well, yesterday. Its past midnight and we are still waiting for the slow human to bring back the blood. I dig my phone out and try Madison's phone number again for the 100th time that hour.

"She won't answer. Stop trying." Stefan says. I turn around and glare at my little brother. I love my brother, I do. But he needs to stop being so broody. I know were dead, but I swear more wrinkles have appeared on that forehead since he arrived in Mystic Falls. "I know you blame yourself and that's why you keep calling her. But he took her phone you know that. He's not stupid."

"Shut up Stefan. I don't need your input. Why don't you go hunt a bunny or a chipmunk or some other forest animal?" I say taking a sip of my blood. Oh dear brother of mine. Falling off the wagon and going back on. Just be a vampire. Embrace the vampire in you. I hear Matt's truck roll up in front of the Boarding House. I speed to the door and open it. "Get the blood?" I ask before he is even out of his truck. He nods his head and hands it over. I race back to Bonnie. "Here judgy, do your juju." I say handing her the blood. She walks over to the table with the open map on it. She pours the blood on the map and starts mumbling some witchy words and the blood starts to move. It stops at Williamsburg. Great, a big city. She could be anywhere.

"That's as close as I'm going to get you. It's not her blood; it won't tell me where she is exactly." I growl. Damn it. We need closer.

"We can work from there. We all go to Williamsburg and start looking." Tyler speaks up.

"Not that easy wolf boy. We need somewhere closer. It's a big city." I say. "Unless you have some werewolf sniffing nose we don't know about." He looks up at me.

"No, Damon. No werewolf sniffing nose. It was just a suggestion. If you knew how to watch someone maybe we wouldn't be in this situation." I slam him into a wall full of books and hold him there by his throat.

"I know I messed up. Thanks for reminding me. Watch what you say. I'm not in a very good mood." I shove him again and walk away.

"Fighting isn't going to bring her back." Elena says. She's been crying on and off all night.

"Does Jeremy still talk to dead people?" Matt asks. We all look at him. "Well, if he can get in touch with Anna maybe she can tell us where to look." For once the human came up with a good idea. I take my phone out and call the hunter.

"What Damon? It better be good news." He answers.

"Can you still talk to dead ex girlfriends?"

"Why?" he asks.

"If you can talk to Anna maybe we can find her."

"The blood didn't work?"

"It brought us to Williamsburg. We all know how big it is. A lot of places to look. So can you?"

"No, I haven't talked to her since I let her go. I will kill you Damon if something happens to her. You do know that right?"

"Get in line." I say and hang up. "Dead end. Anna is gone. He let her go. Hasn't talked to her since." I see Elena tear up again. Caroline is sitting on the couch leaning against her boyfriend and she's crying too. "I need to get rid of these crying chicks. I'll be in my room thinking. Let me know if one of you genius's have an idea." I walk up to my room and lay down. Just a few nights ago she was here in my room yelling at me. And then Klaus came and scared us off. What the hell are we going to do? I hear a knock on my door. "What? Come up with an idea so quickly?" Stefan walks threw the door.

"Remember when Elena was taken from us? Rose and Trevor wanted to trade her in to Elijah?" How can I forget? I thought I killed the Original with a stake. How wrong I was.

"Yeah Stefan I remember."

"She was in a house in the middle of nowhere. Williamsburg is a 5 hour drive. Klaus has someone working for him. He's here. You talked to him earlier. No way he got her where she is and back. It would take 10 hours. So who has her?" Baby brother had a point. No way did Klaus drive her to Williamsburg and back in short notice. I sit up.

"Are there any houses that haven't been lived in, in the middle of nowhere?"

"We're googleing it now. Matt's looking here and Jeremy at home. Bonnie is trying some other spells."

"What if she's not there when we get there?"

"We keep looking. Damon we will get her back. And I will keep trying to get the cure."

"Try harder Stefan. Lets get this behind us please?" I go past him and walk into the living room. Matt is on Stefan's laptop, Elena and Caroline on hers, and Tyler on mine. At least they're working. "Find anything?"

"Found a couple in Williamsburg. Just checking who owns it and if it's being used." Matt said not taking his eyes off the computer. "Some are farther than 5 hours away."

"I don't care we need to get there." I go and make another whiskey and pace the house. This is taking forever. Damn Original.

"Found something!" Caroline says. I speed over to her and look. It's and old Victorian house, that looks like it has witnessed centuries without any work on it. It's old and ugly. It has to be the house.

"So did I." says Tyler. I go to him. It looks like the same house only this one is small in size. I would bet it would be the bigger house. But I don't want to take the chance it could be either one.

"Print them both. We take 2 cars and we split up. Matt you stay here with Jeremy. We don't need anyone dying." I grab my jacket and start walking to the door.

"We're leaving now?" Elena says.

"Yes, Elena. Unless you want to wait until morning when she could possibly be dead. It's up to you. She's your cousin." I hear a car door slam behind me and see Elena sitting in the passenger seat of Stefan's car. "Guess she wants to go now." We split up into two teams. Stefan, Elena, and Tyler in one car. Caroline, Bonnie and me in the other. We pull out of the drive way and make our way to Williamsburg.

**Madison's POV**

I finally carve the word 'Kol' into the wood and lay back down. I added more blood to the word so they know it's me. I just hope the find me before they move me again. I'm exhausted and just want to sleep. But I know Rebekah or Kol could be in here any minute to drug me again. So I stay awake. I check the blood on the floor and it's dry. I don't need the vampires smelling fresh blood. I already put myself into risk by letting blood drip as it is. I feel myself starting to doze off. So I stand and start walking around, just to keep from falling asleep. I walk in circles for a long time. My feet start to hurt and my legs feel wobbly. I sit on the bed and sigh.

"Please help me guys. I don't want to die yet." I whisper.

"You won't." I hear on the other side of the door. And then in walks Rebekah. "Have you slept?" Really? Is she really asking me if I slept? How about we switch roles and then tell me if you would sleep.

"No, I haven't. Is it to much to ask for a drink?" I ask folding my arms.

"Sure, I was bringing one down for you anyway. Drink up and then its lights out. Were moving again." Great. We get to move. Lovely. She hands me some orange juice and I gulp it down. It tastes like heaven. I know she's going to drug me so I give her my arm. "Are you asking if I would like to feed?"

"No, I know you want to drug me. So here I won't fight." She looks at me confused.

"I never heard a human give themselves up like that. You're an odd one Madison. Do you want to be drugged?"

"Not really. But I know how these things work. You don't want me to know where I am so I can't tell anyone. So here." I shove my arm out more.

"You're a smart girl. But your right I have to drug you. Klaus' order." She comes over and sticks me with the needle and I feel the darkness close over me again. My last thought before I'm out is Damon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Madison's POV**

I feel myself moving around. But my eyes won't open. Are we in a car? Or are they moving me? There is a big bump and I hit the floor. Yup, we're in car. And one where I'm laying in the back. A van maybe? My eyes won't open but I can feel and hear everything.

"Why can't he do this? He wants this damn cure more than us. He wants the hybrids. Not us." I hear Kol say from the front. What cure? Klaus wants more hybrids?

"They don't know about us. They think you are off somewhere living your life. And they think Klaus still has me daggered. It will throw them off." Rebekah says.

"We were 5 hours away from Mystic Falls, and in a big city. They wouldn't be able to find us."

"They are friends with a witch, brother. She can perform a spell to find her. So we move."

"This is just putting a damper on everything I have back in California. I could be feeding off the rich and famous. But here I am moving a human for Niklaus'. He owes us. I don't trust him not to dagger us again."

"He promised he would let us go after this was over. I'm leaving him. I'll hang out with you for a few years. We always had fun together."

"No, go find another brother to bother. You bring the fun down sometimes."

"Bite me Kol." What are they talking about? 5 hours away from home? I could be anywhere. I picture the map of Virginia in my head. I picture where Mystic Falls in on the map and think what could be 5 hours from there. Williamsburg? The Carolinas? They know about Bonnie. That's why the keep moving me. I know I need to leave more blood for them in the next location for them to find me. But how do I leave a vile of blood if I don't have vile.

The car stops. And I hear them getting out. The back door opens and I'm lifted out. I feel the sun on my face. So I know it's daytime. But not sure what time.

"I haven't seen this house in decades." I hear Rebekah say.

"That's because you keep getting daggered. But yes, this home was amazing." I'm in Kol's arms. "Which room should we put her in?"

"The one upstairs at the end. Cover the windows so she can't see." Oh boy, another dark room. I don't know where I am, why can't I look outside? Why won't my eyes open? I hear the door open and then close and I feel Kol bringing me up the stairs. He places me down on a bed and it smells like dust. Is this really one of their houses? Maybe I can use that to my advantage. I hear the door click shut but I still can't open my eyes. The door opens again. "Kol you didn't cover up the windows. The drugs will be wearing off soon. Do I have to everything for my brothers." I hear her getting close to me. "I hope this is over soon. Mostly for me, but I'm sick of taking care of a human who has nothing to do with this." She leaves the room and I'm left alone. Come on Damon find me. I know what I have to do.

**Damon's POV**

The drive to the house we were going to took forever. I wish I didn't have the witch on my team. We had to stop every few hours and let her use the bathroom. She pee's more than a camel. About 8AM we finally make it to the house. It's the big Victorian that Caroline found. It looks worse in person. We get out of the car and walk up to the front. I open the door and put my food over the threshold. Yup, no one living in here. Caroline and Bonnie follow me. I text Elena to let her know we got to the house. They were already at the other house. They were there about an hour ago, since they didn't have to stop for pee breaks. They were meeting us here and should be here soon.

"There are 3 floors. Should we split up or go together?" Caroline asks. I listen hard but I don't hear a heartbeat or breathing. So I know Maddie isn't here.

"Split up. If she's not here she left something. She knows we would go looking for her. Caroline, you take the basement, Bonnie stay on the main floor and I'll go upstairs. Look for anything she might leave. Clothes, blood, anything." We split up and start looking around. My phone beeps as I head upstairs.

_Be there soon-Elena_

I put my phone away and continue up the stairs. There are a lot of rooms up here. I start on the right and work my way around. I check 5 rooms by the time I hear Caroline yell.

"SHE'S BEEN HERE!"

I use my vampire speed to the basement. And find Caroline in the last room at the end of the hallway. She's pointing to blood on the floor and bed.

"Why was she bleeding?" She asks.

"Am I a magic 8 ball Caroline? I don't know." Bonnie enters last and out of breath. We look around the room more to see if Madison left anything else. She knows we would look for her. So she would leave some evidence. But what? Something easy? Something I would have to guess at or know right away?

"Look." Witchy says. I look at her and she's pointing to the wall. I walk over and I see a carving in the wood. I get closer and see there is blood on it too. 'Kol'. Kol? As in Klaus' brother?

"It says Kol."

"Klaus' brother?" Caroline asks.

"Do you know any other Kol's Caroline? Go upstairs and wait for the others. They should be here soon." She nods and leaves. "She left blood on it. She's smart. Maybe he didn't hurt her."

"She's letting us know she's with Kol. She's leaving a trail." Bonnie says.

"Anything you can do with the blood drops?"

"Their dry. I need it fresh." Double crap. I hear footsteps up stairs and know the other 3 have made it to the house. I look at the door and see them appear.

"Good thing we stopped at my house before we left Mystic Falls." Elena says smiling. I look at her confused.

"Care to share then?"

"We called Jeremy after you drove off the property. Told him we might need more blood. He left some outside the house. We stopped by and grabbed it." Holy crap, they actually did something smart! "And we bought another map of Virginia on our way here. Bonnie can you do another location spell?" I smile up. This is the best news all day. Bonnie takes the blood and the map and sits it down on the floor. She uses half the vile and starts her spell. The blood starts to move again to Virignia Beach. Where was this guy taking her?

"There you go. She's in Virginia Beach." Bonnie says.

"We need to get to a library and start researching homes." Caroline chirps in.

"Think we can find her this time?" Tyler asks. He was really pissing me off.

"Well, I really hope so Tyler. Otherwise I'm going all vampire on the next human. I'm getting pissed. Stefan go start looking for a hunter. The rest of us will go look for houses in Virginia Beach. We take off and look for a library.

**Madison's POV**

"Wakey wakey." I hear. My eyes shutter open. And I'm in a smaller room. The windows have been boarded up. I look and see Rebekah standing in the doorway.

"What time is it?" I ask sitting up.

"Lunch time. The drugs knocked you out longer than we thought. Are you hungry?"

"I have to pee. Can I use the bathroom?" she nods and uses her hand for the follow me sign. I get up and follow her down the hallway. She stops in front of a door. And opens it up. The bathroom is disgusting. But I have to pee so badly. I whip the toilet bowl with a piece of toilet paper and sit. After I'm done. Rebekah brings me back to my room.

"Are you hungry?" I nod my head. "Good. I'll bring you up some food." She closes the door and I hear it lock. _Yeah, because I can get so far being locked up by 2 vampires._ I think. Rebekah comes back with a sandwich, an apple and a glass of milk. And leaves. I know what I have to do for my friends to find me. But I have to wait until after dinner. Just in case the siblings come up for me before than. I just hope we don't leave before dinner. I eat my lunch and continue to plan my rescue.

**Damon's POV**

Finding the library was easy. Compelling the employee to let us use the computer was easier. Finding the houses, not so much. Where does he have her? At least we know she was at that house. It was definitly her blood. Tasting her blood a few days before helped me identify it. But it doesn't leave us to where she was taken. We found a whole bunch of houses on Google. But can't narrow it out.

"This is taking forever." Caroline complains. "And I'm hungry. I need to feed." At this point all the vampires haven't had blood since we left Mystic Falls. Stefan, Elena and Caroline won't feed from the vein. I could care less.

"The woods are down the block. Go find a deer or a bunny or something. I'm not leaving this computer until I find a house. Like this one." I say when I see a house that is over 200 years old and is run down. I click the link to make it bigger. It's not big. But something pulls me to it. I know she's there. Everyone comes over to me and looks at the house.

"It's too small. If Kol is anything like Klaus, then he will be in a big house." Elena says.

"This is it. I have a feeling." I print out the paper with its address and head for the door.

"Damon, wait!" I hear my brother behind me.

"No time, we go eat and then we are on the road. We are already almost a two days behind her. We're running out of time." I say but don't stop.

"How do you know this is the house?" he points to the paper.

"I don't but I have a feeling. Trust me."

"Last time we trusted you, Madison went missing." Elena adds walking up. I turn on her.

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty. I already know it's my fault! I'm going to get her back. For you!"

"Or for you." Caroline says holding Tyler's hand. Bonnie is right behind them.

"What do you mean for me? She's not my cousin. I have no family except for broody over here." I say pointing at Stefan.

"Well, you have been a little up tight since she's been gone. Maybe someone is turning off the caring switch just a little bit."

"All my switches are off Blondie."

"No comment." I hear from witchy. I glare at her.

"If were done? We need to feed and get going. Whoever wants animal go to the woods. If you want from the vein come with me. And if your human and don't need what we do. Theirs a deli right across the street. Meet back here in 20 minutes. And then we are out of here." All the vampires go to the woods except me. Tyler sticks around with Bonnie. Being half vampire he doesn't need blood as much as I do. He can eat human food to gain energy. They start walking across the street. I walk the other way and find a cute blonde to compel and feed from.

**Madison's POV**

I'm lying on the bed, and besides being a hostage I smile because I have a good plan racked up to help my friends find me. The siblings haven't been up since giving me lunch. So I guess we move again in the morning? Good as soon as dinner is done I can start with my plan. I just hope it works. I have been napping on and off all day. But I found a sharp item I can use later for my plan. I hide it in the bed frame for later. I have my back towards the door when I hear the lock come undone.

"Come on its dinner time." It's Kol this time. I get up without argument. And go with him. I don't try fighting Kol. He is scarier than Rebekah. I know they both don't want to be doing this for Klaus, but Rebekah feels bad for me. I can use that to my advantage too. These vamps are giving me information without even knowing it. It makes me laugh inside. We go into the dining room of the house and I sit once again away from them. I don't want them to suspect that I'm up to something. So I act the same why I did the night before. Rebekah brings me a plate. _No slaves today?_ I think. I look down and I see the made chicken peas and pasta. I wait until everyone is seated before I eat. No one says anything while we eat. But surprisingly I eat everything on my plate. "Looks, like you like chicken." Kol says. I just nod my head. "We know you don't like steak. What else do you not eat? Just so we know. We don't know how long this will last." He says finishing up his dinner. _Hopefully not much longer._ I think.

"I'm allergic to nuts. And I don't like spinach. I'm not that picky." I say playing with my hands.

"I was allergic to nuts when I was human too." Rebekah says. What is she trying to bond? Guess what toothy, I don't want to bond. I want to go home and see my family, my friends, and Damon. I just nod like I care.

"Can I be excused?" I ask.

"You need a shower. Bekah got you some clothes from town today. So you can change." Rebekah gets up and so do I. I follow her up the stairs into the same bathroom.

"Don't take to long. There's deodorant and a razor in there. I got you a toothbrush and toothpaste too. Hurry on now. Go shower. You look like hell froze over." I get into the shower and it feels amazing. I haven't showered in 2 days. I take my time washing my hair and body. I shave my legs and arms. I get out and brush my hair and teeth. Then it hits me. I take some of my old clothes and rip a spot off and put it in my pocket. I'm sure they are going to get rid of these old things. But I need some of it for my own self being. I leave the rest of the floor and go out the door. Rebekah is sitting on the floor opposite the door. "You took longer than I wanted. But I understand you're a girl and haven't showered in forever." She gets up and brings me back to my room. "Good night."

"Rebekah?" I ask before she leaves. She walks back in. "Can I call Damon? Please?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea."

"If they think I'm dead, you won't get this cure any faster. If they know I'm alive then they will work harder to get it." I say. I just want to hear his voice.

"I guess. But don't tell Kol.' I nod. She presses a few buttons and then hands me the phone.

"Hello?" I hear his smooth voice. And I start to tear. I didn't realize how much I actually miss this guy.

"Damon."

"Madison? Where are you?!"

"I don't know. I'm fine though. No bloodshed. I wanted you to know I'm ok. They haven't hurt me. Damon, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Maddie. We will get you back. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I just took a shower. They are taking good care of me."

"Oh a shower? Can I picture that?" I hear his smile.

"If you want. I miss you." I say with a whisper. And I close my eyes. The tears threaten to come down my cheeks but it try to hold back.

"I miss you too. We all do. Madison stay strong. I'll get you back."

"She wants her phone Damon, I got to go." Rebekah takes the phone and hangs up. "Thank you." I say and lie down and start to sob. Rebekah leaves. I continue to cry but get starts on my plan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Damon's POV**

I look at my watch and see I have 5 minutes before everyone is to meet at the cars. I was there first. After Madison called me, I lost my appetite. All I wanted was to get on the road and get her. And never let her out of my sight again. Whoa, wait. When do I, Damon Salvatore ever think like that? Only once when it came to Katherine. But she's gone and she's a bitch. Madison isn't a bitch. She's different. I see the rest of them walking up to the cars. I wish the vamps fed of the vein I could use them strong right now.

"I'm still hungry." Caroline says.

"Good. She called." I blurt out.

"What she say Damon?" Elena exclaims.

"That she's fine. They haven't hurt her. And she doesn't know where she is." Just then I realize. _"They haven't hurt me." "She wants her phone back."_

There are more than one vampire with her. And one is a girl. But who? I go threw who it can be in my head.

"Damon? Damon!" I hear from Elena.

"What? I'm thinking. Hold on pushy." Then it all clicks! Calling Elena pushy puts it all in order. "Rebekah." I see all their heads whip around like she was standing right behind them. "She's working with him too."

"Damon, she was daggered. Klaus daggered her before the Miss Mystic pageant." Caroline says.

"No, he undaggered her. I was talking to her in the square a couple days back. She's working with her brothers."

"What did you two talk about? Maybe she was giving you hints." Bonnie adds. I go back into my memory. I know Maddie was there. I heard her heartbeat clear as day. I know she was talking to the British bastard then too. He asked her out to dinner. _Why is that so fresh in your memory Damon?_ I think. I shake the memory out of my head. Rebekah, right we were standing in front of Elena's dad's old office. She was telling me about the cure.

"She was asking how it was going finding the cure. But that's all she said. I told her we will give it up once we had it. And that it would be nice if her brother would help in the search and rescue of said cure. I know Madison was in the square I heard her heartbeat. I told her to leave and then Klaus stopped her and asked her for dinner. But she denied him." They all start talking. And I can't hear a single conversation. "Come on lets go. We have to get to this house." I say jumping into my car.

**Madison's POV**

I don't know how long I worked on my plan. But with no light and being in pure darkness didn't help. I did what I could and hoped it was for the best. Now all I have to do is wait for Damon to come save me. I hope they understand my clues this time. But I wonder if they got my first one. He didn't give me a clue when I talked to him. I was kinda hoping he did. That's why I begged Rebekah to let me call him. I wondered how Elena and Jeremy are handling this. If they are mending their differences because of this. Who's going to be on the rescue wagon when I get out of here? Is Stefan working on getting the cure? I need to find out what this cure is for. I have to ask Rebekah in the morning. I'm getting sick of the darkness. It leaves me to my thoughts. And I'm sick of thinking. I lie back on the bed and close my eyes. Better get some sleep. Who knows when they will come get me and drug me up again.

**Damon's POV**

We were about a 6 hour drive from Williamsburg to Virginia Beach. I keep replaying the conversation I had with Maddie last night. I know she was looking for clues that I found her message. But if her kidnappers were right there listening with their vampy hearing, I didn't want to take the chance to put her in harms way. _Vampy hearing Damon? She's rubbing off on you._ I sigh and continue driving. Bonnie and Caroline are asleep in the car. I haven't slept in almost 3 days. I will have to wake up one of them and have them switch with me. I need to be 100% for Maddie when we find her. We should find a blood bank too. Keep some for all of us in each car. Bonnie won't like it but she's just a judgy witch. The ride is taking forever. I feel my eyes start to close so I pull over. I see that Stefan is too. I get out and so does he.

"You alright Damon?" he asks.

"I need to sleep. And stretch my legs. Next town we have to find a blood bank. I need all of us to be fully charged. Who's not sleeping in your car?" I ask.

"Tyler. Elena is out." I walk up to the car. And see Elena in the back seat sleeping. The way the light hits her she looks just a little like Madison. And my unbeating heart breaks a little.

"Wanna drive my car? I need a nap." I say to Tyler.

"Sure. You ok?" he says getting out.

"Tired. I haven't slept in almost 3 days. I need the energy boost. The address is in my GPS. So we will follow you. But we need to stop at the next town and find a blood bank. Get as much as we can." Tyler nods and heads to the car. I jump in the passenger side just as Stefan in jumping into the driver's side. "You still ok to drive?" I ask him.

"Yeah, if I need to stop I will wake Elena. She's been sleeping for a few hours. How you holding up brother?"

"I'm fine Stef. Just drive." I don't want my little brother knowing I'm getting mixed feelings. I don't know what they are about. Tyler pulls out on the road and we follow them. I lay my head back and I see Madison's face. I fall asleep looking into her eyes.

**Madison's POV**

I hear the door open and it wakes me up. I know they are coming to drug me up and move me. I was hoping Damon would find me through out the night. The little sleep I had kept getting interrupted by the visions of blue orbs. I sit up and see Rebekah walking into the room.

"Get any sleep?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"I will after you drug me. Can I use the restroom before we go anywhere?"

"We aren't moving right now. But you can use the restroom. Follow me." She walks out the door and I follow her. Why aren't we moving? Is it Klaus' order or are they sick of moving? I use the rest room and start back to my room. Rebekah follows me. "Is there breakfast?"

"Nothing special. We got you some breakfast pastries. Is a pop tart ok?" I nod my head. She had come prepared and gives me a strawberry pop tart and a cup of coffee. She starts for the door.

"Rebekah can I ask you something?" She turns around and waits. "What is this cure you and Kol keep talking about? The one that Klaus wants so bad?" She doesn't answer right away. She doesn't know if she should answer me.

"It's the cure for vampirism. Klaus wants to give it to your cousin. He needs her blood for hybrids."

"Elena's blood? Why hers?"

"She's the Petrova doppelgänger. Only her blood can make a hybrid. Klaus wants an army of them. But he needs her as a human to make it. Stefan wants it for obvious reasons." She says and walks out the door. So there is away to make Elena a human again. I wish I could go and help them look for it. I would be all over that. But how do they find it? It could be anywhere in the world. I got one question answered now I have thousand more. I eat my pop tart and drink my coffee. Its not as good as I usually make it but it will have to do. I wish I had my phone. I want to talk to my friends. Even if it's not long. Just tell them I love them. _Please find me._

**Damon's POV**

We stopped at the next town and find a blood bank. Compelling the receptionist to get us as many bags of blood wasn't an issue. Getting them into the cars wasn't hard either. Now I know everyone will be strong enough for the fight we might have. I wish I knew how many people had her. Two so far. But it could be more. We get back on the road and I wish I could keep Caroline on the side of the road. Her complaining is getting on my nerves.

"I need to stretch my legs." She mumbles for the millionth time.

"Wanna walk there Blondie?" I comment back. She glares at me.

"I know you want her back Damon but you don't need to be such a dick."

"And you don't need to complain. And you want her back just as much as we all do."

"I'll switch cars."

"Tuck and roll. I'm not stopping." She humphs and crosses her arms.

"Do you think they moved her?" Bonnie asks from the back seat.

"I really hope not. I'm putting way to many miles on my car right now." We are about a half hour out. I haven't seen any mysterious vans or cars coming my way, but I don't know what kind of car they would use. I speed up a little bit more. I want to get there. I need to know this is over.

"Why are you speeding more? We are already breaking the speeding limit." Caroline says.

"Who's driving here? Just be quite and look pretty." I look in my review mirror and see Elena is keeping up. Stefan decided to get a quick nap in before we got there. Those three have been taking turns driving. I wasn't so lucky. I got some sleep earlier but not as much as I would like. The minutes are passing so slowly. 20 minutes, 15 minutes, 10 minutes. I pull over. We need some type of plan. Elena pulls over too.

"What's wrong?" Stefan says getting out. Elena must have woken him up.

"We need to have some type of game plan before going into the house. There is a back door and a front door. 3 around from 3 around back?"

"Is there a basement? They might have her down there again." Tyler says.

"The paper said no basement just a 2 story house. 5 bedrooms 2 baths." I say. I read that paper over and over during the ride. I memorized what it looked like. "They will have her upstairs. Check every room. Under every bed. In the shower, in the closets." I walk back to the car and get in. The rest of them follow suite. "Bonnie, stay in the car. Your not bulletproof." I say getting back on the road. She just nods. Before we know it we are pulling into a long driveway. The house comes into view and there is a van on the side of the house. Jackpot.

**Madison's POV**

I'm lying on the bed when my door flies open, making me jump out of my skin.

"Get up hurry!" Kol screams. I do what he asks. He picks me up bridal style and flies down the stairs. "Where do we hide her?" he asks Rebekah.

"The secret door in the kitchen. Go they are getting out of the car." Kol runs into the kitchen and opens up a door that looks like it could be the panty. He walks in and with his foot kicks the end wall. A little hole opens up.

"Get in. Close the door. Don't open it for anyone but me." I obey his order and go in. There are no light just cobwebs. I sit in the back corner scared out of my mind. Who's they? Oh my God, what if it's Damon? I crawl to the door but it won't open on my end. I'm stuck! Panic starts to over power me and I start to breath heavy and tear up. I hear a door crash open

I hear muffled sounds from outside the door. But I can't make out the words or the voices. More crashes come. And my panic rises.

**Damon's POV**

We team up. Stefan, Elena and Caroline in the front. Me and Tyler in the back. Bonnie stays in the car. She is told to come out when we give her the signal to come in. I don't need a death on my hands in this. Especially a Bennett witch.

We get to the back door. I told Stefan don't make a move until he hears me in the house. I kick open the back door.

"Honey, did you make dinner? I drive all day and there is no dinner on the table?" I see Kol at the kitchen table looking smug.

"Well, Damon. So nice of you to show up. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Not until I get what I came for."

"My undying love? I'm sorry, but you're just not that special." I didn't know the little Original brother had a funny side.

"Oh good, your not either. So let's cut to the chase. Where is Madison?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Where is she?" Rebekah walks in just then. "Rebekah, so nice to see you dear. Maybe you can tell me where she is."

"She's not here. Should have been here last night." I look at her with a downed brow. She licks her lips. "She was tasty." I feel the veins under my eyes move and my fangs drop down. I don't take my eyes off them. I hear a growl besides me, and know Tyler is showing his werewolf teeth. I know he won't hurt me, but he is deadly to them. Rebekah's eyes are wide when she sees Tyler's face. I hear the door crash open in the front of the house. They know they can't get out. Especially from 5 pissed off vamps. The other 3 are in the kitchen then all vamped out. The originals look at us and shrug.

"The only one that is of any danger to us is that wolf. The rest of you don't scare us." Kol says looking at his nails, then up at me. Tyler growls again. He made a distraction. Just then Stefan and Caroline have Rebekah slammed against the wall and holding her tight. She tries to fight them but it's not working. Kol stands up and faces me.

"Klaus said she won't get hurt. He's usually a man of his word." I say threw clenched teeth

"My brother isn't here now is he? And we got hungry." I snap and jump at him just as he jumps at me. The sound of our bodies meeting is loud. It sounds like an explosion on the forth of July. We are going against walls and doors. The kitchen door breaks off its hinges and we are rolling around on the hallway floor. I will kill this guy if he even touched a hair on her head. Tyler is right behind me. I hear him growling but I don't stop. I know I need to get Kol close enough to Tyler. But Kol is staying away from the wolf. I get a good grip on Kol and shove him into the wall as close as I can to Tyler. I'm holding him there, and Elena is at my side holding him too. Tyler comes up and bites him. Kol screams out and falls to the floor. Rebekah is screaming in the kitchen but I don't hear her words. Tyler retreats into the kitchen and Elena follows. I don't want to keep him alone, but he won't answer questions like his sister will. I follow my friends and head back into the kitchen.

"Where…is…she?" I ask her. I get right in her face. Her face is vamped out too. But Stefan and Caroline have a good hold on her. "You don't want to tell me I can have wolf boy bite you like he did your brother." She yelps at that.

"She's not here!" she says. I know she's lying because she won't look at me.

"She is here. You wouldn't leave her alone. You let her use your phone last night."

"We killed her after! We got hungry."

"After you let her shower? Doesn't make much sense."

"She's dead Damon!" she yells. Tyler growls and bites her. She falls to the ground.

"Caroline, you stay with her. Tyler stay with Kol. I'm looking around this house. I don't believe them." I look at Elena and she's crying. I grab my phone and send the message to Bonnie. She knows what she has to do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Madison's POV**

The noise outside went quite. But I still couldn't get out of the cubby hole Kol put me in. Where is he? He said I can't open it up unless for him. I'm having the worse panic attack of my life. I start to sob in little hiccups. I need to calm down. I close my eyes and think of my parents. I left my mother's necklace I have been wearing since this whole mess started, in the room upstairs. The necklace was her mothers, its family air loom. But I was willing to leave it for my rescue. The necklace is a locket and I left fresh blood in it. I knew if my friends had Bonnie they can use it for some spell. On the side of the bed I wrote 'their house', in my blood too. I don't know if they will see it or if it looks normal. I also left my torn shirt in the bathroom with a dot of my blood just this morning.

The quietness from outside is deafening. No one has come to rescue me. What if my captors left me there and ran for their own safety? I am only a mere human. Or if they left would they come back for me? Who came busting threw the door? I crawl to the corner and hug my legs. I have never been so alone in my life. My sobbing turns into full blown tears.

**Damon's POV**

I run upstairs with Stefan. I know Bonnie is in the house because I can hear her heartbeat. I also heard her gasp when she saw the Originals on the floor with a werewolf bite on them. I needed to find Madison. I would rip out their hearts if they really did kill her. I might just do it for their play in this whole thing. And I will have all mighty Klaus watch as I do it. We get up the stairs I take one side Stefan takes the other. We are running room to room at vampire speed. I open the bathroom door and close it since I can clearly see she's not in there. The shower curtain is open and there is nowhere to hide in there. But something stops me. There is something in the sink; it's a piece of cloth. I ignore it but just as I'm about to leave I smell the blood. I go back and look at the cloth. It's a piece of the shirt Maddie was wearing the day she was kidnapped. It was the yellow tank top that looked really good on her. I smell the blood and it's hers. It smells just like the blood in the last house.

"Damon, I found something." I hear my brother call me. I rushed to where he is. He is in the bedroom at the end of the hallway. It's been lived in recently. There is a coffee cup on the floor with a little left and a food wrapper next to it. She has been in here, just this morning. The coffee smells too fresh to be a day old.

"I found this in the bathroom. It's got her blood on it." I say handing Stefan the piece of shirt. "She's been here recently too. But where is she?" I walk around the bed and sit down. I can smell her. She was in here more than recently. It's been maybe an hour. We haven't been in the house long. Did they move her? Is she in the house? I plop on the bed and smell blood. I sit up and look at the pillow and flip it over. There is nothing there. "Huh, that's weird."

"What?" Stefan says looking at me.

"I smell blood but only when I lay down. Fresh blood. But there is no blood on the pillow." I stand up and move the bed away from the wall. But I don't see any blood there too. I move back, maybe I'm missing something. Just then Stefan flips the bed.

"What's this?" Stefan asks. He's holding something in his hand.

"It's a necklace Stefan, never seen one before? Girls where them." just then he sniffs it. "Going into the jewelry business? Trying to figure out if its real." His face changes. He smells blood. I run over and grab it. I smell it too. It's Madison's. She's leaving us a clue but I don't know what it is. I run down to Elena. "Gilbert, ever see this before?" I ask. She's still crying and it's getting annoying.

"It's was my Aunt Pam's. Her mother gave it to her, and she gave it to Madison. Where did you find it?" she says taking it.

"Upstairs. There's blood on it. Smells fresh." Stupid Damon, say that to the cousin of the missing girl. Elena gasps and almost drops it. I grab it before it hits the ground. "Bonnie anything you can do with this? And this?" I ask her handing her both pieces. She takes them and looks at it.

"These are better than Jeremy's blood. These are her own personal items. These will find her better."

"What if she's really dead?" Elena asks threw her tears.

"I don't know about dead Elena. But if she's alive I can find it with these. It will point us to where she is this second." She takes the map out of her bag and sits on the floor. She puts the piece of the shirt down. When she went to put the necklace down it dropped onto the map. When it hits the floor it reveals that it's a locket. Blood falls out from it. Fresh blood. "Did you know it had this in it?"

"If I knew I would have said something." I was just as surprised as she was.

"Triple power here with all we have." Bonnie says setting everything up. She starts talking in her witchy juju voice. The blood doesn't move. It stays where it is. Maybe there isn't enough? "It should move to where she is."

"Then why isn't it moving witchy?" the worst possible thing comes into my mind. She's dead and that's why it isn't moving.

"Let me try something else." She says more witchy words and the necklace blood and cloth all move as one. It's making a symbol.

"What's it mean?" I ask.

"She's in the area. She's here!"

"Can it tell us where she is? Like right now?"

"Damon, it says she's here. So she has to be on the property." Bonnie says standing up.

"Does it tell you if she's alive?"

"Do I look like a crystal ball Damon?" she exclaims folding her arms.

"She got us this close. With all of us we will find her brother." Stefan says slapping my back.

"And who is we? Someone needs to watch them." I say pointing to the siblings.

"They're out. I bite them pretty bad." Tyler says. I walk over to Kol and break his neck, and I do the same to Rebekah.

"That will keep them down just as long. And gives us 2 extra people to look for Madison." In the end Stefan, Elena and I head out to the backyard. The rest of them stay and look threw every room. She's here. And I'm not leaving with out her.

**Madison's POV**

I heard more mumbled noises, but I no one came for me. So whoever came, knows Kol and Rebekah, and they don't want them to know I'm here. The darkness is worse then the bedroom. I feel like something is going to reach its hand out and grab me. Why hasn't Damon got me yet? Where are they? They said they would find me and bring me back. I don't want to cry anymore. But I can't help it. The tears are streaming down my face. My eyes hurt from rubbing them, and my mouth is dry from gasping for air. I need out of this place. But I don't want to cause problems for Kol if it's someone worse then him. I take deep breaths and count to ten. I try to calm myself down but I can't concentrate. I close my eyes, and I see Damon. Why can't I stop thinking about him? Maybe because I think he will come get me. He called himself a knight in shiny armor once. Maybe that's why I want him to come get the damsel in distress. He's charming, yes. But he is also rude and thick headed. During my girls night Elena and Caroline both called him selfish. But I haven't seen that. Well, much anyway. He stayed with me at my house when Klaus was looking for me. And he told me on the phone he will find me. Then where the hell is he? I want to go home!

**Damon's POV**

Elena heads to the front of the house and looks there, leaving me and my brother alone. I'm surprised he told Elena that he wanted to stay with me. Usually he follows her around like a broody puppy. We're looking for anything that would give us a sign. A shed, garage, barn, recently moved dirt. Anything to give us a clue.

"I never seen you act like this for anyone before, Damon. Except Katherine." Stefan says.

"I'm doing it for Elena. I promised her I would keep her safe. I screwed up. Now I'm fixing it." I say looking away.

"It's ok to feel something. It's only human."

"Says the vampire. Look, Stefan, I don't feel. I turned my humanity off the second I was turned. I don't want to feel love, hate, regret, remorse, guilt, sadness, heartbreak, loneness. If I wanted to I would turn it on." Then I remember what Madison said _"You didn't want to become what you are so you shut it off the second you turned."_

Was I turning something on? No, I'm still the same Damon who would choose himself over anyone. But am I going to do it once I get her back?

"Just look for something we can use Stefan. I want all this crap over and done with. I want to go back home and have Jeremy hating us. And Bonnie being the judgy thing. Which she still is. And I want to get rid of Caroline. She's pissing me off." I walk away.

I'm deep in my thoughts about Madison and what the hell she was doing to me. When I hear a yell from the back porch.

"Find anything?" Tyler screams out.

"If we did we would be telling you wolfie!" I yell back.

"Bite me Salvatore. Wanna switch we are coming up empty handed." I hang my head down. Giving up in there because you haven't found anything yet? I just nod my head and go with it. _Pick your battles Damon_, I tell myself. I head in the house. Caroline is upstairs tearing it apart. And Bonnie is out front doing some more spells. I see that the kitchen was rummaged threw. Where to start? I go to the front door and start there. They would take her out of the car and hide her away first, which means she would have been upstairs. She said on the phone that she was fed. I walk to the dining room. I don't see any evidence that she ate there. So I go to the kitchen. She said she showered. Which I gathered, her shirt was in the sink and the pillow upstairs smelt clean. I start to think about the confrontation with the siblings when we arrived. Kol in the kitchen and Rebekah somewhere else. They knew we were coming, they saw the cars. Why would Kol be in the kitchen? Was his sister hiding her or was he protecting her? I open a door and it's a pantry. Nothing else in there.

"Come on Madison where are you?" I say looking at the ceiling. "Don't you want to go home?" Out of no where I hear a very quite 'yes'. "What was that?" I look around but there is no one around me. Then I hear 'Damon?' What the hell?

**Madison's POV**

I hear talking right out side the door. At first I thought I heard my name. But it could be me going crazy. Then I hear 'Don't you want to go home?' So I answer to myself 'yes'. But then I hear 'what was that?' I scoot closer to the door "Damon?" It sounded just like him.

"Madison?' I hear. I start banging on the door. I know it's him! He came!

"Damon, I'm in the pantry!"

"So am I. Where are you, keep banging."

"There's a hole at the bottom you have to kick in it. I can't get out!" I scream. Fresh tears fill my eyes. I'm going home, I'm safe. My friends really are here! I hear him kicking the bottom of the wall, so I back up. After the 3rd hard kick I see light and it blinds me. I haven't seen light in days! "Damon?"

"Maddie, I'm right here. Come out. It's safe." I crawl out of the hole and stand up. I'm met by the most beautiful blue eyes anyone has ever seen.

"Damon." Is all I can get out. I reach up and touch his face. It's him it's really him. The tears overtake me and I fall into him crying. He picks me up bridal style; I have my arms wrapped around him, and my head in the curve of his neck. He walks out of the pantry. "I'm so sorry Damon. He said he had you. I couldn't let him hurt you. I'm so sorry." He tries to comfort me. But it's not working.

"I found her!" he yells. Within seconds I'm looking at 3 other vampires, a hybrid, and a witch. Damon puts me on the floor, and Elena scoops me up in her arms. She's smiling and crying at the same time.

"I thought I lost you! Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" She's asking way too many questions. I just nod and shake my head as the come at me. Caroline and Bonnie are at my side too. They are side hugging me and rubbing my arms. I see Stefan and Tyler hanging back, but I go to them and hug them both. I still can't seem to find my voice. I'm so overwhelmed by everyone here. I turn back around to look at Damon. I'm looking at him, and I see something at the corner of my eye. I look over at it and see my captors on the floor.

"Did you kill them?" I asked shocked.

"They're out. We better get out of here before they wake up." Damon says. He scoops me up and we are out the door and in his car.

**AN: I rewrote and rewrote this chapter in my head all day. I was going to make Kol and Rebekah move Maddie again, but I didn't want the story to be dragged out and bore you all with the same chapter written a different way. So I brought Damon in to rescue her. It saved me another chapter. And I can get on with the story. Also, thank you for all the reviews and PM's. I love getting them! So keep them coming! Oh and off topic! I saw tonight's epi of TVD, and OMG I can't wait till January 17th! PM me if you want to talk about it!**


	21. Chapter 21

Damon had me at the car within seconds. He threw Tyler the keys. He opened up the back door and climbs in next to me. I still have tears coming down my face. I'm not sure why I'm crying anymore. Was it happiness because I get to go home, and that I'm with my friends and Damon again? Was it that I still remember being locked in that little cubby hole? I don't know. Tyler, Caroline, Damon and I are all in Damon's car. Elena, Bonnie and Stefan are all in Stefan's. I'm sitting next to Damon, my legs over his and my head on his shoulder. He has both his arms wrapped around me. I feel safe. It feels like home. I smell his masculine smell. And sigh a shaky breath.

"Are you ok?" He asks looking down at me. He puts his hands on either side of my face and looks me right in the eyes. I could get lost all day in those eyes. I look right back, green meeting blue, and just give him a small smile and a nod. I don't want to take my eyes away. He leans my head back down on him and he holds me again. I take my left hand and interlock my fingers with his right. I feel him stiffen up but as soon as it happens it leaves.

"Maddie," Caroline says turning around. "Are you cold? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm fine Caroline. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed." I say smiling at her. This experience makes me appreciate all that I have in my life. My family. My friends. And the new friends I made since showing up in Mystic Falls. Words can't express what they mean to me. I snuggle closer to Damon. The man that saved me. Who came when I needed him the most. Who didn't give up on me. When I gave up on myself after I called Matt and said good-bye.

"I found this." Damon says holding something up. I look up and see him dangling my mother's necklace.

"You found it!" I say he puts it around my neck and clasps in. I look up again and kiss his cheek.

"We thought you might like it back. Good idea putting blood in it. We found all your clues. Your shirt, the locket, Kol's name. Your good Maddie." He says. I lay my head back. I close my eyes but refuse to fall asleep.

"Did you find my writing in the last room?" he looks down at me with a raised brow.

"Your writing?"

"That I was in their house. I gather both of the houses I was in were theirs. I know this last one was cause I heard them talking about how amazing it was."

"What else did you find out?" he asks.

"I know about the cure, and how it can turn Elena back. Rebekah told me." Damon slits his eyes.

"I didn't want you knowing about the cure Maddie. Knowing too much can get you killed. I won't let that happen."

"I needed to know why I was being kidnapped Damon. I couldn't just sit around in a dark room all day and not ask questions. And I don't have your vampy hearing to know what they are talking about. So I asked. She gave it up pretty easily. She didn't want me calling you but I begged her."

"Klaus will kill you if you know too much. Doesn't that have any affect on you?"

"Not really. I have all of you on my side. I can help find it! I don't have to be the puny human who can get herself kidnapped. I want to help! I want her to be human again too. You're not the only one."

"No! You will stay out of this! Now get some sleep!" he says turning from me.

"I don't understand why you are so upset. We tell Klaus I know about the cure and I'm willing to help."

"He doesn't want so many people knowing! Especially humans!"

"But I know about vampires! What's the difference? Jeremy knows! So does Matt!"

"Jeremy is the key to the cure! And Klaus doesn't know Matt knows!"

"What do you mean Jeremy is the key to this?" I'm getting so upset. I should be happy to be in his arms. But now we are facing each other and almost yelling.

"Hey guys, you have company up here. Can you have your fight when we get to a hotel or something? We all need sleep." Tyler says looking in the review mirror.

"We're not fighting Ty; I'm just trying to get Damon to understand that he is being a thick headed, control freak, bloodsucking dick!" I say looking right into his eyes.

"And I'm letting Madison know that she is an aggravating, stubborn, frustrating bitch!"

"Thank you." I say and turn around crossing my arms. I see from the corner of my eyes Caroline looking back at me. She raises her eyebrows to see if I'm ok. I give her a nod but the tears are flowing down again.

"Damon get up here I'm switching seats. You're a dick. She needs comfort and your calling her names." She says climbing over the seat. Damon doesn't move so now she is in the middle of us. Damon looks over but I don't look at him. "Go." She says moving her hands to the front. He hesitates but then moves next to Tyler. As soon as he's up there Caroline puts her arms around me and I go to her and cry. _Stupid bloodsucker!_

I'm being carried, but I'm stopped short.

"Crap. Maddie wake up." My eyes come open slowly. And I'm met by Damon. _When did I fall asleep?_

"What?" I shot back. He puts me down. I look around and we are at a hotel. I look behind me and I see an open hotel room. I walk in.

"You need to invite me in." he says. I look back and laugh. "What?"

"You put the room in my name? You dumbass!" I can't help but laugh. Who does that? Oh you can't make up the stupidity of a 170 year old vampire!

"Ok stop with the laughing, let me in."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll call Klaus and leave you here for him." I stop laughing and look at him.

"One, your brother and my cousin would stake you. And two, you wouldn't. Not after everything that you went threw."

"So then let me in." I put my hand on my jaw like I'm thinking. This is just too funny to let up.

"Fine, won't you come in Damon?" he steps into the room.

"Why thank you Madison. How thoughtful." I turn away from him and start for the bathroom. But I'm met by Damon.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"I need to know you are really ok."

"Again, I'm fine. I got food in my system, I got sleep. I could use a drink. But that will have to wait until we get home." He's looking down at me and I look up at him. "What do you want me to say? They bit me? The tortured me? They didn't." I say. "Only torture was not being around you." His eyes open wide and he touches my arms.

"I'm here now. But you haven't cried, or broken down or anything." He says folding his arms. I fold mine right back.

"I did in the car when you were being a dick. However, my FRIEND was there to comfort me when you didn't."

"You want comfort?"

"I want anything but us fighting!" He's hugging me. I didn't see it coming. I hug him back. I can't cry anymore. The time I want to cry it won't come out. It just feels good being in his arms. He picks me up and brings me to the bed. We lay there with me resting on his chest. And him rubbing my arm. This is what I hoped would happen when he found me. "I missed you." I whisper so low I barley heard it myself.

"I did too." He says right back. I snuggle closer and fall asleep.

**AN::: A shorter chapter. What do you think its going to happen to Damon and Madison? It's her first day back with him and they are already fighting. Reviews would be amazing!**


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up was a challenge. I was so emotionally drained from the last few days that lying in a comfortable bed sounded better than anything. But there was always the fact that I was lying next to Damon. I didn't quite understand my feelings towards him. I liked him. That was a given. I hated him cause of what he was. But everything was outweighing that. He didn't act like a vampire in front of me. I could see his humanity. Even if he would try to convince me he had turned it off. He came for me. If it was for Elena or not. He still came all the way out to Virginia Beach and got me.

I lay there and watch him sleep. He looks like an angel. Ok, an angel with a really bad attitude. But the most amazingly good looking angel I have ever set my eyes on. The shape of his lips the curve of his nose. And those eyes. Those eyes could make a nun change her ways. I breathe in, and make a mental picture before nature calls. I get up and go to the bathroom, I hear Damon stir behind me. I take a peek and he's watching me. I take a long hot shower; I take my time washing up. Then the knocking begins.

"Hurry up! I would like to shower too." I hear him yell.

"Well, you can wait. I'm not done!"

"I'm about to hop in with you if you don't get out!"

"Like to see you try." I mumble. I got to stop with talking, even in whispers. I keep forgetting he can hear me. Because there he is opening up the curtain. "DAMON!" I say closing it. "Get out you creeper!"

"Told you I would hop in."

"Or you just wanted a free show!" I hear the door bang and I know he left. "Stupid bloodsucker."

'I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" I shout back. I get out of the shower and change into clothes Elena brought with her. It feels great to be in my own clothes. And she brought my favorite sweatpants and tank. I walk out into the room and Damon is lying on the bed drinking for a blood bag. "So you get breakfast but what about me?" he holds up his blood bag. He's kidding right? I make the yuck face and sit down next to him. I hear him laugh.

"There is a bagel over there on the table for you human." He smirks. I like that we aren't fighting. It feels like what it was before I was taken. How I like it.

"Where is everyone?" I ask taking a bite out of my bagel.

"They left. I wanted you to sleep. I told them I would meet them home. As soon as you eat we are leaving." I nod my head and continue to eat. "There is coffee there too. I made it the way you like it." I grab the cup and take a large pull. I sigh at the delicious taste of the coffee.

"Thank you. It's great!" I finish my bagel while he takes a shower and we hit the road. I'm sitting in the front with Damon and I'm changing the radio stations.

"Stop changing it. It's getting annoying."

"Got any CD's?" he points to the glove box and I take out a huge CD holder. "Stocking up?" I ask looking at him. There has to be at least 200 in this holder.

"I have been buying CD's for a long time. I don't listen to all of them. I only like a few songs on each of them."

"Ever heard of iTunes? You can burn your own custom CD and not have to waste a CD." I find Bon Jovi CD and pop it is. "It's my life" comes on. Oh how ironic I think. I'm rocking out and singing on to it, when I'm being thrown into the windshield.

"Maddie, Maddie answer me. I know your alive I can hear you." I hear Damon say.

"What happened?" I ask drowsy.

"We were in an accident. The car is flipped. You're stuck. I have to get you out. I'm going to lift the car as much as I can. You have to scoot your way out." He's standing at my window so I know he's out. I feel the car move and I start for the window but my leg is stuck.

"AHHH!"

"What?" he asks

"My leg…its stuck. Really stuck. Damon I can't get it out."

"Move back in. I'm going around I'll get you out." I move back in and he drops the car. I feel him moving my leg and I keep whimpering. I think it's broken. "OK I'm coming back around." He's back at my window and lifting the car, I scoot out and this time with no problem.

"Damon, I think it's broken. It hurts." He takes my leg and it hurts to the touch.

"You need to heal right now. You need to drink my blood. It will heal you quick and we can get out of here."

"I don't want your blood." Drinking his blood scared me. I didn't want to die with it in my system.

"You need to." He demands.

"What if I die Damon? I don't want to be a vampire." And he looks hurt.

"I wont let you die." He rips open his wrist. "Drink." He forces his wrist into my mouth and I drink. It's like a hot coolness going down. It actually tastes pretty good. He takes his wrist back, and I feel my leg feeling better. "I have to pop it back into place. It will hurt but if you don't it will be worse.' I just nod my head. "You can scream." I hold his arm and he stops.

"Go. Do it. I'm gonna scream and squeeze your arm." I start squeezing because I'm terrified. But he does it and I didn't just scream but I cursed everything I can think of. But after he does it, it feels so much better. He helps me up and I can stand on it.

"Feel better?" I just nod. I take him by surprise and wrap my arms around his neck and sob.

"Who would do this Damon?" I say from the crook of his neck.

"Who did you just escape from Madison? It was either him or his vengeful siblings." He's hugging me back. "We should have left with the rest of them. I'm sorry Maddie. I will get you back to the Gilbert house." he lifts me up and we start to walk.

"I can walk Damon. My leg is better." I say wiping tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just a little shaken up. I'm gonna go need a therapist after all this. Maybe even a straight jacket and a white padded room." He puts me down but holds my hand. It feels warm in my hand. I look down at it and smile. "Thank you." I say above a whisper.

"For what?" he says. I turn to him.

"For saving me. For finding me. For fixing my leg. For everything." I stare at him. And he does too. I see him look at my lips and then back at my eyes. I move closer to give him the indication that I want it too. Our heads get closer. _I'm about to kiss a vampire. And I'm ok with it. I'm ok with kissing Damon. I love him._ I think to myself.

Just as our faces meet, there is a screech up the road. And it sounds like it is coming right at us. I pull back and look in the direction. There is a car coming right for us.

**AN::: This is going to be the last chapter until about Monday. I hate to leave you all with this cliffhanger. But I got a ton of things going on besides the holidays. So keep checking back. **

**Who do you think it is? Klaus? Kol and Rebekah? Some one else? Leave your thoughts in a review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN::: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and PM'd me. I have a lot going on besides the holidays. And my housework has been backed up, so I took a few days to get that out of the way. But here is Chapter 23, hope you all enjoy!**

I watched in horror as the car was coming right for us. Damon picks me up and he runs. All I see in front of me is trees in the distance coming closer. So I gathered we were heading towards the woods. I hope the driver isn't a vampire or they can find us just as easily. My head starts to feel light headed. I need him to stop running.

"Damon, I'm gonna be sick. You need to stop running." I say putting my head on his shoulder."

"Madison, I am not stopping. Just close your eyes. I don't know who is after us and I really don't want to stick around and wait for you to be invited as dinner." I close my eyes. I don't know where we are going but I hope its Mystic Falls, in the comfort of my own home in my bed with Damon lying next to me again. "You ok? I hear your heart rate going up."

"Ok 1, that's really creepy. You need to stop listening to my heart rate. And 2, I'm fine. Besides the whole going to be sick thing. The closing the eyes thing isn't working. So just get us somewhere safe. Do you know who that could have been?" I asked holding on tighter.

"I didn't recognize the car. It wasn't the one Kol and Rebekah had."

"Do you think we are far enough? I fee like we have been running forever. What if it wasn't a vampire trying to run us down?" I feel Damon look behind him and he starts to slow down.

"You can open your eyes. But I'm not putting you down. Just in case we get chased again." I was perfectly ok with being in his arms longer. Didn't have to fight him on that. "We need to find a phone. Mine got crushed in my car. Oh man my car. I loved that thing." I look at him with the 'are you kidding look?

"Damon, a car is replaceable. You aren't." I say watching the path we are on.

"I can't really get to hurt Maddie; I was more worried about you. You were knocked out for a couple minutes. I only knew you were alive because of-" I broke him off.

"My heartbeat. I get it. You creep in on the sound of my heart. I have the mental note. Thanks."

"Sorry, my vampy hearing is letting me know when your safe." I smiled. "What?"

"You took my saying. Vampy hearing."

"I know, your rubbing off on me wench." I smiles down at me. Looking at him I can't help by smile bigger. I kiss his cheek.

"It could be a good thing you know."

"No, I like my sarcastic sense of humor."

"You have a sarcastic sense of humor? Since when? And why didn't I get the memo?"

"I sent the memo out right when you got here. I put it in your mailbox. Not my fault you didn't read it." I shake my head and give a half smile. The walk continues for I don't know how long. I just want to stop and have him rest. But he is giving no indication that he wants to stop. Or that he is even tired from all the walking and running he was doing. He hasn't once complained about carrying me. I know I would have at this point. Were quite for another mile or so when Damon stops in his tracts.

"What is it?" I say looking around.

"A phone. I hear someone on a phone." He turns to his right and starts following the mystery noise.

"What if they leave?"

"Then we find another phone. I'm not going to chase someone for a phone. But I need to find someone to have a drink with soon." He looks down at me. I offered my blood to him once. I won't do it again. I told him that too. But I don't want him to feed off someone else.

"Damon, you can't feed off of someone. We can find you an animal or something."

"HA! I'm not Stefan, Madison. I need warm human blood. I drank the rest of my blood back at the hotel. I was hoping we would be back in Mystic Falls tonight for my next bag. But I don't think that happening on foot."

"So we need a phone and you need blood? Can't you compel someone at a blood bank?" Damon stops walking and looks around.

"Do you see a blood bank in the middle of the woods? Is it ones only a human can see? If there was one here I would. But there isn't so I can't." He looks at me threw narrow eyes. I can tell I upset him. But I won't let that bother me.

"I'm sorry oh holy vampire. I'm just trying to look out for a fellow HUMAN! I'm sorry I don't want you feeding on someone else. Find a god damn deer to eat. But don't eat a human." I say wiggling down from his arms.

"I won't kill them Madison. But I need blood to be strong. And if I'm going to be saving both our asses then I need human blood."

"Both our asses? You taught me some moves. I can defend myself."

"Oh because you did such a good job with Rebekah and Kol. I had to get them bitten by a werewolf and break their necks. I'm the only that got you out."

"They were threatening to kill me. So yeah sorry I didn't use my karate kid moves on them with no stake. Not like I could make any in the rooms I was being kept HOSTAGE in! I thought my life was a little more important then going against an Original. And wasn't it you that told me a stake wouldn't kill an Original? That I would need some special dagger? Guess what? I DIDN'T HAVE THE DAGGER! Is an apology that you want? Then thank you Damon. For risking your life for me. And the lives of our friends, my cousin and your brother." I'm getting so mad that the tears start rolling down. I had no idea I was crying until Damon was wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey, hey I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry. Shh. It's ok."

"I was so scared Damon. I thought I would never see any of you again. I asked to call you, and she called Matt. I told him to tell everyone I loved them. I'm sorry I got caught but he told me he had you." I finally let it all out. I was bottling it up. He kept his arms around me until the tears subsided.

"Are you ok now?" I nod my head. "I was waiting for you to breakdown."

"Is that why you pissed me off?"

"Not intentinaly. But it worked great." I gave him the death glare only women can do. "Ok, and that's the clue to keep walking. Do you want me to carry you again?" I shake my head.

"You need the rest. I'm ok for now. I'll let you know." We start off the same direction we were heading for.

"I wasn't kidding about being fed. And if you want to live. Then I need a human." I look down. I don't want him feeding off anyone else. I turn and look at him. He looks back.

"Then feed." I close my eyes and crane my neck. When I don't feel him bite I open one eye. I see he's staring at me. "What? Do you like the other side?" I tilt my head the other way.

"I'm not feeding off you again. First time was because I was hurt. This time is hunger. I don't want to not stop. Not on you. And besides you have my blood in your system. What if I couldn't stop?" he says walking away. He was right. I forgot he gave me his blood to heal my leg. I was walking fine that it slipped my mind.

"If you find someone, I don't want to be around. I don't want to watch. And please whatever you do, don't kill them." I say walking to catch up.

"I'll see what I can do. I can't promise anything." I go in front of him.

"No Damon. You will not kill them! You will feed off me if we need to. But I will not let you kill anyone. Please, promise me." I look into his eyes. I know he can tell I'm telling the truth. "For me." I whisper. I see him straighten up and then he sighs.

"Don't play the 'for me' card. I'm not good at keeping it. I don't want to disappoint you if I break the promise."

"Then either way I'm disappointed." I stare in to his eyes one last time and walk away. Damon walks up to my side.

"What if I say I pick the biggest dick out of the group?"

"I would tell you no. Not unless he was hurting someone. Or he was a rapist or something horrible."

"So I get to taste the nasty blood. You don't drink blood, there is a difference."

"Or, you get me." I say looking at him. Just then he takes my hand.

"I won't do that to you again. I saw how it hurt you. I almost couldn't stop. I won't hurt you again." I continue to walk away but he stops and pulls my hand back. I almost fall but I'm in his arms, and his lips are crushed to mine.

**AN::: Thanks again for the reviews from the last chapter. Keep them coming I love them all. I know you all want to know about the car. I haven't forgotten. It's coming up. I know whose driving. Do you? Let's take a poll. Rebekah and Kol, Klaus or someone else? Let me know in the reviews! **


	24. Chapter 24

Oh my God, Damon was kissing me. And trust me I wasn't holding back either. I was always told when you kiss someone you love, you would see fireworks. I didn't see any fireworks, I saw explosions. My hands went around his neck and intertwined into his hair, while his hands were on my lower back. I didn't want this moment to end. But it did when Damon pulled away. I gasp for air. I looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Madison, I shouldn't have done that." He said he brought his hands up to my shoulders. "You will forget-"

"No!" I said shaking away from him. "You will not compel me." I said walking away and then turned back around. "You won't."

"Maddie, you can't remember that I did that."

"Why? Because you didn't want me to want it too? Because you think I enjoyed it? Why Damon? Why can't I remember that you just kissed me?"

"Because it shouldn't have happened."

"But you get to remember? I wanted that kiss. And apparently you did to the way you were kissing me. But you will NOT take it away from me." He walked closer to me.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"You really shouldn't talk. Damon, don't compel me. I don't want to forget anything that happens."

"Fine." He said walking away. I walked behind him. I was so angry with him. How dare he go and try to compel me. I didn't want to forget our only kiss. Who knows when or if it would happen again? I can't believe I'm falling for a vampire. He came and changed everything I knew. My dad taught me to hate vampires. But if he knew that they weren't all monsters, maybe he wouldn't have hated them all. I think he would have liked Damon and Stefan. I knew he loved Elena so that wasn't an issue. But everything my dad taught me about hating them was changing because of my new found friends. Especially Damon. Dad wouldn't like Damon's personality like I did, but he would like how he protects me. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Damon stop and ran right into him. He glances down at me and put his finger up to his mouth. _Oh, that mouth._ I thought and smirked at myself. He pointed to the right, and then grabbed my hand.

"Where we going?" I whispered.

"There's a person around. We need a phone and I need blood." He said just as low. We were speed walking threw the rest of the woods when I saw a campfire in the distance.

"Damon, please don't hurt them. What if there are children there." I whispered. He stopped and looked at me.

"Do you think I would hurt a child?" I shook my head and just looked at him. "I need blood Maddie; someone has to give it up. I can compel someone to give it up. I got the special magic eye thing." He smirks.

"Damon, feed from me. I don't want to see you feed."

"Then don't look." He starts walking to the campfire. I put my head back and growl out my frustration. "You make me feel the same way." He says over his shoulder.

"Bloodsucker."

"That's me!" he smirks. We get to the campfire but don't see anyone around. They have a bunch of food and I want to eat it so badly. "Huh, I heard someone over here. Where are they?"

"They aren't here. Let's try another place. I mean, there has to be more campsites right?"

"If there are, I can't smell any other fire except this one. Look around and see if they left a phone. I can live without blood for a few more hours." We start looking for a phone in the obvious areas. But we are quickly defeated when we don't find one. "Damn it."

"Can I help you guys?" We both turn to the side we heard the voice. It's a young guy. Around 19 with brown hair and hazel eyes and glasses.

"Hi, um we were wondering if you have a phone we can borrow? We were in an accident and got lost." I said

"Are you folks ok? Do you need medical attention?" he asked.

"No, we're fine. We just need a phone to call our friends to let them know where we are."

"Yeah, sure. Can I give you something to eat? I have plenty here for you." He said picking his phone out of his pocket.

"No, not right now. But thanks. Maddie, why don't you go call Stefan. I'll sit here and introduce us to our new friend." The stranger hands me the phone and Damon and him go sit near the fire. I go near the car. I know what Damon is about to do to this poor kid, and I can't do anything to stop it. I just hope he doesn't kill this guy. I enter Stefan's number and press the call button. It rings about 4 times before he answers.

"Hello?"

"Stefan!" I say smiling.

"Maddie, where are you guys. It's getting dark. I though Damon would have you home by now."

"We were in an accident. It's a long story but we are lost in the woods. We just found someone with a phone." I explained. "And Damon needs energy." I whispered. I could hear Stefan being broody threw the phone. "You need to come get us."

"Of course. Where are you?"

"Um, here's the thing." I was saying when I heard the poor kid scream. And I cringe. "I don't know where we are exactly. But-" I saw the car I was standing by. It looks so familiar. "Stefan I'll call you right back I promise."

"Maddie, what's the matter? Stay on the phone."

"I promise give me 5 minutes. And I will call you back." I said hanging up. "Damon? If you're done, can you come here please?" I guess he heard the horror in my voice.

"What is it, I was enjoying my meal." All I can do was point.

"Look familiar?" I see him get tense. I take it he does. "You think this kid tried to kill us?" I asked. When I went to look at him he wasn't there. I turned around and saw him at the kid. The guy had 2 holes in the side of his neck. And Damon still had his blood on his mouth.

"Who are you?"

"You ask me that now? I'm Jimmy."

"Why did you try to kill us with your car?"

"I didn't. I have been here all night." He said looking more and more scared. I understood why when I looked at Damon. He went all vampire on the teen.

"That car raced me and her off the road earlier. And that big dent in the front has my paint on it! So yeah you did."

"I swear! I didn't do that." Jimmy was shaking. Damon was showing his fangs. It even made me step back. I've seen him like this once before. But not this threatening and terrifying. I guess me stepping back made him look. He showed his fangs again. But then realization came upon him. He looked back at Jimmy.

"Stay here." He compelled him. He started walking over to me. But he didn't change his face. "Maddie, I won't hurt you." He said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Change your face, I can't talk to you like this." Just then the vampire Damon was gone, and I was looking at the Damon I loved. I walked closer.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Why don't you take some of the food from here and go eat. I wanna talk to Jimmy and get some information out of him." I just nodded. As I was about to pass him to get the food, I saw him watching me. I looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You didn't scare me." He looked at me with a hard face.

"Did you call my brother?"

"Yeah, he wants to know where we are. He heard you bite him. I need to know where we are so I can tell him. I don't think Bonnie can do anymore location spells. We need to do this ourselves."

"Witchy can do it if she wants. But since it's me she probably won't."

"But it's me. And she will. I'm gonna go call him back. Go talk to Jimmy." I said walking away. I grabbed enough food to feed an army. I didn't realize I was so hungry until I started to eat. I called Stefan as I ate.

"Maddie, where are you? Is everything ok?"

"I don't know where we are Stefan. Right now everything is fine.' I said chewing my food. "Is Bonnie there?"

"She's right here."

"Good, put her on." I hear Stefan tell her I was on the phone.

"Maddie?"

"Anyway you can do another location spell on us? I mean I know you don't like Damon, but do me the favor? Were lost in the woods. We just want to know what town we are in. We can get a car." I put more food in my mouth.

"I don't know Maddie; I don't have anymore of your blood."

"It's fine. Once we get this car we can find where we are. Hey is Elena there?"

"Yeah, I'll get her." I hear the phone being passed on.

"Madison Marie Gilbert! What did you get yourself into now?" she asks. Why is she yelling at me? I'm older than her!

"Elena Gilbert! Why are you yelling at me?" I hear her laugh.

"At least you still got your sense of humor. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, Damon is trying to get information out of someone while I eat and talk to you. We will be home soon. How's Jeremy?"

"Freaking the hell out! As soon as you get back you better stop at the Boarding House first, and then home. Cause once you step into the house, Jeremy is going to lock you up." She giggled.

"And when I get back. We are having a girl's night! Just you, Caroline and Bonnie. No boys. And definitely no Salvatore brothers."

"I heard that!" I hear Stefan say. And I just bust into laughter.

"You got it. Just get home Madison. Mystic Falls isn't the same without you."

"I'm sure it's the same, just less awesome. I'm gonna go hurry the process along with Damon. I love you."

"I love you too Madison." And with that we hang up. I walk over to see what is taking Damon so long.

"Damon, can we hurry up?"

"Yeah, we are leaving once I kill him." _Wait! What? Why?_ I think. "Before you go you better save him there are a few reasons why. 1. He's working with a vampire, 2. He has a car, and 3. Well, I'm hungry." Just then he bites down on Jimmy's neck and I turn away so I don't bring my food back up. I walk to the car and start loading some food into the back. And then wait there. "I got the keys lets go. I'll explain on the way." He opens the car and we hop in. We are out of the woods and on the road in 20 minutes. We haven't talked about what's going on. But he has a lot of explaining to do.

**AN::: Thanks everyone for the Reviews and PM's. I have reached over 3,000 views too! So thanks everyone! The chapters will be coming every other day to every two days. I will be working as hard as I can! So please leave me reviews for when I get on here! **


	25. Chapter 25

I didn't know which way we were going. I just hope it was the right direction. Damon was extremely quite. It was kind of scary how quite. I asked him a few times what was going on. But he didn't say anything. He didn't even throw me a glance. I knew something was wrong,

"Damon, you need to tell me what's going on. You said that kid was working with a vampire. Did he say which one? Please just talk to me. We have been out of the woods for almost 45 minutes." I asked him for the 20th time since we were out of the woods.

"He was compelled not to tell. I tried to compel him to tell me, but it didn't work. The vampire was smart enough to tell him not to tell anyone. I don't know what vampire he was working with. We need to get you home, and in the Gilbert house." He said.

"How long until we get home?"

"Not soon enough." He glanced at me. "Give me the phone." I handed him the phone and he pressed a few numbers and put it up to his ear. He was talking so low that I couldn't hear him. I figured he was talking to his brother. Only a vampire can hear that low.

"Hi, Stefan." I whispered.

"He says hi. But be quite." Oh how I loathe vampire hearing. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait to get home and just be safe. I wanted this to all end and wish I never had any of this happen. My body was sore, and my head was pounding. I could really use some aspirin and a nice hot shower. I don't remember Damon hanging up the phone. But when I opened up my eyes, he was carrying me into the Boarding house.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours. Shh, go back to sleep. Your safe here. When you wake up I'm taking you home." I cuddled closer to Damon and closed my eyes. He still smelt like the woods, and his Damon scent. I felt so comfortable in his arms. He starts to put me down and I opened my eyes to see where he was putting me. I saw the big open windows to the one side and a large bathroom on the other. I was in Damon's room. I didn't let go of him right away. "What?" he whispered. Our faces were so close. I leaned up to kiss him but he turned his face. "No, Madison."

"Why? I want to." I whispered. He looked at me slightly.

"I can't. Just sleep. I'll be back later." He said and put me fully down on the bed. And started for the door.

"I don't get you. You kiss me in the woods and that's ok. But when I go to kiss you its not. What the hell? Do you have a control issue?" He turned back around.

"I don't have a control issue. I don't want this to go anywhere. You deserve better than this." He said gesturing to himself. I sit up.

"You don't think you're good enough for me?"

"You're too good for me."

"Damon, come here and talk to me." I said moving over. But he shakes his head. So I got up. "Fine I'll come to you. We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I really don't give a crap. I have been though to much these last few days. I need to." I said walking closer to him.

"Then talk to Elena." He said backing up.

"I want to talk to you! Damon, talk to me. I'm not going to say please. I'm not begging. But I want to talk to you! I didn't kiss Elena, I kissed you! I slept on your chest! Not anyone else's! Talk to me!"

"Fine! What do you want to talk about? How I kissed you? Fine. I kissed you. It won't happen again!" I got right into his face.

"And why not? Because you don't want to? Or because your scared that you liked it? Or is it because you're showing some kind of humanity?"

"It's complicated."

"No, you are! You are all nice to me the last few days. But as soon as you kiss me you turn into a vampire!"

"News flash Gilbert, I AM a vampire." Just then the veins under his eyes move and his eyes turn red. I see his fangs slide down. But I don't move. And I give a short laugh.

"Really Damon? Really? It doesn't scare me. And I'm sure your brother is listening. So changing your face isn't going to work. He will hear you bite me if it comes down to it. So stop acting like the big tough vampire. And be the Damon that I know. The sweet caring one. That's the one I fell for." Holy crap. Did I just tell him I feel for him? Yup, the look on his face tells it all. He changes his face back to the handsome Damon.

"You can't fall for me. I'm a monster. You deserve a nice human to be with."

"Damon, you came into my life and changed what I believed in. Not all vampires are these monsters. You aren't a monster. What if I don't want to be with a human?"

"You should be with one. You're better than this. You are going to grow old with someone. Like you should. I won't grow old."

"So, then I become a cougar as I get older." Saying that I just laughed. I would become a cougar to a non-aging vampire, who is already like 10 times my age. I see he smirks too.

"I'm done having this conversation." He turns to leave but I grabbed his arm, and he stops.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to." I touch his face.

"I did too." I whisper. Looking into his blue orbs memorizes me. I can see his humanity in them. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He looks over my head and sighs. He gives a small nod. I lay down and he lies down next to me. I snuggle up next to him with my head on his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you." I closed my eyes.

"You are so frustrating. I get so mad at you, but then I can't stay mad. I'm always the mad one."

"I don't care when you're mad at me. Makes things more…interesting with us."

"What did you mean I changed what you believed in?"

"I was taught to hate vampires. To kill them as I see them. But with you. With you it's different. I don't want to kill you. I want to get to know the real Damon. What makes him tick, what pisses him off, what kind of blood he likes." I smile. I hear him chuckle.

"O negative." _Oh, yay that's mine, _I think. "A lot pisses me off, and a lot makes me tick. I'm a very complex person." Wasn't that an understatement? "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Cause your talking. Which is hard to do. I like talking to you."

"Don't like it. And do yourself a favor, and don't get to close to me. I can be unpredictable sometimes."

"I like unpredictable."

"I have changed people on a whim." I knew that he was trying to scare me away. That did scare me a little. But I don't think he would do that to me. "If you wanted it I would turn you too. But you already made it clear you don't want it."

"Is that why your not you? Because I don't want to be a vampire?"

"I don't want this for myself. So I wouldn't want it for you."

"Let's say if Elena wasn't a vampire and you were still going for the cure, would you take it or give it someone else?"

"If I had to choose? Depends on the situation I guess. If I was in love with someone then yeah, I'd take it. But Stefan loves Elena. So if she was human I'd give it to him." I frowned to myself. If there was enough of the cure to save all 3 of them maybe we can change them all.

"What if you feel in love with someone before you found the cure?"

"I would take it. Only if Elena was human."

"And what about your brother?"

"He'd want me to be happy. He knows I don't like being what I am. I know he doesn't like it either. I guess it would have to be a game of rock, paper, scissors." He joked. "Why?"

"I guess I'm just trying to understand you. See what you would do." I got up and leaned on my elbow, so I was looking down at him. "You're a good person Damon. I know you don't want to show it. But you are. And I admire that about you." And before I could let him move, or even think about it I pressed my lips to his. At first he wasn't kissing back. But then I felt the pressure from him. His left hand came around to my hair and pulled me closer. His right hand was on my lower back. He flipped me on my back and was lying across me. My hands when around his neck. I didn't want this to end. And the way he was kissing me, I knew he didn't either.


	26. Chapter 26

Waking up, I felt refreshed, rejuvenated, and just plain great. I stretch in bed and see that I'm alone. I pull the sheet up my chest and sit up. I look around and don't see Damon in the room. I look on the floor next to me and see his shirt. I pull it on and walk into the bathroom and see him brushing his teeth. I lean against the door frame and admire him. Last night was the one of the best nights I have ever had. He sees me looking at him and he smiles. I smile back and blush a little. It's like he knows I was thinking about what we did last night.

"Good morning." He says with his smile.

"Good morning." I say walking over to the shower. "Mind if I borrow a shirt today?" I take off the shirt I'm wearing and get into the shower. I know he's watching me the whole time.

"No, I don't mind. I'll go lay one out for you." I see threw the glass that he walks out. _Damn, I was hoping he would come in here with me._ I thought. Oh, well. I take his shampoo and wash my hair. I take all the time in the world. It feels like the water is never getting cold. Which I'm perfectly ok with. Until I hear my stomach growl. I step out of the shower and put a towel around. Crap, I don't have any fresh undergarments.

"Damon!" I yell. I'm waiting near the bed when he walks in and he eyes me up and down.

"Looking good. What's wrong?"

"I need underwear and a bra. Got any ideas?"

"Well, I got one." He says as he lifts his eyebrow.

"And what would that be Salvatore?"

"You can not wear it. I mean, I got underwear." He said walking to his dresser, opens the top drawer and hands be some boxers. "But I'm fresh out of bras. And I don't think you're my size."

"I'm not walking around without a bra. Not here. With your brother and my cousin. Where is mine from last night?" I said looking around.

"About that." I turn towards him wide eyed.

"What did you do?" He picks them up from the floor and I see that he didn't unhook them but he ripped it off. And now I can never wear it again.

"Damon! Those were my favorite." I say taking them from him. "You owe me!" I pout. "Freaking loved these." I murmur to myself.

"I'll buy you more. Finish getting ready, its breakfast time." He says walking to the door.

"Again, I have no bra!" I really couldn't believe I was fighting with him about not having a bra. But he walks out. Oh, I hate him right now. "Elena!" Elena comes in.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I borrow a bra?" she starts to laugh.

"Yeah, I'll go get one." She leaves and comes back in vampire speed.

"Thank you." She walks out and I finish getting ready. I throw my hair in a wet ponytail, put my shoes on and go downstairs.

"Good morning Maddie." Stefan says.

"Hey. Where is the food?" Stefan smiles a half smile.

"I made eggs, sausage and pancakes. Will that work?"

"You could tell me it was left over cold pizza and I would love you." Damon looks at me when I say that, with a jealous look. I look at him and wink. He shakes his head as a response. Stefan comes over and puts a plate down.

"Maddie, it's good to have you home."

"Thanks Stef, it's good to finally be in a house and know where I am. By the way guys," I say looking at Stefan and Elena. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Madison, of course I would come get you. You're my cousin. I would have begged these 2 until they said yes. But it was Damon's idea to go get you. He found out that you were gone. He was going crazy the whole time." I look at Damon with wide eyes. He was eyeing Elena threw slits.

"Really Damon? You were going crazy?" I ask, he snapped his head toward me. And he just walked out the room. Elena looks at me and then to her boyfriend.

"Did I say something?" she asks.

"I'll go talk to him." I said.

"No, you eat. I'll talk to my brother." Stefan says walking the way Damon went.

**Damon's POV**

Elena and her big mouth. She doesn't know when to close it. I liked Madison, a lot. Maybe even more than I want to admit. But I can't admit that to anyone not even myself. She won't be a vampire and I don't blame her. But what she wants from me is just too much. Last night was amazing. And I have been with lots of women. She is definitely in the top, oh I don't know one! Yes, I was going crazy when she was missing. Because when that happened I started to care for her. I don't like showing my humanity for anyone but myself. But she just knows how to open me up. But she also knows how to piss me the hell off.

I know my brother is on his way into my room, but before he gets in there I clean up some of mine and Maddie's clothes from last night. I'm done just in time.

"What Stefan?" I say as he walks up to the doorway.

"Ever since you met Madison, you have changed. And hey, trust me, I like the new Damon. But you share some of your feelings with her, and not with me. I'm your brother. Talk to me." God, was is with everyone and wanting me to talk? Maddie knew how to get me to talk without even trying. Stefan sounds like he's begging.

"You want to talk? Ok, did you watch the latest football game? I missed it."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I can see you like Madison, because you are acting the same why I did when Elena was taken by Rose. I was freaking out. I would do anything I could to get her back. You, brother, are acting the same way. You are in love." I walked right up to him.

"I am not. I don't do love. Not after what Katherine did to me. And honestly, brother, we have more important things to talk about then my love life. Like what are going to do about this vampire that tried getting us killed. The kid didn't tell us who it was."

"The original talk is not over. And whose work did it look like?"

"I'm not sure. They were smart though. They compelled the guy not to tell anyone who he was working with. It could be anyone. It could be Klaus; he doesn't do his own work. So he would sacrifice a human for himself. Kol and Rebekah were bitten by Tyler. If they haven't gotten back to Klaus they are still withering away in Virginia Beach. But who else is there?" I wanted to kill the vamp that tried to run me off the road. Not so much that they ran me off the road. I'm not the breakable. But Madison was. And my car. Oh man I really did love that car. And what I went threw to get it.

"Well, who else hates you?" Stefan asks.

"Oh, well that list can take forever. I have a lot of people who hate me."

"Well, if you weren't such a dick." Stefan smirks.

"Wow, baby brother said something funny." I said smiling.

"I'm going back downstairs. Maybe Elena and Maddie have any ideas." He said walking towards the door.

"I'm bringing Maddie home soon. She's safer at the Gilbert house then here."

"Do what you need to Damon, but keep her safe this time."

"I get it Stefan, I messed up last time. But hey we all came out ok."

"Yeah and your girlfriend might have nightmares the next few nights."

"Ok, 1 not my girlfriend and 2, I don't think she will. But I plan on staying with her tonight." That made him turn around.

"You're going to stay in a house with a vampire hunter? Did you drink vervain or something?"

"I'm going to wait until he's asleep. I'm not completely stupid Stefan. I really don't want to have a stake threw my heart. And he already promised he won't touch me with Madison right there. So I'm safe."

"Until he knows your two love each other."

"Are we really on this subject again? Drop it Stefan." He puts his hand up in mock surrender. I can really use a drink. Even better I need blood I haven't had any since the kid yesterday. And after such an eventful night and now morning, I'm craving like a pregnant woman. I walk pass my brother and go down to the basement, passing the girls on the way. I don't look at them but I know they glance at me. I go to the cooler and grab a bag. I pop the top and start to drink. Where does Stefan get off telling me how I feel? I need more male friends. And ones that don't want to kill me or have the wolf gene.

**Madison's POV**

I watched as Damon left. I was so confused why he wouldn't be upset about Elena telling me he was concerned for me while I was kidnapped. I wanted to talk to him about it. But Stefan wanted to play hero. Which at that point I was fine with. I was sick of trying to get him to admit anything for me. I knew he liked me. He showed me last night. But I doubt Stefan would have any luck with Damon admitting anything. He did tell me he was a complex person, which I already knew. But now it was out of control with him running away from his feelings. He was acting like a girl. But with the boys upstairs I got to have some girl time with my little cousin.

"Sounded like you and Damon had some fun last night." Elena smirked as she took a sip of her coffee. My fork stopped halfway to my mouth in shock.

"Um, you heard that?" I asked blushing and putting my fork down.

"Maddie, people in Africa heard that. But hey its fine, I'm surprised it happened this soon. I gave you guys another week. You two have lots of tension between you."

"That's an understatement." I whisper.

"How's that?" I look up. I barley heard myself. Then I remembered she's a vampire. Stupid vampy hearing.

"Just drop it. I'm still confused myself about what's going on with Damon and me." I said as I picked my fork back up and shove a big piece of pancake in my mouth. Just then we see Damon head down to the basement. We turn to look at him but he doesn't look back. He looks pissed.

"I talked to Jeremy." She said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at her.

"How is he?"

"Worried about you. It's been almost a week since you been home. He wants you there. I told him you needed to sleep, so reluctantly he let you stay here. But you should get going soon. I can take you." I nod my head.

"I'll go get my stuff from upstairs." I said wiping my mouth with my napkin and go upstairs. As I walked into Damon's room I notice he picked up the floor. But I see the hamper in the corner and I walk to it. I find my clothes from last night and pull them out. I look around to see if I forgot anything else. I look at the bed and remember what happened there. Where I knew I was in love with Damon, where he told me to not get close. I walk pass the bed and brush my hand across it on my way out. I walk back into the living room and see Elena and Stefan talking. "I'm ready Elena." She turns around to look at me.

"Where you going?" I turn to the left and see Damon.

"Elena is taking me home. And don't worry I wont get anywhere. I'll stay where I'm supposed to." I said barley looking at him. "I'll meet you in the car." I turned for the door but Damon was standing there. "What?"

"You can go out there by yourself. Its easier access to you." I turned around and went for the couch. I was a prisoner in my cousin's house now too.

"Come on Maddie, we can go now." Elena said offering her hand. I took it and we walked to the door. I got into her red mini coop and crossed my arms. "You alright?" she said looking at me.

"Yeah, I just want to get home." I looked at her and gave her a small smile. I laid my head back and start to think about everything going on. Especially the fact that I was in love with a vampire. Out of all the men in the world, I fall for a blood sucking vampire. _Sorry, Dad, you even said you can't help who you fall for._ I know my dad is rolling in his grave. Probably Uncle Grayson and Uncle John too. But they aren't here to yell at me. And once my vampire hunter cousin found out, he would do all the yelling for all 3 of them. I don't even know what it was about Damon that made me like him so much. I mean, he was stubborn, cocky, and arrogant. But he was sweet, kind, handsome, and funny too.

Before I know it we are back home. Elena walks me up the steps and I walk in. I see Jeremy in the living room. He turns when he hears the door open. He jumps up, runs over to me, and picks me up into a huge bear hug.

"Oh my God, Madison. Your home." He puts me down and looks at me at arms length. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He starts looking at my neck and wrist.

"Jer, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. No bites. No scratches or bruises. I'm ok." He hugs me again. When he lets go he looks out the door and sees his sister.

"Thanks for bringing her home. See you around." And then he closes the door on her.

"Hey! I know you are all anti-vampire right now. But that girl you just slammed the door on is your sister. She is also one of my rescuers. You on the other hand weren't there! You stayed here! So before you go slamming the door on someone why don't you put your head in the middle of it before you do! I'm not in the mood for the vampire hating thing today. I had 3 and half of them at my side when 2 Originals came and kidnapped me. I owe them right now. You, I don't at this point!" I don't know why I was screaming at Jeremy. But it felt good just to get the frustration out.

"Why are you yelling at me? I couldn't be there! I would have killed them all, or I would have gotten myself killed. It was either have them save you or they all day and maybe me too. Which would you prefer? Can't we just hang out like nothing happened?" then he looked down. "Why are you wearing Damon's shirt?" I looked down at it too.

"He let me borrow one. Why?"

"Madison, why did he let you borrow one?"

"Cause mine was dirty. He was nice enough to lend me one." I started for the stairs.

"Why couldn't you ask Elena for one of her shirts?" he asked following me.

"Lets see, one, her clothes wont fit me. Her bra barley does right now. And 2, I didn't sleep in her room last night." Jeremy's eyes went wide his jaw went stiff and his hands went into fists.

"You what?"

"I…slept…in…his…bed." I said slowly. "I'm almost 22 Jeremy. I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do."

"You slept in the same room as a vampire? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah… I am. I'm going to go change." I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed. Oh, my own bed was much more comfortable than anything. _Except Damon's bed._ I thought. "Oh my God brain shut up!" I got up and changed my clothes. I unbuttoned Damon's shirt and changed Elena's bra. I put my own on, followed by Damon's shirt. I put sweat pants on and lay back down. I grabbed my lyric book. I have been thinking of a new song. And once I got it done I could call Nicole and ask her to write the music for it. I also had a few lines I know I would use. I started writing, and I couldn't stop.

**AN:::: This is one of the longer chapters. I didn't know where to actually end it. I've been fusing with it for a day a half. So let me know what you think about it. No chapter until MAYBE Sunday night. If not then Wednesday night. If no chapter till the middle of the week, then HAPPY HOLIDAYS from my family to yours! A great Christmas gift is a review1 **


	27. Chapter 27

I didn't realize I was writing so long. I looked at my clock and it was almost 9pm. I have been home for almost 6 hours. Besides getting up to get a drink and to use the bathroom, I stayed in my room writing. I got up picked some bad versions on the song and put them where I tried to aim them, the trash. I still wasn't done with the song, but it was a work in progress. I stretched out my sore body and went downstairs to find some food. I wonder how the boys did for food while I was gone. I was expecting to walk into the kitchen and see a pile of dirty pots and pans like the first day here. But when I walked in I saw the kitchen was spotless. Was I in the right house? I live with 2 teenage boys who don't know the difference between a sponge and a brillo. I don't think to hard about it. I go to the fridge and see that it's stocked up. What the hell? Who went shopping? That was my chore too. I looked around to make sure I was still in the Gilbert house. I sure was, I can see a picture of Elena and Jeremy with their parents on the counter. I go back in the fridge and take out cold cuts, the mayo, a tomato, and cheese. I nice sandwich would be good. Where is everyone? I go to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm making food? Anyone want anything?" I yell up. I listen but I don't hear anyone. Huh, that's weird. Usually when a guy hears food they are at the table before the sentence is over. I walk up the stairs and knock on Jeremy's door. There is no response, I crack it open and see that it's empty. I walk down the hall and do the same with Matt's room. But with the same result. I go to the phone in the hallway and call Jeremy's phone. It rings a few times before he answers. I hear a lot of noise in the back.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Where are you?"

"Hey, Maddie. I'm working. Matt's here too. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I came down and the house was empty. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I thought you were mad at me. But listen I got to go. I have tables."

"When are you guys going to be home?"

"Late. Don't wait up. See you tomorrow." He said and then hung up.

Well that's great, I'm kidnapped, have an accident, watch a 19 year old kid get drained, fight with Damon, make up with Damon, and this is how it all ends. With me, home alone. I sigh and walk back downstairs. I take my new phone out of my pocket of my sweatpants. I give Elena a quick text.

_My first night home and the boys are working till late. Come over and bring Chinese with you. Lol.-Maddie_

Chinese definitely sounded better than a ham and cheese. I walked back into the kitchen and started putting my sandwich ingredients back. Just as I closed the door my phone went off.

_Sorry, Stefan and I are having a date night. Why don't you ask Damon?-Elena_

_Have fun. I'll text Caroline. I need my distance from Damon. Can we please get together soon? Just you and me and no vampire drama? Watch some girly movies, and stuff our faces so we gain like 5 pounds…or I gain 5 pounds since you can't. Kind of jealous. Lol.-Maddie_

Well, that sucks. Elena is with her boyfriend. I guess I could text Caroline and ask her to come and hang out. I haven't seen much of her or Bonnie since I got back. As I'm thinking this I feel someone behind me. I slowly turn around and I'm greeted by two blue orbs. I jump back, but then give a sigh of relief.

"Holy crap Damon!" I yell shoving him. Which he doesn't expect and he falls back slightly. "You could have given me a damn heart attack. You're such a creeper. What are you doing here?"

"I saw that the guys were working so I came to make sure you were ok. But since you need distance I will leave.' He said walking towards the door.

"Hold on one second. You were reading over my shoulder?" I said walking after him.

"It sounded like you were writing a novel. I like novels. So I looked." He opened the door and turned around. "But since you are going to text Caroline, I will leave you be."

"I said that so Elena wouldn't feel bad that I wanted to hang out with her."

"Well, even so. You need distance. So I'm leaving." He turned back around and walked down the steps. I walked out behind him. "Get inside. A vampire can come snatch you up." He said putting his hands on my shoulders. He turned me around and walked me back over the threshold.

"Then listen to me." I said.

"Why? You need distance. I don't want to ruin that for you." He said crossing his arms.

"I need distance from you in every which way! You fight with me, but then you come to my rescue! I tell you how I feel and then you shut down. And then after last night? You still won't tell me how you feel. And now you're sneaking up on me and reading over my shoulder. I can't get you out of my head! You don't want me to fall for you, but you come here to make sure I'm OK. It's to late Damon, I fell for you. More than I think you realize. So until we can figure something out. I need to keep my distance from you. Until I figure out how much I actually fell for you, I can't see you. I need to figure this out. It happened to fast."

"You need to figure it out because I'm a vampire."

"Is that what you think it is? Because you're a vampire? That has nothing to do with it Damon. I don't see you as one. Just like when I look at Elena, she isn't one to me anymore. Today I actually forgot she was one. And Stefan besides his teeth, he's not a vampire to me either. So don't think your blood drinking habits are making the decisions for me. I fell for Damon Salvatore, not Damon the vampire."

"I can't be with you."

"I won't beg you to be with me." I whispered. That hurt. That REALLY hurt. "But you can go now, you know how I feel." I was holding back tears and much as I could. I walked to the door and opened it wide and looked outside. I couldn't look at him I would have lost it. He walked out and turns to look at me. I closed the door on his face. I leaned against the door and burst into tears. I slid down the door and hugged my legs. I wish I never met him right now. I've been hurt before. But this hurt more than anything an ex-boyfriend ever did. And I have had some crappy boyfriends. Damon wasn't my boyfriend. He was the man I was in love with. And that's why it hurt so badly. This was the time I wish I had my mom. I cried harder knowing she wasn't there to comfort me. I grabbed my phone, and texted Caroline.

_I need a girl here now please. And bring Chinese.-Maddie_

I hope having Caroline there would help calm me down. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I came out my phone went off.

_Everything ok? I'm on my way. Be there in 15.-Caroline_

"At least I got one friend right now." My phone went off again.

_I'm sorry I made you cry. It was kind of hard not to hear you. It was not my intention to make you upset. But I can't be with someone who wants too much out of life. I won't do that to you. I won't see you for a while if that's what you want. But I can compel you to forget what you feel for me. I won't hurt you anymore after that.-Damon_

Did Damon just apologize? And did he just offer to compel me? I told him never to compel me why would he offer it? I put my phone down and wait for Caroline. I can't deal with any more Damon drama. I flop down on the couch and hug one of the pillows.

"Knock, knock." I hear Caroline opening the door. "I come baring Chinese and wine." I run to her and hug her. "Maddie, are you alright?"

"I'm so happy to see a girl right now. Between fighting with Jeremy today when I got home, and then yelling at Damon a little while ago. I need estrogen in this house! Oh, egg rolls." I bring the bag into the living room and sit on the floor. She follows suit.

"You fought with Jeremy and Damon? You been a busy bee today." I relay what happened with Jeremy, and then tell her everything that happened with Damon. From the car accident to the last conversation in the living room to the text message.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You're in love with Damon Salvatore? And he just plan said I can't be with you? What a dick!"

"I'm not going to fight with him. I'm not going to change his mind. I think it's because when we were in the accident I broke my leg. He gave me his blood to heal. I told him I don't want to die with it in my system. I don't want to be a vampire. He looked so hurt with I said it. But ever since then he's been so guarded. Until last night when I got him to talk. And then, well I already told you."

"Well, then he's missing the best thing that could happen to him. You're an amazing person. And if he can't see it, I hope he chokes on vervain." She said picking up her wine glass to clink. I clink her wine glass back.

"Amen. All I need is my family and my best friends. Thank you so much for coming tonight Care. I really do appreciate it. I needed one of my best friends tonight."

"Where's Elena? I'm sure she would have been your first call."

"To be honest, she was. But she had a date night with Stefan. So I called you. I just didn't want to be alone tonight. Especially my first night home."

"I don't blame you. I'm always here for you." We talked for a few hours more. Caroline was getting tired so she went home. It was around 12:30AM. I locked the door behind her and went upstairs. I opened my door. I turned on my light and screamed. There was Damon lying on my bed reading my notebook! I sat next to him.

"Second time you scared me tonight Damon." I said and grabbed the notebook from him. "First you read over my shoulder. And now you're reading my lyrics? Get out! I thought you weren't going to come see me anymore?"

"I wasn't going to. And to be honest I'm not sure why I'm here."

"Then be not sure somewhere else. I'm tipsy and tired. I want to sleep."

"What is it about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I can't stay away from you. It's like you're a magnet and I keep getting pulled back."

"Well, I'm pushing you away right now. Why don't you go figure out what vamp wanted to kill us." I get up go into the bathroom and slam the door. "When I get out you better be out of my house Damon." I said threw the door. I brushed my teeth and stayed in there longer than I needed too. But I just didn't want to go out there yet. I guess I had no choice. I walked out and to my shock he was still there. "I said go." I was standing on the side of the bed with the weight on my left foot and crossed my arms.

"You look cute trying to be mad."

"I'm not mad; I'm aggravated and want to go to sleep. I'm going to call Jeremy and tell him your threatening my veins." He sits up.

"It won't work. By the time he gets here I would be gone. So stop with the silly threats. Why didn't you respond to my text?"

"And say what? Its ok, apology accepted? No way! But I'm not going to fight you to be with me. I don't care." I don't sound to convincing saying the last part. Because I know it's not true. I do care. I want to be with him. But I would not fight with him to love me. Or even care about me. I know he cares for me. But not the way I do. "I want to go to sleep. Get out of my bed."

"Did you think about what I said I could do if you wanted?"

"Oh, compel me? Get the hell outa here! I told you I never want to be compelled and I meant it."

"Fine. I won't compel you."

"Good, so leave." I put my hands on my hips and switched feet.

"Aren't we insistent on me leaving?"

"Yeah. Go."

"Ok, ok." He got off my bed came around to me and looked me right in the eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips to mine and left. What the hell?

**AN::: I know I said I wouldn't update to maybe after the holidays. But here I am making more chapters. Thanks to AliceIsDead13, who gave me a great name for all my loyal readers… you all are my minions! Happy reading my minions! **


	28. Chapter 28

This day could not get any weirder. Then to end it with Damon giving me a kiss? I wondered if there was any wine left. I sat on my bed holding my notebook in the process. I wanted to know what the hell Damon was up to. What made him kiss me? Especially since I just threw him out.

"I'm not even going to over think this. I'm tired." I said to myself and lay down. I closed my eyes and fell almost right to sleep. I slept of bright blue eyes. And then they were taken away by me being in a dark room. I knew where I was, but I couldn't get out. No one was there to save me. I jolted upright in the bed panting. I knew I would have weird dreams after everything that I went threw. But I was hoping it was later. I haven't gotten much sleep the last few nights. One night was all I was asking for. I looked at my clock and it was a little past 4am. I got up and went to the bathroom. I heard Jeremy mumbling something in his room. I went over and listened.

"Stupid computer, work! Piece of crap!" I hear him bang the computer. I open the door slighting and he turns to it. "Maddie? Are you ok?" he said getting up.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream. What are you doing up so late?" I asked crossing the room. He sat back down.

"I got off work really late. Later then I thought I would. And I have a paper due tomorrow. I was almost done but then my computer shut down. I didn't save it and I have to start all over. But it won't turn back on." He said banging the machine again.

'Want to use mine? I haven't unpacked it yet. But it's right on top. You're more than welcome to it. Until you get a new laptop."

"Really? Thanks.' He got up and came over to me. "You ok?" I nodded my head. "Maddie, tell me."

"I just had a bad dream. Would it be ok if I laid down in here with you while you worked?" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure." I went back into my room and dug out my laptop for my cousin. I brought it back in and he was making up the bed.

"Here you take this side. I'll go to sleep when I'm done. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I just need some sleep. Go do your paper." I said lying down. "Love ya kid."

"Love you too." I feel asleep to Jeremy typing. I didn't feel him get into or out of bed. I didn't dream of anymore dark rooms. I slept peacefully. Until I heard someone yelling my name.

"Maddie! Madison!" I groaned, who the hell is yelling for me.

"What?" I semi screamed while throwing a pillow over my ear. I hear the door swing open and a sigh of relief. I open one eye and see its Damon. "Go away I'm sleeping."

"In Jeremy's bed?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, he loves me enough to let me bunk with him for the night." I threw the pillow over my ear harder and started to drift back off. But I was once again interrupted by the bed going down at the foot. "What Damon? I'm so tired." I wined.

"I think I know who tried to kill us."

"Good, go kill them first." I said threw the pillow. I know I should have been all over it and should have been asking questions. But at this point of being so tired I just didn't really give a crap. I just wanted to see the inside of my eyelids.

"I wish it was that easy. They aren't the easiest targets. Very sneaky."

"Be sneakier. I'm going back to sleep."

"No, you will sleep at my house. Come on sleeping beauty. Its 10am the sun is shinning, the sky is blue. And we have a vampire to kill. So come on lets go rise and shine!" What…the…hell…was…he…on? I took the pillow off of my head and looked at him. Just last night he was all depressed and now he's all happy go lucky. He must have gotten the good stuff from the bank.

"I'm not going anywhere Damon. If the vampire can't get in here I'm not leaving until they are dead."

"Nope, not an option. You are coming with me." He got up. Next thing I know I'm being lifted out of the bed.

"Damon! Put me down! Jeremy! Matt! I'm being abducted by a bipolar vampire!"

"Quit screaming. Do you really think I would come in here with Jeremy all 'kill the vampire' protest? And Matt's no home either." He walked into my room and put me down. "Oh, good your up." I threw him a nasty look. And went to lie down on my bed. "Oh, no Madison. Get your ass up."

"Get your ass out. I was up in the middle of the night. I want to go back to sleep. I haven't gotten a good night sleep in nights. I just wanna sleep."

"You slept yesterday night." He smirks. I turn and stare at him. Was he really bringing up our night together? I roll my eyes and turn over. I wasn't going to ask, but it comes out anyway.

"What the hell are you on? I mean did they spike your blood with pot or something? Are you on vampire anti-depressants?"

"No, I figured out who would want us killed. And I know how to get them back. But apparently you don't care that your life can not be in jeopardy anymore." He said sitting down at my window.

"I will care more when I get more sleep."

"Then bring clothes and you can sleep at my house. Take a shower if you want. I really don't care. But you have to come to the Boarding House." I growled. "Don't you growl at me young lady. Respect your elders."

"Isn't that an understatement." I mumbled. That gained me a Damon look. "Why do I have to go to the Boarding House?"

"Trust me Madison. It's just safer for you." I groaned again.

"As long as I get to sleep in your bed. Its way more comfortable then Jeremy's."

"Fine. Get clothes. Let's go." He got up and started for the dresser.

"Step away from the dresser Salvatore. Touch it and I stake you in the gut." He turned to look at me, and just bust out laughing,

"You woke me up, and you're keeping me awake. Guess what I'm cranky. Now you know what you look like all day long." I pushed him out of the way and gathered some clothes for the day. Then I went to the bathroom and got my toiletries. "Do I get coffee? Or am I forbidden from that too?" he took out his phone, pressed a few numbers and put it to his ear.

"Make coffee. Be there in 10 minutes." And he hung up. Who does he think he is? Donald Trump? Barking orders to whoever that was. If it's Elena I will stake him. "Oh bring vervain. We might need it." I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I eyed the coffee pot in wanting. I open the basement door and went down. I turned the lights on and saw that the vervain plants were full grown. I grabbed a whole bunch and turned around and ran right into Damon.

"Damn it Damon." I said. The vervain burned some of his hand and he hissed. "Why would you come down here with this stuff here? You're such an idiot! Lets go, I need more sleep." I said walking around him. I heard him mumble something. But I just ignored it. I was already cranky enough. I didn't need anything else to piss me off. I felt a breeze pass me as I walked up the stairs. "Show off" I said.

"That's me. Lets go." He grabbed my bag and we went out to the car. The drive to the Boarding House usually takes 15 minutes. But we were there with in 10. I walked in and headed right to the coffee pot. I felt my mouth start to water. "Just make a mug and stop drooling." Yup, that sounded more like Damon. I shot him the finger and made a cup. I took a long pull and sighed. I could feel myself waking up more.

"So does Stefan and Elena know who this vamp is that wants us dead?"

"Yeah, and little cousin is freaking out. But don't worry it's not Klaus. My brother has been working harder on the cure so you're safe. Klaus has been happy with his work."

"Rebekah and Kol?" I asked walking into the living room with him.

"Nope, they are healed if you wanted to know. They were able to get to Klaus before they died. They aren't happy with me. But hey, I had to do what I had to do."

"Does Tyler have a mark on his back now?"

"Klaus wouldn't allow that. The whole hybrid thing."

"Then who is trying to kill us?"

"Not us. You. And don't worry before you go all deer and headlights look, I will be here, as always to defend you." He said sitting on the couch.

"Don't sound cocky Damon. If you don't want to protect me then don't. I'll stay in my house. And I'll have my friends protect me. Elena and Caroline and your brother have proven not to have me killed. I'll even have Bonnie put a protection spell on the house."

"Well, sounds like a plan. But there's a problem with it."

"What's that?"

"The vampire can still get in." I heard behind me.

"Hey Elena. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok."

"Yeah, once you kill her. Katherine." Damon says standing in front of me.

**AN::: This chapter is a Christmas gift to all my loyal minions. It's got a little more of Maddie and Damon bickering. Which I love to write. And another cliffhanger! I don't want to say when I will update again, because I usually update before then. So look out for the next update! So please leave me an amazing Christmas gift, a review! Thanks everyone!**


	29. Chapter 29

Katherine? I thought she was dead, or living in Europe. I was not expecting her to be back in Mystic Falls. I knew Elena was her doppelgänger, but this was just crazy. She can easy fool anyone to think she is Elena. But why was she coming after me? I never met the chick before. What did I ever do to her?

"Katherine, I'm surprised to see you back in Mystic Falls." Damon said.

"As am I. I was hoping my little pawn would succeed in killing at least one Gilbert. I was wrong. I see she's still alive." She glared at me.

"She is. You know, Klaus is still in town. As is Rebekah and Kol. You should run along now, before the Original family comes after you."

"They won't. Both Doppleganger's are vampires and Elena can't reproduce. So, I think we are out of the woods on that." She started to walk closer to Damon. Damon didn't move, but I felt his right hand hold my right arm. He was nervous with her around. I don't blame him, she looked scary.

"What do you want with Madison?"

"Why do you want to know?" she looked in his eyes and then at me. "Wow, Damon Salvatore, I don't know if I should be surprised or royally pissed. But you fell in love with a human." My eyes went wide and I looked at Damon. His jaw was tight and his hand was pressing down on my arm. "I never thought I would see the day that YOU would fall in love with someone other than me."

"What do you want with her Katherine?"

"I want her dead." She said slowing glaring at me dead

"Why?"

"Because I love you Damon, I don't want someone else taking my spot."

"You said the same thing when Stefan fell in love with Elena. You wanted her dead so you can have him."

"She doesn't want either one of you to be happy." I blurted out. That gained me a look from both vampires. "She wants her property. But the boys aren't property. Would it make you feel better if I was a vampire? Is it because I'm human?" I said walking to the side of Damon

"Well, some of it yes. But I will always keep the Salvatore brothers close. Stefan is dating my ancestor, so I'm ok with them. But you? You're not a Petrova. You get to die." I see the veins under her eyes move, her eyes turn red and her fangs drop down. "You smell tasty." She came at me, but before she could attack, Damon threw her across the room.

"You still have the vervain?" Oh yeah, I had some on the couch. I ran over to grab some. Katherine took her chance and caught me. She bit into my shoulder and I cried out in pain. She was shoved off me. I saw her and Damon going at it. I reached into my pocket of my sweatshirt and called Stefan.

"Hey Madison." He answered. It's great to see he's having such a nice day.

"Get your ass home now Stefan!" I said threw my teeth. I was trying to cry out from the pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Katherine." I said and hung up. I crawled over to the couch and grabbed the vervain I was heading for when I got bit. I held it up and rubbed it on my neck and wrists. And then held on to it like my life depended on it. Which it did. I watched as Damon and Katherine fought. She would get close to me and he would pull her back. The pain in my shoulder was throbbing. I was trying so hard not to think of the pain. I grabbed my phone again and texted Stefan.

_Where are you!? In pain. Hurry get Elena!-Maddie_

Just as I sent the message Katherine was being held up against the wall by both brothers. Thank God Stefan showed up.

"Let me go!" She yells.

"You just went after Madison; you really think that's a going to happen?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow. I heard the door slam close and Elena runs in. She see's me and comes to my side. Her face changes when she sees the blood. _Crap, I'm screwed. I'm pouring blood in the room with 4 vampires. I need human friends._ I think.

"Your blood. I…it…I…" she was stumbling. She was trying so hard not to loose control.

"Elena, look at me." I said she looked up.

"Shut it off. Shut off the hunger. Help them. I'm ok."

"It's not the easy for her." I looked up and saw Katherine watching Elena.

"Shut up you bitch!" I spat at her. She started to struggle to get out of the boys hands.

"Really Maddie? Stop trying to piss her off, we're the ones holding her." Damon said.

"And what are you going to do with me now that you got me Damon. I know how much you wanted this just a few months ago. Hold me down and do what you want with me."

"You know what sounds amazing to me Katherine?" she says whispering close. She looks at him "Shoving vervain down your throat. And watch you gag on it. And then take a stake to your cold dead heart."

"Then do it." I said. She glares at me. "What? You just tried to drain me. So yeah I'm on an all 'Kill Katherine' raid right now." I look to where my cousin was and she's in the corner away from me but close enough for the boys. I guess one of the boys loosened their grip just a little bit. Because the next thing we all knew Katherine was gone and the door was slammed shut.

"Go get her cleaned up Damon. We will find her." Elena said. She ran out the door with Stefan hot on her heel. Within seconds Damon was at my side picking me up and bringing me to his bathroom. He sat me down on the vanity. He looked at the wound. I saw his face try not to change. So I turned and faced him.

"Damon, you don't have to do this. I can do it. I don't want you having to suffer. Go get a blood bag. I'll be ok."

"No, I will do this. I should have checked the house. I knew it didn't sound like Elena on the phone when I called before, but I was in a rush and didn't notice at the time. This shouldn't have happened."

"Damon, go get a blood bag, then help me." He looked into my eyes; he saw that I was begging for him to go feed. He nodded his head and left. I was in so much pain. I know I lost a good amount of blood. _"You fell in love with a human." _Katherine's words roll around in my head. He didn't deny it, but he didn't admit to it either. I couldn't think about it, Damon was back. "Better?" He nodded.

"We need to get this shirt off you. Face me." I did, and he took the shirt and ripped it down the middle. "I gotta get it off your wound. It might hurt."

"Just do it Damon. I can handle it." I looked him right in the eyes. I knew I was lying and he knew it too.

"Squeeze my arm if its bad." I put my other arm on his arm, I was so nervous I started to squeeze. "I'm gonna do it fast."

"Don't tell me just do it." I said my voice breaking. He held onto my shirt and ripped it off. I screamed as tears came down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry. We gotta get some anti-biotic cream on it."

"Why don't you give me your blood?" he looked at me shocked.

"If you die with it in your system you will be a vampire." He said still holding the shirt.

"Damon, one, I'm in pain. Like I wanna rip my arm off pain. And two, no one can touch me. Not when I got you here." I whispered the last part. I looked at him threw my tear filled eyes. He wiped away a tear on my cheek. He bit his wrist and gave it to me. I sucked down the hot coolness until he took it away. "Thank you." I hiccupped.

"I'll bandage that up for you." He turned me around and worked on my shoulder. I could see his refection threw the mirror, he wouldn't look at me. I knew he was thinking. But it gave me a chance to admire him again. This man wouldn't admit anything to me. But his ex can tell him how he feels. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. And I loved him. I love how he stood up to protect me from the evil bitch in the basement. I love how he was taking care of my shoulder. And how he didn't want me to take his blood. And I love that he was sorry that taking the shirt off, even when it wasn't his fault. "All done." He said taking me out of my thoughts. "I'll get you a loose shirt." He said and walked out. I hopped off the vanity, and followed him to his room. He handed me a blue button up. He helped me slide it on over my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said buttoning up the front. He just nodded. I walked up to him and touched his cheek. "Thank you." I said more profoundly. "For protecting me, and taking the pain away."

"Why don't you get some rest?" he said. He guided me to the bed. I sat down. Lying down was painful and I gasped at the pain. I changed sides and lied down. "I'll go get you some water." He walked into the bathroom, I heard the tap go on and he was back. He set it on the side table, and turned to leave.

"Your not staying?" I asked. He shook his head and left. "Damon! Wait!" But he was gone. OK this bipolar Damon needs to stop. I was going to get him to talk. I grabbed to water glass and threw it out the door, with the good arm. I heard it crash. Damon was back up within seconds.

"What the hell?!" he explains. "Have you gone crazy?"

"Get your vampire ass in here now!" I said getting up, wincing as I do.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Damon. Get…over…here…now. Do I have to repeat it again?"

"What's your problem!?"

"You are! Someone points something out about you and you go all emo on me! I like this Damon, the one who fights back, who bickers with me. Not the one who runs when it gets to hard."

"That's what you think I'm doing? You think I'm running?"

"I just asked you to stay and you run downstairs like your pants were on fire! So yeah, I would say your running! Katherine says you love me and you shut down. You tell me you can't be with me, and you show up anyway leaving me with a kiss. You are the most bipolar person I have ever met!"

"It's called getting my thoughts together."

"By getting all depressed? You're over 160 years old! Grow the hell up Damon! Talk it out with the person it involves!"

"You want me to talk about this? And that's why you wet my hallway? Fine, I'll talk. I want to be with you! But I won't be! You deserve more than an evil vampire! You deserve to be happy with someone who doesn't want to taste your blood at the damn time!"

"What do you want me to do then? Be a vampire? I don't want to be one! But I want to be with you! Elena and Stefan did it while she was human. Why won't you?!"

"Because I won't do that to you! This isn't about me! This is all for you. I want you to grow old with someone. To have kids and grandchildren. I don't want you to live this life! This is about you Madison." He was finally opening up. I had to keep this going.

"Why won't you try it?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up! I don't want that for you."

"Tell me what I gotta do then."

"For what?" he said confused.

"For you to be with me?"

"I won't be with you while you're human."

"What if I was a vampire?" he stopped. He looked me up and down.

"I know what you're doing. I'm not going to change you."

"Did I say that?" I said putting my hands up to the side. "I asked what if I was a vampire. Would you be with me then?"

"I don't know? Probably? What does it matter?"

"I want to know."

"Yes, if you were a vampire I'd be with you." He said throwing his arms up. "Why are you doing this? You should be resting. You were just bitten by a vampire."

"I wanted you to talk to me! That's why. I don't need rest. I wanted the truth from you. And I got it." I said and walked out.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink, mines in the hallway. Can you clean that for me? It's not good to bend over with a new wound." I said stepping over the broken glass. I didn't get far when I was picked up and brought back into Damon's room. He sat me on the bed.

"You are not going anywhere. You need to rest. I will get you a drink." I stood up, and he took a step back.

"You want me to rest? Fine, as long as you change this whole 'I hate the world stuff' when you're "gathering your thoughts". I hate that Damon. Be the guy I met when I got here. The one that didn't give a crap about anything. That's the Damon I fell in love with." I walked past him. I went into the bathroom and closed the door to the toilet. I sat down and cried to myself. If he left me in Jeremy's bed this morning, this would have never happened. But then I remember what Katherine said _"The vampire can still get in."_ Katherine was invited in. Which means Jeremy and Matt were in danger. I ran out and grabbed the house phone. Damon was watching me the whole time. I dialed the house and no one was answering "Come on pick up. Come on guys." I said to my self. When the answering machine picked up, I ran out to the hallway but was stopped by Damon.

"Where are you going?"

"Matt and Jeremy. Katherine can get in. She can walk right in. They will think its Elena! We have to save them!" I went around him, grabbing my phone from the living room floor and called Jeremy, he didn't answer. And the same with Matt. There was something wrong. I felt it.


	30. Chapter 30

I started to freak out. I had to leave the Boarding House and get to my own house to check on my friends. I started for the door but I was stopped by Damon.

"You really need to get out of my way." I said pushing him. But he didn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I will call Stefan and Elena and have them check in on them. I will also get Caroline and Tyler in on the missing vampire search. But you are staying right here where I can see you." He said taking my shoulders and turning me around. He guided me to the couch. I looked down to the left over vervain I had left there from earlier. And a few inches away I saw my dry blood from where I was bitten by the evil bitch.

"Damon, we need to find them. And soon. I need to know they are OK." I said sitting down.

"Madison, we will find them. I'm going to call them now. I'll get you some water." He said walking away.

"Don't be cheap, I want whiskey or a shot of something." I said. I heard him chuckle behind me. _Oh yeah bloodsucker, laugh it up. I'm the one that got bitten by your crazy ex. _I thought. He came back with a whiskey and set it down in front of me. I saw he was on the phone. I took my phone out and called Matt again. When he didn't answer I called Jeremy. Where were they? I called the Grill.

"Thank you for calling the Mystic Grill, this is Rachel, how can I help you?" I heard a young lady say.

"Yes, hi. I was wondering if Jeremy Gilbert or Matt Donovan were working right now?"

"Matt is in later, and Jeremy just left with his sister." The girl said. His sister? Or Katherine?

"Thank you." I said and hung up. I called Elena.

"Maddie, I know I have to keep an eye on the boys. I'm on it." She said answering her phone.

"Did you just leave with Jeremy from the Grill?"

"No, I haven't gotten there yet. Why?"

"Holy fuck! Katherine got to Jeremy. Elena he's going to kill her or she will kill him over and over. He's wearing the ring." I said standing up and running to the door.

"Stop trying to leave. Jeremy can take her." Damon said stopping me again.

"Damon, let me go!" I said yelling at him as he picked me up and brought be back upstairs. He grabbed my phone.

"Elena, find him. Madison will keep trying to escape…I will do my best Elena. I can't promise anything. Can I knock her out if I have to?" I snapped my head up at him. Knock me out? I'll get a stake in you before you get the chance bloodsucker. "Fine, not an option. I will keep her here." He said and hung up.

"Damon, please we have to find him." I said begging threw my tears. I didn't know I was crying until I heard my voice crack, and the tears rolled down my cheeks. "I need to go out there and look for him." I sat down on the couch.

"No, you have a mark on your back. Katherine is a royal bitch. She means it when she says she will kill you. You are staying here with me Maddie. I won't let her hurt you."

"Forget me! We need to find Jeremy! I told him I wouldn't let anything happen to him. We need to get Matt. He didn't answer his phone and he's not at work." I was sobbing now. I was so terrified that something would happen to my roommates. Damon came over to me and sat next to me. He put his arm around me to comfort me. I climbed on his lap and just cried my eyes out. "Please find them Damon." He put his head in my shoulder to sooth me. But he screamed back and pushed me off him.

"Vervain?" he said with his hands on his face. I looked at him confused. Then I remembered.

"Oh my God, Damon I'm so sorry. I rubbed it on my neck so Katherine wouldn't bit me again." I got up to him and touched his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. It was turning out to be the worst possible day ever. Get attacked by an evil vampire, check. Get my cousin kidnapped by the same evil vampire, check. Accidently hurt Damon, check. What else could go wrong today? "Damon, what can I do?" I said kneeling in front of him taking his face into my hands. Our eyes met.

"Nothing, I will heal fine. It wasn't that much vervain. I'm ok."

"Damon, I'm so sorry." Tears starting rolling down my cheek again.

"Let's get you in a shower and get you cleaned up. Maybe your bite is healed up." I'm glad he was sounding optimistic about something. I felt like crawling in a hole and never coming out. Hopefully a hole with my cousin in it, so I knew he was safe. I followed Damon into the bathroom of his room. I unbuttoned my shirt and dropped it on the floor. My pants and underwear followed. Damon turned on the water and I walked in. I washed off all the vervain. At least I hoped. My bite was healing quicker with Damon's blood in me. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked into the bedroom and Damon was lying on his bed. "Feel better?"

"No. I want Jeremy back. I need to know he's alright." I said walking over and sitting next to him on his bed.

"He's a hunter, she doesn't know that. He will be fine." He sat up and leaned on elbows. I kept looking into space. It was one thing for me to be in danger. I would give my life up for someone I love. But Jeremy was in danger because I loved Damon. "Madison, he will be fine." He touched my cheek. I looked at him and gave him a sad smile. I got up and changed back into my clothes. I was brushing my hair when Damon came up from behind me. He out his hands on my shoulders. "Stop beating yourself up. That's my job."

"Then do it for me. I'm worried about him." I said. I felt my eyes tear up again. Damon turned me around and put his arms around me. And I just cried into his chest. Damon picked me up bridal style and I continued to cry. He laid me down on his bed and he lay down next to me as I kept crying. I don't know how long I cried. It felt like a few hours. But I was finally out of tears. I rolled over and away from Damon. I cannot believe I just cried on his shoulder that long.

"You all better now?"

"No, but thanks for letting me cry." I said with my back still away from him.

"My shoulder is always here. We will get him back Madison. I promise." He said leaning toward me putting his hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at him. I wanted to see if he was just telling me what I wanted to hear or he was being serious. I looked into those amazing blue eyes and I saw the truth. I saw his hate for me crying and the hate for Katherine.

"I trust you Damon." I whispered. "I just want Jeremy back in one piece. Have you heard about Matt?" I asked.

"While you were crying I got a text from Stefan. He found him at football practice and brought him to Bonnie's. Katherine can't get in there." I sighed in relief. I felt some of the weight lifted off me. I sat up and grabbed my phone.

_I'm glad you're ok. I'm sorry this is happening to you. Please stay at Bonnie's you're safer there. I promise I will kill her myself.-Maddie_

Texting Matt seemed like the only way I can talk to him without falling apart again. I can't believe this is happening again. But with me on the other end of the kidnapping. I remember yelling at Jeremy a few nights ago about his not being there for me when I was rescued. But I would be there for him.

"Any idea's where she would take him?" I turned around and asked Damon.

"I have been thinking about that the whole time. I have told Stefan and Elena everywhere I have thought of. I can't think of where else she would have him."

"Then we get Bonnie to do a location spell. It worked on me with his blood."

"Katherine would keep him close but not seen. Somewhere she's been invited in. Somewhere she knows like the back of her hand."

"Invited it? Which means the owners can be compelled. It would give her a source of food besides Jeremy." I lay down on the spare pillow looking up at the ceiling. "Where does she know like the back of her hand?" I mumbled.

"She knows Mystic Falls fairly well. It could be anywhere." I looked at the time on my phone. It was passed 11pm.

"What's going to happen when Stefan and Elena get tired tonight?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Then I go out with Tyler or Caroline and look for him."

"Aren't you scared he's going to hurt you? I mean he is all anti-fangs." He turned to face me.

"I will deal with that when I need to."

"Don't go anywhere tonight."

"I might need to Maddie, if you want him back-"

"I have Caroline and Tyler. Please for me." He looks me square in the eye. I know he's thinking on how to get out of this. But he gives in.

"Fine. For you, I will stay here." I moved my head closer and brushed my lips against his. It took a lot of will power not to do it again, but I rolled over and smirked to myself. _Want to do it to me? I can do it right back._ I thought. But I was wrong. Damon grabbed my shoulder and turned me on my back.

"Why did you just do that?"

"I should ask you the same question about last night." His face went still.

"I'm a guy it's what we do."

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard. But I did it for payback." I tried to turn over but he was still holding it down. "You're pressing down on my bad arm." He released my arm. I turned back over but was looking at Damon again. "You need to stop popping up in front of me today. It's getting really annoying."

"I usually do the payback. I don't like being on the receiving end of things."

"Get used to it. I know I did." We were having a stare down. But my phone went off.

_I'm fine here. Are you alright? Stefan said you were bitten by her. Do you want to stay here with Bonnie and me tonight?-Matt_

_I'm at the Boarding House. I'm with Damon. I'm safe. Don't go anywhere. I love ya Matt.-Maddie_

_I love you too-Matt_

Knowing Matt was safe was a comfort. I didn't know what I would have done if Katherine took him too. It's enough she had my little cousin. I looked over at Damon.

"Matt is worried. Baby brother told him I was bitten. I get to stake him in the leg for that. I don't need Matt and Jeremy worrying about me. That's my job."

"They worry because they are your friends Madison. They were pacing the floors when you were missing." Damon said sitting down next to me.

"I know. But I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to be watching out for them. I failed them."

"You didn't fail them. How were you supposed to know she would come back?"

"I just want to know why he left with her. I mean Elena or not, she's still a vamp. He knows that."

"I can't answer that for you. Why don't we get some sleep and we can talk about it tomorrow?" I nodded my head. I knew I wouldn't sleep very well. I knew I had a very long night of tossing and turning. Damon climbed on the bed and laid down next to me. "Come here Maddie." He put his arm out and I cuddled up next to him. I laid my head on his chest and put my arm around him. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me. I don't know if Damon thought I was sleeping or he wanted me to hear what he said next. But I heard it loud and clear, even though he whispered it.

"I love you Madison."


	31. Chapter 31

I really don't think Damon meant for me to hear those 4 words. I did though and I just wanted to say it back. I hope my heart beat didn't give me away. Shortly after, I fell asleep.

I was in a room; there was a bed and dresser on one side. But right across there was a kitchen. In one corner there was a chair with someone tied to it. I wanted to get closer but I couldn't move. I heard a giggle from left and saw Elena. No, wait that was Katherine.

"You can't go anywhere Gilbert, why are you trying?" she said. Was she talking to me?

"Why are you doing this Katherine?" I heard the voice in the corner say. It was Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" I yelled. But he didn't hear me. Where was I?

"I want Damon. But your cousin has her claws in him. So until she leaves him alone, I get to keep you."

"She's an adult. She can hang out with him or not. That up to her." Jeremy said. I could tell his hunter instincts were taking over. But he was holding it down.

"Well, then I guess you get to feel her pain." Just then she bit him. And drained him.

"NO!" I screamed as I shot up in bed.

"What? What is it?" Damon said sitting up. I was breathing so hard. How did I dream that? Where were they?

"She bit him." Is all I got out.

"Who?"

"Katherine bit Jeremy. I saw them in a room. I couldn't help him. He was tied down." I turn to Damon wide eyed. "I couldn't help him, I couldn't move."

"Maddie, it was a dream. Calm down." He said putting his arm around me.

"But how did I dream it? Wait, you got into my dreams when I first got here. Could she be doing that?"

"She would have to be close to do that. Like the same room." He got up. "Stay here. Take this" he went to the fireplace and handed me a stake. He bolted out of the room. Where was he going? I sat with my back to the headboard with the stake in a striking pose. She better not be in this house. I tried to remember what the room looked like. I wanted to get all the details I could. Maybe Damon would know the room. He came back into the room. "She's not here. Are you alright?" He said sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She had him in a room. It was a studio apartment. I saw the kitchen and the bedroom area. She had him tied down, and I couldn't move. I was near the bed. She's punishing him because I fell for you. This is my fault."

"It's not your fault. Tell me what the room looked like."

"I was by the bed, it was a queen, maybe a full. I looked right into the kitchen area. There was an island. It was all dimly lit. It looked masculine. Like a single guy lived there. She told him if I didn't leave you alone that she would keep him."

"A single guy?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Masculine looking apartment?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I know where they are." He said getting up. He pulled out his phone. "Go shower. Make it quick."

I got my duffle that I had packed the day before. I rushed in the shower. I think I was in and out in less than 3 minutes. I dressed threw my hair into a wet bun shoved my feet into my sneakers and ran downstairs.

"I know I said hurry but that was a record for a chick."

"Shove it Salvatore. Where are they?" I said making a mug of coffee.

"Did Elena ever tell you about my only friend?"

"You had a friend?" I turned around in mock shock.

"Ha-ha, yes Madison I had a friend. His name was Ric."

"Oh yeah, Elena told me that you guys lost a guy named Ric. What happened?"

"It's a long story. But he was a vampire hunter. Not like Jeremy. He did it because he hated me before he got here."

"He hated you before he met you?" I asked confused.

"Well, he was married to Isobel and-" I cut him off.

"Isobel? Elena's mother?"

"Yeah, I turned her. Ric saw the whole thing. I didn't know he was there. But we ended up being good friends. The room you were describing sounds like his old place."

"That's good then. We can get in. You have already been invited in and he's dead. We can all get in."

"You don't get it. He was a vampire hunter. Guess what he had a bunch of?" I looked at him confused and then it clicked. Stakes and vervain.

"So we go in prepared too."

"We? No, me and the other vampires. You can be killed very easily. You will stay here. The not so breakable will play Indiana Jones."

"No, I'm going with you. It's because of me that he's in this mess."

"I'm not going to argue with you! You're not going! I won't risk losing you!"

"You won't lose me Damon. I can defend myself. Remember you taught some new ways to kill a vampire."

"Damn it Madison! You're not going!"

"Why?!"

"Because I won't let her get near you again! She will kill you this time."

"Damon, I have to be there when you get him."

"You are staying here! I will have him call you as soon as he's out."

"I wanna kill her."

"No, I'm the one that gets to kill her. She is still making me miserable." I flopped on the couch. I knew there was no getting around with it. The others started to arrive, I barely notice them. I was too angry about not being there. I heard them talking, making up some kind of plan. I was in my own thoughts that I didn't feel the couch move. But I jumped when the hand touched my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Tyler sitting next to me.

"Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying much attention. What's up?" I said.

"Making sure you're alright. You were sitting here like you were on your own kind of mission."

"I want to be there. But Captain Vampire won't let me. I get it. Katherine is a royal bitch. But I still want to be there for Jeremy. You do realize we have 1 vampire hunter and 4 vampire rescuers? Someone is going to get hurt? Why not bring a human for Jeremy. So I can hold him back from hurting any of you. And we can't have him kill Katherine. It has to be someone else. He kills her and his tattoo grows and he becomes more insane about vampires."

"I get it Madison. When we were looking for you, Jeremy was texting all of us wondering where we were. You guys are family. But what Damon won't tell us is why she's got Jeremy."

"Because she's getting even with me."

"For what?"

"I'm in love with Damon. And he cares for me too. She doesn't like it and she wants me to leave him alone. So she is torturing Jeremy." Tyler looked at me as if I was the one with fangs. It was the look between shock and confusion.

"Back up. Did you just say you're in love with Damon? Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?"

"I…uh…well…" he said speechless.

"I knew it!" Caroline said walking in. "I knew you were in love with him."

"Oh sure you hear that. But you don't hear me when I'm stashed away in your house." Damon had kept me stashed away at Caroline's because high and mighty Klaus was after me. I had used Caroline's phone to call Damon. I thought with her vampy hearing she would have heard me. But no, I walked into her and her hybrid boyfriend having some one on one fun.

"On my defense I was a little busy. But enough tell me about Damon." She said.

"Not right now, we have a bitchy vampire to go kill." Damon said walking in looking right at me. "We need to talk…alone." He said not taking his eyes off me. I saw Tyler take Caroline's hand and walk out to the other room.

"Everything ok?"

"You can't go anywhere."

"I know Damon. You told me that you don't want me there cause of the evil trampy vampy. I got it."

"Well yeah that's one reason. And I like the trampy vampy thing." He said.

"There's more than one reason?"

"Well, to keep you extra safe, I had Bonnie do a spell to keep you in here and vampires out. Including us. The spell will break when we come back. You have to invite us in."

"Wait, I'm being held prisoner right now?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Prisoner is such a big term. I like to call it being a loner."

"Damon, you have me here by myself! What am I going to do? You're gonna come home and see a hole in your study from me pacing."

"Well, if you're going to be in the study, read a book."

"Read a book? Is there one on how to kill the one you love? Cause that's my first choice right now."

"You gotta stop throwing that word around Madison."

"What? Love?" I said. I went right up to him. Our faces almost touching. "Because I'm pretty sure you said 'I love you Madison' last night." I whispered. If his face could go any paler it did. It looked like he was about to throw up.

"You heard that? I thought you were sleeping."

"I wasn't. I heard you Damon. And I love you too. So you better come back to me. Or I will stake you myself." I went on my tippy toes and kissed him. I began to pull back but he pulled me closer. He deepened to the kiss. When we finally parted I looked into his eyes.

"I'm gonna come back to you." He whispered. "And we will work this out." He gave me another kiss and walked out. I watched as him and my friends left. This was going to be a long night.


	32. Chapter 32

**Damon's POV**

Walking away from Madison was something that I found hard to do. I knew she was safe in the house. I made sure Bonnie did the right spell. I didn't want to leave her in such a big house all by herself. Vampires couldn't get in unless invited and she couldn't get out until the spell was broken. But if anything did get through that door I would kill the witch.

I don't know what it was about Madison. All I knew was that I was head over heels in love with this girl. I knew what love is. I have been there before. And waited 145 years to see her again. But she was a total bitch. Madison was so much different than Katherine. Katherine had me under a vampire spell. Madison has me under her own spell. One that is so powerful and meaningful. She gets me to open up my feelings that I would never do with anyone. Not even my little brother. So walking away from her tonight was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I wanted to turn around as soon as the front door closed. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that they can get Jeremy by themselves. But I knew if I didn't see that he got home I would hold the guilt with me forever. And Madison would hate me. I couldn't bare that. So I hopped in the car with my brother and friends. I just hope that this would end everything with that evil vampire ex-girlfriend.

**Madison's POV**

Knowing that Damon said he would come back to me was not much of a relief. I was getting anxiety. I hated that I wasn't there helping them in the rescue of my cousin. But with my vampire boyfriend? I don't think I would have even been able to get around him.

Boyfriend? Is that was he is? I mean he said we would work this out when he got back, but what does that mean? Leaving it the way it was right now was more confusing.

The silence was deafening. I would have been able to hear a pin drop in the farthest wing. I went over to the drink bar and poured myself some whiskey. I was getting sick of whiskey but apparently it was all Damon had. I should really tell him to get some rum or vodka in here. Hell I would even take wine or beer at this point. I really didn't care as long as I had something. I took my drink the kitchen and made a sandwich. I wasn't sure if I would have been able to eat it. But I needed something with the alcohol. I nibbled on the ham sandwich and walked over to the radio. I saw he had some good CD's. I saw he had a Bruno Mars CD. I put it in and decided to blast it. No one was around. And if I'm getting wasted while they go all James Bond, I'm going to get drunk with Mr. Mars.

**Damon's POV**

Pulling up to Ric's old place was weird. I haven't been here in months. He was my best friend. Even for a guy who killed vamps, he was the closest thing I had to another brother. I knew I would have been able to get in. I was invited in by Ric hundreds of times. So was Katherine when Klaus took over his body when he first arrived at Mystic Falls. Stefan wasn't an issue either. He had been invited in by Ric as well. Elena, Caroline and Tyler could now get in because he was dead. I put the car in park and opened the door.

"Everyone got what the need?" I asked. I heard a whole bunch of yes's. We walked towards to door and opened the apartment buildings door. Ric lived on the second floor. Elena was to stay outside Ric's door just in case Katherine tried to bolt. Tyler was to get as close as he could to her to bite her. If he did then I was to stake her right in the heart. Stefan was there to do most of the talking. And Caroline was there to help fight. We all had stakes on us. Whoever could get the shot would take it. No matter what we were talking about. Pretty much, we were leaving with Jeremy and leaving Katherine for dead. We were to make sure that we kept Jeremy stayed tied up until she was dead. We didn't need him to go all Buffy on us.

We walked up to the second floor. I pointed to the spot Elena had to stay in. The rest of us would go in. I kicked the door right off the hinges.

"Honey, I'm home? What's for dinner?" I said walking in.

"Oh, Damon. So nice of you to show up. I was thinking a Gilbert for dinner. Best part he doesn't die." She said bickering back.

"Oh, I've had his blood before. It's not that good. Why don't we have a bag." I said walking father in for the rest of them to come in after me.

"You came home with company. How nice." She smirked. "And you brought the dog home too. Lovely." She said looking at Tyler.

"I wouldn't upset the dog Katherine. He hasn't eaten yet. And he told us he was in the mood for bitch tonight."

"Why don't you hand over Jeremy and you can walk out of this alive." Stefan said.

"If I let him go, then I get to kill his precious cousin. I don't like some other girl going after the guy I want." She said looking right at me.

"Here's the thing Katherine, you won't get her either. So hand over the Gilbert kid and we will forget this ever happened." I said back.

"Or you can leave the Gilbert girl alone and run away with me."

"You had that chance Katherine. I've moved on to better things."

"Better things? Damon, she's a human. She can't live her whole life with you. You will have to let her go. So why don't I do it now so you don't have to watch her grow old without you."

"She won't grow old without me. I plan on being with her even then." Tyler was rounding around her. She kept eyeing him and me. The four of us were closing in on her.

"You're going to grow old with a human? You do know she will have to give up on having children. What if she wants kids? Are you going to deny her of that?"

"I will do and be whatever she wants me to. I love her more than I ever loved you!" with that she attacked. I needed something to have her attack me. I grabbed her shoulders. We were inches away from each other. But she screamed out in pain. He body went limp. She wasn't turning gray, so I know she wasn't staked. I pushed her away and saw that Elena threw a vervain dart at her. "How the hell did you get a vervain dart?"

"Maddie had them made up. I knew she had some in her room. Matt gave me some." She held up 3 more. "Figured you needed some help." Just then she held up her stake to kill Katherine.

"No." I said. They all looked at me in shock. "I get to do it. She made me and Stefan. She put us through hell. I get to kill her." I lifted my stake above my head. "Good bye Katherine." I said as I plunged the stake towards her body. I was about to hit her when she moved. The stake went right into the floor. How the hell did that happen? Elena hit her with vervain. I turned around fast. She was coming at me. She had vamped out.

"Did you forget that I have been drinking vervain every day for the last 145 years Damon? Elena I'm shocked you would hit me. I am your ancestor." She said.

"Ancestor or not you're still a royal bitch. You threatened my cousin. Almost got her killed, and you kidnapped my brother. I would say you're on the top of my shit list right now." Elena had vamped out too. So did Caroline. I looked at Stefan but he was trying to get to Jeremy. Tyler was rounding around Katherine. I grabbed my stake out of the floor.

"Out of all the people here Damon, you're the one that wanted to stake me the most. That hurts." She says.

"Not as much as what's coming to you my dear." I said. Just as Tyler bit her arm. Katherine screamed in pain. She fell to the floor holding her arm. "Now should we leave you like that with a werewolf bite or should we just stake you and take you out of your misery now?" I said looking over her. "Because keeping you like this in the misery you're in, will show you how you kept me this last century and a half. But killing you now would just make all my problems go away." I said pacing in front of her.

"You're such a dick Damon. And to think I ever loved you."

"Here's the thing Katherine. You never did love me. You only loved that you can get into my head. You don't know how to love. You only know how to get even. And to manipulate people into doing what you want. Just like how you got some human to try and kill Madison. You screwed around with the wrong vampire and his friends for the last time. You won't hurt me anymore. And you certainly will not hurt Madison. I will make sure of that." I took the stake and held it up to her chest.

"You wouldn't. You already are showing your humanity. Ever since this Gilbert girl came into your life. All you do is talk and show your feelings with her. You can't turn it off anymore. You still love me." I dug the stake into her chest. She cried out a little from the pain.

"If I loved you at all Katherine, I wouldn't have this stake to your heart right now. I wouldn't be pressing it in slowly. You are dead to me. I'm thinking killing you right now is the answer. You're not important to anyone but yourself." I kept digging the stake in deeper with every word. She was getting really uncomfortable. I got to her heart. But I was just one the side of it. "All I gotta do is move it a little to the right and your dead."

"Then do it. You can tell everyone you killed the only woman who ever loved you."

"I wouldn't kill Madison." I said as I turned the stake. She turned gray and her body was taken over with veins. She was dead. Katherine Pierce was dead!

**Madison's POV**

Everyone has been gone for a few hours. I already finished off a bottle of whiskey. I was feeling no pain. I rocked out to Bruno Mars as I drank and while I tried to write the rest of my song. I knew it was going to be one of the best that I ever wrote. I wrote another line and finished my whiskey. I reread the song again. And it was done. I actually finished it. I ran upstairs to Damon's computer and signed into my email account. I found my friend Nicole's email address. Nicole writes all the music for my songs. She's great with the guitar. I am too but I don't own one. I started the email telling her how much I missed her and New York. And that I'm sorry I hadn't written sooner. I told her I made a few new friends and saw a bunch of old ones. I sent her the lyrics and told her what kind of song I wanted it to be. I signed off with a hope to hear from you soon, and I hit send.

I signed off the web. I was getting so bored. I guess going to bed sounded like a good idea. But I knew sleep wouldn't come. Not with everyone out there getting Jeremy. I wanted to know how everything was going. I decided to text Matt. Maybe he heard from someone.

_Have you heard from anyone?-Maddie_

I put my phone back in my pocket. I went to my duffle bag to get out some pajamas I packed. I grabbed sweatpants and then went and got one of Damon's shirts and changed. I sat down on Damon's side of the bed. I grabbed his pillow and hugged it.

"Please be home soon." I whispered to myself. My phone went off.

_No. I'm sure they're fine. How you holding up?-Matt_

_Going crazy. I'm stuck in a house that I can't get out of. My cousin is in danger and my vampire friends are playing James Bond. I'm bored out of my damn mind and I'm getting anxiety. It's getting late. And I'm drunk. How are you holding up?-Maddie_

I also wanted to write I'm worried about Damon being in a house with stakes and vervain. And that he promised he would come home to me. I wish I had Matt here with me. Just so I had someone to vent to. Even just to have a conversation with.

_I'm fine over here. Don't worry about me. You shouldn't be drinking by yourself. I'm sure they are all fine. I'm just worried about Jer in a room with 5 vamps. You need to calm down. I can't get there if you have an anxiety attack. Bonnie won't let me leave.-Matt_

_I'm fine Matt. Just really worried. I'm worried about Jer too. Bonnie is doing the right thing by keeping you there. And I have no one here to drink with. So here I am talking to myself drinking. Good news I finished a song.-Maddie_

_Really? That's good. There's an open mic night in 2 weeks at the Grill. If you get the music done to it, maybe you can sing it. I never heard you sing. But Jeremy told me you're really good.-Matt_

An open mic night? I haven't done one of those in years. I was in chorus at school and always got the solos but I haven't been on stage in forever. But it did sound like fun. I would have to email Nicole back and give her a deadline.

_I'll let my friend know. It sounds like fun. I'm going to bed. I will text you as soon as I hear something. You do the same. Keep safe Matty.- Maddie_

_I will. You too! Good night.-Matt_

I laid down on Damon's side. I put my phone right up to the pillow. So if someone did call or text me I would hear it. I made sure it was on loud and vibrate so I would hear it no matter what. I checked the time 2:04am. I put my head down and I fell asleep pretty quickly, thanks to the whiskey.

I was awakened by my phone. I looked at the time 3:37am. It was a text from Caroline.

_On our way back home. Invite us all in-Caroline_

I shot up out of the bed and ran downstairs. I waited by the window. I kept checking the time. A minute felt like fifteen. But finally at 3:58am the pulled up. I opened the door and Damon was the first one there.

"Come on in everyone." I said smiling up at his beautiful face. He came in and scooped me up. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I did too."


	33. Chapter 33

Holding Damon in my arms was the best feeling in the world. I didn't want to let go. I didn't notice that everyone else was in the house. And I didn't care. I felt so safe in his arms. But I knew I had to so I let go to look at him.

"What happened? Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"He's fine. We got him home." Elena said behind me. I turned around and ran to her. I grabbed her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I didn't mean for this to happen." I said hugging her tighter.

"I know you can't break me Maddie, but you're gonna hurt yourself if you continue to squeeze me." She said laughing. I let go.

"Where's Katherine?"

"Damon killed her." Stefan spoke up. I turned to look at him. "After our 'dog' bit her. So either way she was dead." She smirked when he called Tyler a dog. I smiled too. I went to the front door and grabbed my shoes. I shoved my feet in it and opened the door. But I was stopped by an unseen force.

"You can't get out remember?" Damon said.

"I want to go see Jeremy." I said hitting the force field.

"Hitting it won't help. You need Bonnie to break the spell. You're here for the rest of the night. She will be here tomorrow." Caroline added. I just nodded in response. I was feeling overwhelmed by everything. Katherine was dead, my cousin was safe. Damon was here with me. So were my friends. "Good news. Bonnie said she can fix Jeremy's hunter instincts. Well she can try to. She is going to come break the spell here and then go over and work on him." That was better than good news. That was great news.

"That's great!" I said smiling "Well, since I can't leave I guess I'm heading back to bed. Thank you guys for everything." I said goodnight to everyone and headed back to the bedroom. I was still feeling a little tipsy. I figured I needed a good night's sleep to see Jeremy tomorrow. Now with Katherine out of the way and Klaus not wanting me, I should be Ok to sleep with no problem. I crawled on the bed and Damon had followed me in a few moments later.

"How are you holding up?" he said getting on the bed.

"I'm doing better now that I know everyone is safe. I was worried about you." I crawled up to his chest and he put his arm around me.

"I was fine. I had back up. Elena surprised everyone when she used one of you vervain darts." I looked up at him.

"How did she get one of my darts?"

"Matt. You are full of surprised my dear." He said and kissed the top of my head. "Why do you smell like whiskey?"

"I kinda drank the rest of your whiskey." I heard him chuckle. "What? While you all went to be all superhero vampires, I needed something to do. I was worried and anxious. But I got a song done."

"The one you were writing the other night?" he asked rubbing my arm.

"Yup. It's all done. Sent it to Nicole. Hopefully she can have it done in 2 weeks."

"Why's that?" he mumbled.

"There's an open mic night at the Grill. I think I might perform it."

"That sounds…fun." I looked back up at him with a questioning look.

"You will come right?" he looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be front row. Right at the bar." I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"I'm so happy your home. I was going crazy." I snuggled closer to him.

"Go back to sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost right away.

The next morning I woke up feeling much better. I had a slight headache from drinking the night before. I stretched out next to Damon. I heard him moan and he rolled over. I could get used to waking up next to him every morning.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. I smiled at him.

"Good morning." We stared at each other. I leaned over and gave him a kiss. And then got up and headed for the shower. I undressed and hopped in. The water felt great. I finished washing, and climbed out. I went over and brushed my teeth blew dried my hair and changed into clean clothes. I decided on a pink tank with a gray sweater and skinny jeans with gray pumps. I put on chandelier earrings and my mother's locket. I added some makeup on my eyes. I walked out into the bedroom but Damon wasn't in there. So I went downstairs. I smelt food cooking and my stomach growled. I walked into the kitchen and I see Elena and Stefan drinking coffee.

"Morning." I said as I went to the coffee pot. When they didn't say anything I turned to look at them. "You know it is a custom to respond when someone says 'good morning'. Or am I wrong?" I said taking a sip.

"Good morning Maddie. You look really nice." Elena said.

"Thanks. What's for breakfast?" I went over and sat next to Elena.

"Eggs and pancakes." Stefan added.

"That sounds so good. I'm starving." I looked around the kitchen to see if Damon would pop up.

"He's downstairs." Elena said tilting her head toward the basement door. I smiled at her and went downstairs. As I was walking down it felt like I was walking into a dungeon. I turned the corner at the end and I saw him standing there drinking his blood bag. He turned to look at me. The veins were out as well as the red eyes. I just smiled at him. Seeing him like this wasn't scary. Because underneath the red eyes, veins, fangs and thirst for blood is the man I feel in love with. I walked over to him. He was still in shock that I was here. He hadn't moved. I touched his face. Tracing my thumb over his veins.

"I was looking for you." I whispered. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He looked down at me and his face was back to normal.

"Why are you all dressed up? I mean I like it. But living in Mystic Falls sneakers are a must wear."

"I'm in a good mood. I get to see Jeremy today. Tell him I'm sorry for this happening to him." I looked away and then looked back. "We still have to talk about us." He looked down.

"I know. I was just thinking about that. What are we going to do?"

"I want to be with you. I only want to be with you." I said.

"I can't give you everything you want in life Madison."

"But you already have."

"I can't give you children. I can't give you grandchildren. You will grow old. I will not."

"We can adopt. And I don't want you to grow old. I want you to move on after I'm gone."

"Why won't you be a vampire? We can still adopt if you really want kids. And I won't have to move on from you."

"I don't want to lose control. I don't want to hurt anyone." I said and he grabbed my face.

"I wouldn't let that happen. We didn't with Elena or Caroline. I won't with you." I looked down. "What is it Maddie?"

"I don't want to live forever. I don't want to see Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie die. And I get to live forever. I'm not scared of dying. I just want to do it later in life." He looked hurt. "I want to be with you Damon. I don't care what you are or what you do. I want to be with you forever."

"But you won't live forever with me!" he yelled.

"Why are you yelling? You said we would work this out. We were talking." I said back in shock.

"Because I love you Madison. I will love you forever. I don't know how you did this to me! I never felt this way for a human before. You get me to feel something. I don't feel. I'm the evil brother. But you walk in here and all I do is see a future. A bright one with someone I fell head over heels in love with. I worry more about you than anyone else. I don't do this! This isn't me! How are you doing this to me? Wanting to be with you forever. Thinking about you when you aren't around and even when you are!"

"I fell in love with you too Damon. I don't know how or when or why. But I did. I never felt this way about a vampire before. You changed me in the short time I have been here. You're making me into a better person. And I love you more for it. But I love you because you are real with me and you fight with me for what you believe. You're stubborn and I'm ok with it. You drink blood and have killed people. But you do it to live and I'm fine with it. I want to be with you forever too. But I don't want to be what you are. I have never wanted to be it. And you even said you didn't want me to be one. Why are you asking me to be one now?"

"Because I don't think I would be able to live when you die! I want you with me forever."

"I want you too Damon. Why won't you at least try with me as a human? Why is that so hard?"

"Why is it so hard? Put yourself in my shoes Madison. What if you were the vampire? Would you want me to change for you? To be with you forever?" I never thought of that before. But it still didn't change the fact that I didn't want to be a vampire. "I would turn to be with you."

"I wouldn't turn you! I wouldn't ask something I knew you didn't want. I would compromise with you. Why won't you compromise with me?"

"Because I have had your blood. And I want it all the time now. It's hard. If you were a vampire I wouldn't have to fight so hard not to bite you." I handed him my wrist.

"Then bite! You have done it before. I've been bitten before. I know what it feels like. Do it!"

"Why would you want me to bite you?" he asked softly.

"To show you I'm not going anywhere. I was never going anywhere. Even when I'm old and gray. I'm not going anywhere."

"Then turn."

"Are you kidding me? Have you not heard anything I just said?" I turned around and started for the door. "Maybe this won't work out Damon. We're both to stubborn." I headed to the door and went up the stairs. I wouldn't let the tears fall. Elena and Stefan weren't in the kitchen when I returned. I went up to their room and they were sitting at their desks. Elena looked up at me.

"You ok?" she asks.

"Yeah. Um, I'm going home. Can you bring my stuff over later?" I ask before turning around.

"I'll drive you. Go get your stuff." I didn't want to go back in that room. The room where we made love, where we cuddled, where he told me he loved me. I couldn't do it.

"I want to walk. Just bring my stuff ok?" I walked out. I was down by the door when Elena came up from behind me.

"You're wearing heels." I looked down. I forgot. I leaned down and took one off and then the other. My sneakers were by the door from last night. I shoved my feet in and opened the door. I put my hand out to make sure Bonnie had been here. Thank god she was. I walked through the door.

"I'll see you later Elena." I knew the walk home would be long, but I was ok with that. It would give me time to think.

I loved Damon that was a given. But I couldn't give up my humanity for him. I would give up anything else but that. Being human sucked at times yes. We got sick and died. But I was ok with both. I didn't want to live forever. The world was already a crappy place. Why live forever and watch humanity suck even more? I didn't want that. I wanted Damon forever. But for my forever. I knew that was selfish. But if you love someone why should you have to change for them? Didn't they fall in love with you for who you were? Well, I'm a human, and that's who he fell in love with.

The walk wasn't long enough. I was home. I opened the door and walked in. I still hadn't let my tears fall. But I guess that was for the best. Maybe I wouldn't cry for him. I was taking my shoes off near the door when I heard my name being called.

"Madison?" I turned around and I saw my little cousin. I ran right to him and jumped in his arms.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry this happened to you. You have no idea how much I wanted to be there. But they wouldn't let me. I begged. I really wanted to be there with you." I started to tear up. But for Jeremy. I loved him as my little brother. And I felt horrible for putting him in danger. He put me down and held me at arm's length.

"Madison Gilbert, you do not apologize for something you didn't do. She was a crazy bitch. We all know this. I know you wanted to be there. Damon told me how he had Bonnie spell the house. We did it to Elena once. I don't blame you."

"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been in that mess."

"I know you love him. But Katherine would have gone after anyone who fell in love with him. She did that with Elena too. Her own ancestor."

"I don't want to talk about Damon. Where's Matt?"

"Upstairs." I gave Jeremy another long hug and then went upstairs to talk to Matt. I knocked on his door even though it was open. He looked up from his bed.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, how you holding up?"

"Normal week in Mystic Falls. What about you?"

"I'll be ok." I said walking in. "I'm going to do that open mic night. I'm going to go email my friend and see if she can have the music done before then."

"Good. I can't wait to hear you sing. Your cousins tell me your pretty good." I sat on his bed.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry for having you go stay with Bonnie last night. I didn't know who she would go after. Unfortunately it was Jeremy. I wished she didn't touch anyone." He took my hand.

"It's fine. Everyone was looking out for me. It's what we do here. We watch out for each other from the big bad vampires." He chuckled. "Why don't you go lay down in your own room for a little bit?" I nodded. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to my room. I saw Jeremy had put my laptop back. It was sitting on top of my bed. I powered the machine up and opened my email. And there sat an email from Nicole. She said she loved the lyrics and the theme of the song. She had already started working on it. Well, that's good. Maybe she will have it done in time. I emailed her back telling her I'm happy she started on it. And told her I need it done by next Friday, and that I'm looking forward the finished product. I hit the send button and powered off the computer, when there was a knock at my door. I looked up and there was Jeremy.

"Hungry?" he asks. Now that I thought about it I haven't eaten. I was going to eat at the Boarding House. But I left in a rush. I still wasn't hungry so I shook my head.

"Did Bonnie come over?" he walked into the room.

"Yeah, we think we got it. Elena and Stefan are coming over to test it. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I'm going to take a nap. I think that's all I need." He nodded his head and left. I got up and changed my outfit. I put on a long tee and shorts. I laid down and fell asleep.

**AN:::: There is only a few chapters left in the story! You will find out the song at the open mic night. I won't be uploading until 2013. So on that note, I hope everyone has a safe and healthy new year.**

**Happy New Year my loyal minions!**


	34. Chapter 34

Nicole had the song done pretty quickly. She said she was really excited for it. As was I when I heard it for the first time. As soon as I downloaded the file for it I knew it was exactly what I wanted. I just sat in my room over and over rehearsing for the open mic night on Friday. I barley left the room. I hadn't talked to Damon since the fight we had in the Salvatore basement a week ago. I missed him more than I could bare. But I knew we both weren't going to admit the other was right. I knew what he wanted from me. But I wouldn't give in to something I wanted to hold so near to me. And he knew what I wanted. But he wouldn't even give us a chance as vampire and human. He just wanted to know us as vampire and vampire. That wasn't going to work for me. So I stayed focus on my song. It was the best one I ever wrote. So I was super excited for it.

It was about 5pm when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open." I said without looking up from my lyrics.

"Ever going to come over again and see me? Or do I always have to come here?" I looked up and saw Elena. I gave her a smile. It was good seeing her in the house without the drama of Jeremy wanting to kill her. Bonnie was able to get his hunter problems on a low key. So now Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, and Elena could come over whenever they wanted. And they were here a lot. Which I didn't mind. I loved having them here. Damon hadn't shown his face. And I didn't think he would anyway.

"Hey. Sorry I have been so wrapped up in the song. I want to make sure it's perfect." I said back. She walked over and sat on the bed.

"Or is it because you don't want to see Damon? I mean you guys fought last week. Don't you think you should talk to him?"

"He wants me to be someone I don't want to be. I can't live like that. You know what it's like. You hate being what you are. That's why Stefan has been working so hard on getting the cure for you. And besides I shouldn't have to change for someone. He fell in love with me as a human. Why can't he love me as a human forever?"

"He just wants you with him forever."

"And I will be. But in my forever. I don't want to live forever."

"Do you really think he wants to sit around and watch you die?" I knew he didn't but I didn't want to stay alive and watch all my friends and my little cousin die either. It wasn't fair that I get to live forever and they had to die.

"I don't want to talk about this. I need to stay focused on the song and the gig on Friday. You're still coming right?"

"Hell yeah! Front row center. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said with a smile. "Can I hear it?"

"No. everyone will get to hear it Friday. It's only a day away." I said. I looked down at my book with my song.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know if he will be there?" I asked softly.

"I'm not sure. I can ask him. I'm sure he will be there. We are all excited to hear the song and see you on stage."

"I'm nervous to be honest. I haven't sung in forever. I just want the song to go perfectly."

"And it will. It's like riding a bike right? You will be fine. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm ok." She got up and walked out the room. I went back to my song.

**Damon's POV**

I was starting to go crazy. I haven't seen or heard from Madison in over a week. This wasn't like me. Normally I could go decades without seeing one person and I was ok with that. But I can't go this long without seeing Maddie and I'm going nuts. I knew the fight we had was ridiculous but I didn't understand why she wouldn't want to live forever with me. If I could change the way I was for her, I would. But I couldn't be anything but a vampire. She had the chance to become a vampire if she wanted to. I didn't want her to live like this. Having to kill people to survive if needed. But I also wanted her with me forever. And I could give her forever. I could see settling down with her. If she wanted kids we could adopt.

I was in the basement when I heard the front door open and close. I heard Elena's car drive up so I knew her and Stefan were home. They had gone over to the Gilbert house again. Now that Jeremy didn't want to kill us it was safe to be there. So they spent every minute they could there. I wanted to go over and see Madison but I didn't know how that would work out. The last thing she said to me was this wouldn't work out. If I had a heart it broke when she said it.

I heard the footsteps coming down to the basement. And I sighed in frustration. I wanted to be alone. But the blood was down here and that's the reason I was here. I saw Elena turn the corner.

"Oh, hey. Wanna throw me a pack?" I opened the fridge and threw her a pack of blood. She popped it open and drank. "I saw Madison today."

"Congratulations."

"Seriously, I know you both are mad at each other but someone needs to talk to the other one. And she won't talk to you. Maybe you should be the bigger person and talk to her first."

"Stay out of it Elena." I said and walked around her.

"She wants to know if you're going Friday." I stopped in my tracts. She still wants me to go?

"Does she want me to be there?" I asked turning around.

"She wouldn't have asked if she didn't want you there. So I would say yeah, she wants you there. It starts at 7. Be there a little before." She said, she finished her bag and went back upstairs. I told Maddie I would be there. But after the fight I didn't think she would want me there. I walked up to my room and laid down on the bed. I wanted to talk to her. But I'm too thick headed to do so. I grabbed my phone and looked at her number. I knew it by heart. But I have been staring at it almost every day since she walked out of the house. If I couldn't hear her voice maybe I should just text her and tell her I would be there Friday. Better her hear it from me then from someone else.

_See you Friday-Damon_

**Madison's POV**

He was coming. So now the song had to be extra perfect. I put my headphones back on and listened to the track again. I lipped the lyrics. The only time I actually song the song was when the guys were at school. The song was top secret. Only Nicole, the band for the Grill and I knew it. And it would stay that way until Friday. I practice for an hour more before I had to get to bed. I had a big day tomorrow. I had to be at the Grill at 5 for sound check. Which meant I had all day to get ready. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I sang the song again and again in my head before sleep finally took me.

I woke up the next morning with an upset stomach. I was so nervous. I grabbed my phone, and went down stairs and started the coffee pot. I waited at the island for the coffee to finish. I took my phone out and looked at the text from Damon. I couldn't believe he was still coming after we haven't talked in a week. The coffee was done brewing, so I put my phone away and made a cup. I went back up to my room and took a shower. I was standing at the closet wrapped in my towel. I had nothing to wear.

_Caroline, I got nothing to wear! Come help me when you get out of school!-Maddie_

_Are you kidding me? I'm on my way now! Be there soon-Caroline_

I knew Caroline would come right away. It was a fashion emergency. And if anyone knew fashion it was Caroline. Fifteen minutes later she was in my bedroom going through my clothes.

"Well, how do you want to look? Sexy, casual, dressy? I can do a lot here. But I need to know what you want."

"I don't know what I want. I want to look good. But I don't want to be over dressed and pass out either."

"So a dress?" she came over to me. She was eyeing me up and down. "I got it. Do you have something in blue?"

"Yeah, but not a dress."

"I got a cute tight blue cocktail dress at home. I'll run there and be right back. Don't go anywhere." She was out the door even before I could answer her. I sat down on my bed and read the lyrics over again. I was getting anxious. I wanted this to be over. I knew my song back and forth. I knew every note and every breath. I was running it again when Caroline was back.

"Holy crap that was quick."

"Vampire speed helps. I was too excited to drive. Here. Go try this on." She handed me a royal blue dress. I went into the bathroom and changed. I walked out and looked in the full length mirror. She was right it was perfect. The length went to mid-thigh and it was as tight as a pencil skirt. It was a halter too. "Do you have black pumps? Or black strappy heels?" I walked over to the closet and took down a shoe box. Inside were my favorite black strapped heels. The straps went around the ankles. The heel was 4 inches. They were perfect with the dress. I added my mother's locket and long diamond earrings that were my grandmothers. Caroline did my hair in soft curls and put half of it up. I did light makeup. I looked at the finished product in the mirror and was very satisfied with the result. Now all I had to do was go out there and sing my heart out.

When we were done I looked at the clock. 4:30pm, I had to get going. I knew Matt and Jeremy were working tonight. I changed into sweatpants and a tank. I would change back when it was time. I didn't want anything to happen to the outfit.

"Thanks Care, for coming over and helping me. I'll see you tonight." I said as we walked to our cars. I got in my car and headed to the Mystic Grill.

**AN:::: There are 2 more chapters. Will Damon and Madison end up together? Leave your thoughts in a review! Hope everyone had a Happy New Year!**


	35. Chapter 35

I got to the Grill early. I parked my car and went inside. I saw Matt behind the bar and Jeremy cleaning tables. They had the stage being set up close to the bar. Being here it felt more real. The butterflies in my stomach were becoming more pronounced. I walked up to the bar and set my stuff down on the stool next to me.

"Hey Matt." I smiled at him. He looked up and returned the smile.

"Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, just nervous. Can I have a screwdriver?" he smile and nodded.

"You will be great. If Elena and Jeremy were telling the truth you will rock the house." I smiled at his kindness.

"I guess we will see." He handed me my drink and I held it up to a cheers. "To rocking the house." I took a pull of my drink and put it down. Liquid courage always helps.

I watched some of the other acts do their sound checks. They were really good. Thank god there was no prize attached to this. Otherwise I didn't stand a chance. I was finally called up to do my sound check. I told the band to do something other than the song. When they looked at me like I had 3 heads, I had to explain that my roommates haven't heard the song yet and I wanted to keep it until my turn on stage. We sung If I Were a Boy by Beyoncé. After we were done it was about 6:45pm. I saw Caroline by the door. I went over to her and greeted her.

"Hey, wanna help me get ready? Matt has my stuff in the back." I said smiling.

"Yeah. Your hair is coming out a little. Did you bring the curling iron?" she said touching my hair.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be a girl if I didn't bring the essentials." We both laughed.

"Very true." I headed to the bar and got my stuff from Matt. Caroline and I went to the bathroom to get me ready. We worked on my hair first. While she was re-curling my hair, I touched up my makeup. We finally got my dress on and she zipped me up. I put my shoes on and looked in the mirror. I looked great. But my eyes said different. I was so nervous. And that's what my eyes showed. My heart was beating out of my chest. Then I remembered Damon would be here tonight. I barley gave him much thought today. I was so focused on my song.

"You will be fine." Caroline said behind me. I looked at her threw the mirror.

"I know. Just stage fright. It's been years since I've preformed for anyone. Nonetheless a group of people."

"And Damon."

"Yeah, him too." I turned around. "I need to work on my song a few more times. I'll see you out there."

"OK. Good luck. I bring your bags to the car." I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Caroline, you're the best."

"I know." She said and walked out.

I stayed in the bathroom and practiced my song over and over in my head for about 20 minutes. I walked out of the bathroom and took a deep breath. I saw who was on stage. I still had a few people ahead of me. I went over to the bar. Matt was still there.

"Wow, Maddie. You look…amazing." He said. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." I said looking back up. "Can I have another screwdriver?"

"Sure. Be right back." I turn to look at the stage. The guy up there was playing a guitar and was really good. "Drinks up." I turned back around and saw Matt with my drink.

"Thanks." He walked away to help another costumer. I looked around and saw Elena and Stefan. They didn't see me. But right now I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to hear 'you'll do great' again. I knew I would. I just had to convince myself. I saw Bonnie with Caroline and Tyler. It was nice to see Bonnie. I haven't seen her since I got back from Kol and Rebekah. When I went to look back at my drink I saw him sitting at the bar. He wasn't looking at me but there he was. My heart skipped a beat. I just stared at him. He was even more beautiful than the last time I saw him. He looked up and saw me. He has to double take. I gathered he wasn't expecting me to be at the bar. I looked away. Why was I acting like I was a teenager again? Why was I looking away like I was getting caught doing something wrong? I peeked back up and he was still looking at me. I took a pull of my drink and got up. I walked passed him and then passed my friends. I saw Jeremy watch me as I left. I walked right outside. I needed air. Being so close to him was making it stuffy in there.

"You ok?" I heard behind me. I turned around.

"Yeah, just needed some air. I guess it's my nerves."

"I saw you run out. I didn't know what was going on."

"I'm fine Jer, go back inside. I don't want you to get in trouble for leaving work." I said touching his arm. "I haven't sung in public in a while. I'm getting myself together. And besides I'm up soon. I need some 'me' time." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ok. You need me I'm here." He said. Then he leaned down. "And I got stakes. I don't mind sharing." I chuckled.

"I'll remember that." I watched as he walked back inside. Why couldn't I be around him? I know the fight was bad, but it was last week. I hated not talking to him. I hated not seeing him. I hated not being with him. But I loved my humanity too. Why was this so difficult? Why did I have to fall in love with a vampire? Someone who can live forever when I didn't want to? I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't hear someone talking to me.

"Maddie?" I swung around. It was Stefan.

"Hey. Sorry. What's up?"

"You're up next. You alright?"

"Yeah. Just getting air. Thanks." I went to walk pass him. But he grabbed my arm. "Problem?"

"You're not the only one who's hurting." I looked right at him.

"Stay out of it Stefan." He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Good luck, you look nice." I nodded and walked away. I went back to the bar and saw my drink was gone. I ordered another and walked away. I knew he was still there but I didn't need to see him. I felt him near me. I felt his eyes on me. I heard the announcer.

"Next up on stage is Madison Gilbert. Give her a big hand." I took a sip of my drink and walked on stage. I adjusted the microphone. I looked out of the crowd. There looked like there were more people out there then walking threw them. My stomach was doing flip flops. I breathed and nodded to the band. The song started and I calmed down. And I sung. **(AN: I do not own this song.)**

"Don't wanna close the door, Don't wanna give up on it, Don't wanna fight no more, We'll find a way around it Where's the love we had? We can make it last

Tell me what I gotta be, Tell me what you wanna do 'Cause I can't live my life The way you want me to You know I can't go on Living like we do Do I have to cry for you? Do I have to cry for you?

So tell me what it's for, If there's no winner in it? Nobody's keeping score, let's start from the beginning Can we make it last Where's the love we had

Tell me what I gotta be, Tell me what you wanna do 'Cause I can't live my life The way you want me to You know I can't go on Living like we do Do I have to cry for you? Do I have to cry for you?

Do I gotta stand in the cold dark night till the morning light, yeah. Do I have to say I won't let you get away?

What do I gotta be, Tell me what you wanna do 'Cause I can't live my life The way you want me to You know I can't go on Living like we do Do I have to cry for you? Yeah

Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Oh no

You know I can't go on Living like we do Do I have to cry for you? Do I have to cry for you?"

I looked up from the microphone and heard everyone clapping. I bowed and walked off the stage. While singing I usually get into my song. I didn't know I was crying until I was done. I walked outside and leaned against the building. That was a rush. I put my heart into that song. And the crowd saw it. But if they only knew who and what it was about. I saw something from the corner of my eye. I turned and looked. It was him.

"I didn't believe Elena when she said you were amazing. But I was wrong. You're incredible." He said walking towards me.

"Thanks." I said my voice cracking.

"Are you alright?" he said tilting his head down. I nodded my head.

"Fine. The song took a lot out of me. Thanks for coming. It means a lot."

"You wanted me here. So here I am. How you been?"

"Honestly?" I minus well put my feelings out there. I knew I wouldn't change my mind and he won't change his. "I've been miserable. Not seeing you, holding you being with you every day has been tormenting. But I know the reasons. And I don't expect you to change your mind about what I want." I looked down

"In your song you said 'tell me what I gotta be, tell me what you wanna do' well, be what you want to be. Human or not. I'm still always here for you." I snapped my head up.

"How?"

"I'm not sure. But you said you can't go on living like we do. And I'm not sure I can either. Not if you're not with me forever." I looked away from him.

"I'm not having this fight again Damon. If you want to be there for me as a friend fine. If you want more, I'm all in for it. But I won't play the ping pong game. Where you want to be with me, and then you don't. So pick one. Either you want me for the long run or you don't." he stared at me. And he wouldn't answer. "I get it. I'll see you around then Damon." I put my head down and walked the other way.

"Madison!" he said. I heard him coming toward me. But I kept walking. The tears were coming and I didn't want him to see it. But he was in front of me before I knew it. "Madison. Talk to me. Stop running away."

"Running away? You don't want to be with me because I won't turn. Your brother fell in love with my cousin as a human and didn't once ask her to change to be with him forever. Her being a vampire right now is not her fault. I don't want that for me either. I'm sorry if that hurts you. But you asking to take away my humanity hurts me."

"Not being around you is killing me. Why can't we go back to what we were before any of this happened?"

"What? Me hating vampires? Me being locked away in my house because king Klaus wanted my blood? Where do you want to start over from? Cause since the day I got here, it's been you who has been there for me. The one to protect me. The first day here I got drunk and you drove me home. The day Klaus came in and beat the crap out of your brother, it was you that protected me and got me out of there. It was you who found me when I was kidnapped. It was you who took care of me from the bite from your crazy ex. It was you who killed her because of what she did to my cousin. It was you who I fell for. It was always you. So out of all that Damon, where would you like to start from? Because no matter where we start from again I know I still love you. It won't change anything."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because you won't be with me the way I am! I wouldn't ask you to change if the tables were turned. I fell in love the way you were. I shouldn't have to change for someone who loves me. You love me now as a human. Why isn't that enough?"

"I don't want to watch you grow old and die Madison."

"I'm supposed to get old and die. It's the way life is."

"Well, I wasn't that lucky. I get to live forever. And I was hoping you would be my forever."

"We aren't getting anywhere. I have told you why. You have told me why. And now I'm going home and drinking until I pass out." I walked around him.

"Madison, come on!" I just kept walking. "I love you!" and the tears started falling.

"I love you too." I whispered between tears. Half way home I took my heels off. The night turned into a bust. I couldn't stop the tears. A car rolled up next to me, I looked over.

"Get in." I stopped and turned. I sighed and got in. "What happened? I saw Damon come back in looking pissed as hell. He was still drinking when I left. He asked for the bottle."

"Nothing. I don't want to get into it." I said looking out the window.

"I thought we were friends."

"We are Stefan. But when it comes to me and big brother, its private." He didn't say anything the rest of the ride. When we pulled up to the Gilbert House he locked the door. "What are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you. My brother has never loved anyone as much as he loves you. And I don't understand why he asked you to turn. I didn't with Elena. Because I love her too much to have this life. I hate what I am. So does Damon. Almost every vampire you meet hates being what they are. Unless they begged to be this. But you need to hear him out. And he needs to hear you out. I want you two together. When he's with you he's a better person. He's happier. More the Damon I knew as a kid. The one I looked up to. But the last week, he has been the biggest dick he has ever been. So even if you don't work it out as a relationship, try being friends. It might work out better that way. Just give it some thought from an outsider."

"I know your concerned Stefan, but I don't want to talk about this. I want to be with your brother forever. But in my own forever. Would you stand by Elena as she grew old?"

"I would do whatever Elena wanted me to do. I'd be whatever she wanted me to be. We talked about the future when she was human. But that was last year. And now we have eternity together. Well, until I find the cure. Then we will go from there."

"Why can't Damon be like that? Be with me the way I am?"

"Damon is very complex. It's his way or no way."

"But he isn't the only one in this. I am too. My have my own opinion in the matter."

"I don't have all the answers Maddie. But try being friends with him."

"I don't know if I can be around him without having my heart break. I can't handle that."

"Then think about it." He unlocked the doors and I got out.

"Hey Stef," I said looking back in the car. "I left my stuff and my car back at the Grill."

"I will have Elena bring everything home for you."

"Thanks." I closed the door and walked inside the house. I was by myself. I went upstairs and got out of the dress and put on my favorite sweatpants a tank top and a hoodie. I went back down to the kitchen and poured myself a shot of vodka. I refused to think of Damon, or vampires. I just kept pouring shot after shot. By the time I had my 10th shot I was feeling nothing. I grabbed the bottle and went to the couch. And the front door opened.

"There you are." I heard Jeremy say. "You left right after your song, we wanted to celebrate." He said coming over to me. "But I see that you started." I looked up at him and giggled. "How much have you had Madison?"

"Not enough." I said putting the bottle right to my lips and taking a pull.

"Ok that's enough. Give me the bottle." He said as he went down to grab it from me. But I pulled it away.

"No Jeremy. It's my night. I will get trashed if I want to."

"I know you got into a fight with Damon. It was obvious the way he came back into the Grill. But don't you dare take it out on me."

"I'm not. And don't bring him up. We're done. Me and him are done. It's over." And I started to cry. Jeremy looked so confused.

"Wait? What do you mean you guys are done? Since when were you together?" he asked sitting next to me.

"We never were together Jer. And we never will be. It's over." I leaned on his shoulder and cried the rest of the night.

**AN::: One chapter left! If you want to hear how the song really sounds, you can go to and type in do I have to cry for you? By Nick Carter. It's an amazing song. And the influence of the story. So review and show me some love. I will update soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

**5 years later- Where are they now?**

From the authors perspective

Caroline and Tyler went off to college together. A year out of college now, they are happily engaged. Caroline is working hard on putting the perfect spring wedding together. With Elena, Bonnie and Maddie as the bridesmaids. Tyler asked Stefan, Matt and Jeremy to be his groomsmen. Tyler is working as the town Mayor. He wanted to take after his father. He has made Mystic Falls a more special place. The council knows their secrets. But now there is a ban on killing the vampires and werewolves. Unless decided on by the council. Caroline went to college for fashion design. She is now a world known fashion designer.

Bonnie went to the community college for liberal arts. She worked mostly on her magic and is now one of the strongest witches in the world. She met a guy in college named Chris. They have been dating the last 3 years. Chris plans on proposing this Christmas with a 1 karat ring. Bonnie still isn't fond of the vampires but is learning to live with them.

Jeremy, now in college for drawing is still living at home. He is working as an intern at a local architect. He is dating a new girl in town April Young. The couple has been together for 6 months. He is head over heels in love with her, and plan on marrying her one day.

Matt is now the high school football coach. He has moved out of the Gilbert house and into Ric's old apartment. He is still single, but is looking for the right person. He went to school on a full football scholarship at the University of Virginia.

Stefan and Elena got married 2 years ago. Stefan found the cure after Jeremy finished his tattoo. Elena refused to take it. She didn't want to leave Stefan by himself after she died. Klaus was not happy. Elena and Stefan went to college. The first for Elena, the umpteenth time for Stefan. But they couldn't be happier.

And for the people you really want to hear about.

Damon and Maddie.

When Elena refused to take the cure, she offered it to Damon. This is how it went down.

**Damon's POV**

I was sitting in my room, when Stefan and Jeremy came back with the cure. Finally, Elena can be turned back in a human and Klaus could get what he wanted. An army of hybrids to do all his dirty work for him. I heard them laughing downstairs. I wasn't in the mood once again for the happy go lucky "family" I had downstairs.

"Hey Damon! Come down here and have a drink! We got the cure!" Stefan yelled up.

"Bite me brother. Have fun!" I was reading a book when my brother walked in.

"You are no fun anymore. It's been a year. Live a little."

"I'm over 170 years old baby brother. I've lived. Go enjoy your success. I plan on finishing my book." He turned his brow up.

"Suit yourself." He turned around and went back downstairs.

I don't know how long it was. But I heard Stefan and Elena fighting.

"Stefan I have had over a year to think about this. You can't change my mind. I don't want the cure."

"Klaus will kill you, and me. I won't let that happen to you."

"Stefan he told you to find the cure. He never said I had to take it. Please just don't make me take it."

This went on for a few hours. I shut my light off and rolled over. Listening to them bicker was enough. But not being able to sleep made it worse.

"Shut up you two! You do have someone else living here!" They shut up right away. Much better. I tossed and turned most of the night. Around 3am I got up and walked out the house. I hopped into my new car and drove. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I would probably end up where I always ended up. Right in front of the Gilbert house. I never went in; I just sat in the car. I was still in love with Madison. I always will be. But it wasn't meant to be with us. She wanted humanity I wanted vampirism. She didn't want that and I didn't want humanity. We haven't had a full conversation in months. But we ran into each other at the Grill and said hellos. But that is as far as it went. I saw her pain and I'm sure she saw mine. I was fine with her being my friend for now. I needed to figure out a way were I can convince her to be a vampire. I had thought about just making her one. But I didn't want to spend eternity with her hating me. That was worse than the situation we were in now.

I saw her light on when I pulled up. "What is she doing up?" I opened the window and used my 'vampy hearing' as Madison calls it, to see if I can hear her talking. But there wasn't any. I heard her writing. And then I heard her singing about missing someone. I knew it was about me. There was pain behind the words. I knew that pain. I was feeling it too. I started my car back up left. I couldn't be here anymore and listen to her being upset. I pulled back into the Boarding House's drive way and found my way to the drink bar. I pour myself a whiskey and went to my room. I laid back down and found sleep finally. But I was awaken to soon.

"Damon, wake up." I was being shaken by my brother.

"Is there a reason why you are waking me up at the ass crack of dawn? Or do you want your neck snapped?"

"It's Elena. She needs you downstairs." He said.

"This better be important. Or I'm snapping both your necks." I said getting up. I walked downstairs. And I saw Elena sitting on the couch. "You rang my annoyance?"

"I got some good news for you. I woke up and had the best idea ever!"

"And you woke me up early to tell me why? Cause I was finally in a deep sleep."

"It will change your life. Forever." There is that word again. Forever. I hated it. Since my forever wouldn't happen with the woman I loved. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok? And?" she got up and handed me a vile. I looked confused. "What this?" it looked like liquidized vervain. "Trying to kill me? Thanks, a stake to the heart works just as well."

"No, I'm not trying to kill you. I'm giving you your life back. I want you to have the cure. I don't want it. What I want it you and my cousin happy and together. You have been a total dick this last year and she's been miserable. She won't look at another guy, or think about dating. She is still hoping you will change your mind. But since she won't change for you, maybe you will change for her."

Was she really offering me my humanity back? Stefan went crazy finding the cure for her, and she's just going to give it up?

"Are you really giving this up to me? Stefan got it for you."

"And I'm ok with being a vampire. I can live forever with Stefan. Now you can live forever with Madison as a human. I want you to be happy. I want her to be happy. Take it Damon."

"How does Klaus feel about this?"

"I don't care. He just wants it so he has hybrids to do his dirty work. I won't be the reason why there are so many hybrids in the world. But I will be the reason you and Madison are happy together." I just looked at her like she was insane.

"Damon take it. We already talked about it." Stefan said.

"Are you 100% sure Elena. I can live with being a vampire. I have for a century and a half."

"And I can live with Stefan for the rest of eternity. You want Madison right?" I nodded my head. "Then take it and go get her." She said with a smile. I went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I turned and walked out of the house. I drove to the Gilbert house and knocked on the door. I saw Madison open the door. She looked shocked.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I stepped in and kissed her. She pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"I got the solution to our problems." She raised her eyebrows.

"Problems?" she closed the door and folded her arms.

"I'm not here to ask you to change. I'm here to ask you, if I found a solution to everything, would you be with me?"

"Depends on the solution. But yeah, I would be with you. I still love you Damon." I felt my heart repair itself. I took the vile out of my pocket and held it up. "What is that?"

"It's the cure for vampirism. You don't have to change. I can."

"Wait. I thought that was for Elena?"

"She doesn't want it. She wants to stay a vampire. She wants us to be together as humans."

"She gave up her humanity?" I walked closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"This can be a new start for us. I will take it if you want me. If not I will shove it down her throat."

"I have always wanted you Damon. But is she definite about this?"

"Yes. Trust me I asked. She is. Am I going to take it?" I looked down at her. I saw her smile on the corner of her lips.

"Are you really going to be human?" I nodded my head. "Then take it." I took the vile in my hand and opened it. "Wait, what if it doesn't work?"

"We won't know until we tried." She nodded her head. I took her hand in my free hand we went to sit on the couch. "If it doesn't work, I love you."

"I love you too." she leaned over and kissed me. Oh, how I have missed her kisses. I could stay like this forever. But she let go. I took the vile up to my lips and took the liquid into my mouth. It was a hot bitter taste. But I took it down like a shot. "What is supposed to happen?"

"I'm not sure. But it tasted like crap." My body started to get hot. "I'm going to go lay down on your bed, is that alright?"

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. I'll come up with you." She took my hand and led me to her bedroom. I lay on her bed, when my body started to shake. "Damon?" she asked worried. "Should I call someone?" she was sitting next to me holding my hand.

"No, I'm ok." The shaking was becoming more. I felt like I was in an earthquake. My body temperature was the highest it's been since 1864. I looked at Madison, her eyes were wide. "What…is…it?" I asked between shakes.

"Your face is red. Damon, I think I should call your brother. Just to have a vampire here. I'm worried." I just nodded. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and dialed Stefan's number. I couldn't hear what he was saying, which was odd. I always heard a whole conversation between two people. But I could only hear Madison telling him I took the cure, and I was shaking and turning red. I guess he was coming her cause she said I'll see you soon, just come in. and hung up the phone. She held onto my hand. "Your hands are so cold."

"I'm ok baby. Calm down." I heard the front door slam close and Stefan was in the room.

"He looks horrible." He said walking towards me.

"Bite me brother." I closed my eyes. I wanted to keep them open but they wouldn't stay open.

"Damon, open your eyes." I heard Madison say. I pushed them open and I heard her gasp.

"What?"

"Your eyes are red. Do you need blood?" I shook my head.

"I don't have the craving. My gums hurt though."

"But your fangs are out."

"It feels like it did when I turned. My gums hurt so bad when they came in." I looked at my brother. He looked just as terrified as Madison. My eyes closed again. I heard Madison calling my name. But I couldn't respond. I felt my body still shaking and my temp was going up and down. I slipped in and out of consciousness.

I don't know how long I was asleep. But my eyes finally started to open.

"Madison." I said groggy.

"I'm here sweetie. I haven't left."

"How long was I out?" I saw her sitting in the same spot but in different clothes.

"Five days. You were getting me worried. How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure." I sat up and I got dizzy. I couldn't tell you the last time I felt dizzy. Except when I drank vervain. "Whoa, head rush."

"Slow down killer. Don't overdue yourself." She said helping me sit up.

"I feel different." I said. I tried to make my fangs come down, but they wouldn't. I touched my teeth to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

"What are you doing?"

"My fangs won't come down." She looked at me with a worried look. I put my hand to my neck and looked for a pulse. And I found one. I looked back up and Madison and smiled. "I have a pulse. It worked." He eyes light up. She gave me a hug.

"We can finally be together." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**5 years later- Damon and Madison**

Damon and Madison got married a year after Damon turned back. She was now pregnant with their first child. Their wedding day was beautiful. They married in June, with all their friends by their sides. Elena and Stefan were their maid of Honor and best man. Tyler, Matt and Jeremy were the groomsmen. Caroline, Bonnie and Madison's friend Nicole were the bridesmaids. They were married on the lake near the Old Lockwood Plantation. And Mayor Tyler Lockwood let them use his house for the reception.

Madison is due in September; Damon wants a boy, while Madison wants a girl. They have agreed on some names. But they won't reveal them until the baby is born. They to this day are still madly in love.

**AN:::: Thank you everyone for reading Do I have to cry for you? It has been a blast writing it. Please leave a review for the last chapter. And keep an eye out for my new story The Untold Truth coming out this week. **


End file.
